Fantasia Forsaken
by Gkmader
Summary: Sequel to Fantasia Unleashed: Join Noella's sister, Riley as she returns to Fantasia to stop a powerful foe from banishing the protectors of light and also protect a new member of her family. With the help of beloved Disney characters, Riley is in for a wild ride in the world of Fantasia. Disclaimer: All Disney characters belong to Disney, but OC's belong to me.
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

Our story begins where two young boys, best friends, both aged ten, play on the banks of a shore. They kick a ball back and forth and even go for a swim, but as they begin to tire, they fall back against the sand dreaming of growing up.

"Wouldn't it be great to have a better life?" One boy commented staring at the sky.

"What do you picture?" The other replied.

"I'm rich and I have power."

"Is that all you truly want?"

"Okay wise-guy, what do you imagine?"

"I don't want to be an orphan anymore...I would like a family."

"That's it?"

"That's it." The boy nodded.

The two grew and over the years, they both had achieved the things they had always dreamed. One of the men, went on to be a highly regarded servant for a royal family. While the other got an education, met someone, fell in love, and started a family. Both of these friends' lives had separated after they grew up, but soon would become intertwined again.

* * *

The Kendall family from Seattle, Washington had been through much since their return from Fantasia. Corissa Kendall has picked up the broken pieces of her old life and moved beyond her loss of her husband. About six months after the return, she met a nice man named Cassim at a local grocery store. The two became fast friends and eventually married. Corissa at first struggled with the idea of a new husband, but she knew Levi would always be with her.

Noella Kendall returned with Joel and the two together retraced Joel's history within the modern world. It led them back to the orphanage he was briefly in as a young child, but they found out who his parents were at least. Twins, Joel and Kaleb had the last name of Riordan. It was that last name that Joel asked Noella to share and they married a year after Noella's mom did. Cassim as her new stepfather walked her down the aisle and it was a glorious day.

Riley Kendall was now a spunky teenager with a busy life. As she got older, her love of all things Disney had fizzled out of her. She wasn't too fond of her stepfather, Cassim. Sure he was nice enough, but Levi was her father and always would be and that's exactly how Riley wanted to remember it. Upon entering in high school, she became an all-star athlete in two sports at school: basketball and soccer. Riley was a fierce athlete and was voted MVP her freshman year. She was team captain for both her sports by her sophomore year when she turned sixteen. However, she was on the line of losing it all with her average grades. Riley had the grades to just be on the cusp of athletic grade requirements, but she was slipping. She made friends freshman year with a guy on the boys basketball team and his name was Lucas and happened to live next door to the Kendalls. The two friends took a bus together to school every day and rode home after. Unlike Riley, Lucas was an honor roll student and would often try hard to tutor Riley to get her grades up.

Even with all this support, Riley felt like an outcast in her family. Noella her older sister was perfect in her eyes with an amazing academic record and even got to experience a life altering adventure in what the world thinks is a fictional place. Riley wanted more than to be caught behind her sister's shadow.

* * *

AN: Hello Readers and welcome to Fantasia Forsaken! I'm so glad you've decided to join me for another Disney ride! Next chapter will be out soon...can't wait to reveal more to you all. Leave me your guesses as to who you think the boys in the beginning are ;D


	2. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

Riley

It was a rainy Saturday afternoon and my soccer practice was cancelled, typical Seattle. Lucas had popped by to help me with math homework. I hated algebra. What was the point of learning something I was certain I would never use in life. My soccer ball was staring at me from across the room and I was half tempted to take it outside regardless of the weather. I desperately wanted to get out of the house. My studies weren't as important to me as I knew they should be. I couldn't be on any athletic team if my grades slipped too much. Mom and my stepdad had just been called down to the school to discuss that very issue. Naturally, mom had to go, but did Cassim have to? When Lucas isn't around to tutor me, Cassim usually steps in to try to help me. He tries so hard to win me over. As long as the man gives me my space, we're okay, but the moment he goes into "dad mode" all bets are off. He doesn't have to try to fill that role. My father Levi was my one and only dad and he was taken away from us far too soon. It's been six years since we lost him. Mom, Noella, and I were moving on in our own ways. Noella married Joel and they had their own life to live, and mom moved on by marrying Cassim. I moved on by not thinking about it.

"C'mon Riley, focus." Lucas pressed poking me with the eraser end of his pencil.

"I am…" I muttered shoving my face in my textbook, but I was so distracted.

My math notes and binders were spread out all over the kitchen table where Lucas and I were trying to study. Mom was in the kitchen preparing dinner while Cassim was watching football in the family room. He and I couldn't even bond over sports...I wouldn't allow it. Besides, football wasn't my thing anyway.

"Time to move your school stuff to your room, Riley. Dinner will be ready soon. You're welcome to stay for food, Lucas." Mom offered as she stirred a pan.

"Thanks Corissa. I accept." Lucas replied.

"Should your parents know you're staying over?" Mom asked Lucas.

"I'll send a text. Trust me, they don't mind. Besides, we're neighbors." Lucas nodded.

We quickly cleaned up my homework and I put it in a pile in my room clearing the table for dinner.

"Oh Riley, did I tell you? Your sister and brother in law are joining us tonight too." Mom mentioned.

"You're holding out on me, mom." I teased, "I'm glad, they haven't been over to visit for at least a month."

"Family dynamics change after marriage." Cassim chimed in joining mom in the kitchen.

"Ours certainly did." Mom replied giving Cassim a quick peck on the lips. I looked away in that moment. Even after a year, I thought I'd be used to it by now...I wasn't.

Twenty minutes later, Noella and Joel finally joined us carrying three gift bags with them, which we were instructed to open right after dinner. Everyone clearly curious, but regardless, we exchanged warm hugs before settling around the table. Noella sat on my left and patted my shoulder.

"It's great to see you Riley." She smiled.

"You too. Maybe you shouldn't go on a month long cruise around the Caribbean."

"How could I refuse?" Noella questioned.

"I'm not saying...don't go...I'm saying next time take me." I winked.

Noella stifled back laughter as we started dinner. Mom made spaghetti, which was delicious and the proof of that was our empty, tomato sauce stained plates.

"Stick a fork in me…" Joel commented, "That was delicious, Corissa. Thanks."

"Joel, how many times do I have to ask you to call me mom?" Mom replied.

"Cassim still works fine for me." Cassim commented making everyone else at the table chuckle. Everyone except me.

"Can we open our gifts now?" I asked Noella quickly changing the subject.

My sister nodded as she handed the bags to mom, Cassim, and I.

"Sorry to leave you out, Lucas." Noella said, "Kendall family business."

"No problem." He nodded.

Noella gave us permission to open the bags pushing her chair closer to her husband as she leaned against his shoulder. I yanked the tissue paper from the bag as I pulled out a red mug with black lettering that read: Aunt in T-minus 9 months. I quickly squealed loudly in delight. Mom and Cassim got the same mugs, but naturally theirs read Grandma and Grandpa.

"Are you for real?" I asked excitedly.

"Here's the sonogram." Noella commented pulling up the picture on her phone.

"Noella honey..." Mom exclaimed, "This is so exciting, how far along are you?"

"Sixteen weeks." She replied.

We all exchanged hugs with the parents to be. All of us so very excited for them. Not many people get to be an aunt in high school.

"Baby Riordan in progress." Joel beamed kissing my sister sweetly.

"There's a hashtag for social media." I replied.

After the happy news was shared, mom brought out some ice cream for dessert and we played some fun card games to finish out the night. Joel and Noella eventually left for home. Lucas and I were up late playing several hands of the card game Speed before calling it a night.

"Doing anything tomorrow?" Lucas asked as I walked him to the door.

"I hope with you." I nodded. "And I hope outside...I've got major cabin fever."

"It's a plan...see you after lunch, Riley." Lucas nodded before closing the door behind him.

The following day, Lucas and I met up after lunch in a park near our neighborhood to shoot some hoops. Whenever the two of us went at it, our competitiveness really came out. We played a few rounds of one-on-one with both of us winning one game each.

"Okay, time to break the tie." I said dribbling the basketball.

"Water break first." Lucas insisted.

"Ugh, fine." I replied.

We found a park bench near the court and relaxed for a bit and Lucas rested the ball in his lap.

"Have you thought much about graduation?" Lucas suddenly asked.

"We're sophomores." I insisted.

"It was just a question…"

"I guess...I want a scholarship to play either soccer or basketball. I don't care where."

"Even if it takes you far away?" He replied.

"I guess...I've been in Seattle my whole life. I want to see new places and get out there and explore."

"Those are great ambitions, Riley, but…" Lucas's voice trailed off in hesitation.

"What?" I pressed.

"It's just that for someone with goals like that...I figure you would try a lot harder to get better grades. Scholarships really look into that detail."

"I've got my junior and senior year to get my grades up. What's the big deal?" I snapped.

"I just want you to succeed that's all…" Lucas said backing off.

Without another word, I snatched the ball off his lap running for the court dribbling my way to the hoop. Lucas chased after me, but I jumped and scored before he had a moment to block me.

"I win." I smirked taking the basketball and giving it a spin atop my finger.

"Cheater." Lucas complained, "How about a fair game?"

Lucas won that round making us tie again. I treated him to ice cream afterward for being a good sport. Afterward, Lucas hung out with me at the house for the afternoon and we binge watched movies on Netflix. We had the house to ourselves since mom was at the grocery store and Cassim was working. He was an investment banker, so his income was decent and it allowed mom to be at home. However, she spent many hours of the day volunteering at many different places around Seattle.

I panned the remote over the Netflix movie list as Lucas refilled our drinks and popped some popcorn.

"What are you in the mood for?" I asked.

"Hm...something animated maybe?" He offered.

He sat back down on the couch as a classic Disney movie shown on the screen.

"You know, I've never seen that one. Let's watch that."

"Snow White and the Seven Dwarves?" I asked in shock, "You're kidding."

"Not at all."

"It's classic...did you not have a childhood?" I teased.

"Just shut up and play it, would ya?" He replied rolling his eyes.

I hadn't seen this movie in several years myself. When Noella brought mom back, we talked about their experience in Fantasia for months. My sister got the Disney dream of meeting all these famous characters. I remember when I talked to Snow White through the walkie-talkie. I was so starstruck and very much disbelieving that such things were possible. Naturally, nobody outside our family knew about Noella's journey through Fantasia. Not my stepdad or even Lucas. We became neighbors when I started junior high and we've been close since day one and I told him everything...except about Fantasia. Why bother? He wouldn't believe it even if I tried.


	3. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

The Prisoner

Cramped. All alone I suffer.

I didn't understand where it all went wrong. Everything was falling into place and then suddenly it wasn't. I didn't know where I was, but I had to get someone to help me.

I wasn't sure how long it was until I was released, but finally I was pulled out of my prison coming face to face with a young child. I made introductions to the child and they asked for some candy, which I got them immediately. I asked the child where I was currently because everything as far as my eyes could see was foreign to me. Seattle. What an odd name for an odd place. It was about time to reunite with an old friend.

* * *

AN: Hey all! Any ideas as to who the prisoner is? Would love to hear your speculations ^.^

Next chapter up soon! Until next time...stay awesome! :)


	4. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

Cassim

Riley headed off for school and on her way out the door to catch the bus with Lucas, I offered her a cup of coffee to go. She refused. I tried to not let such little things get to me, but it does hurt. Corissa came up behind me as I shut the door.

"She refused again?" Corissa asked.

"Yeah…" I muttered.

"I should talk to her." She replied.

"No." I said putting a hand on her shoulder, "I want Riley and I to bond on her terms. I just wish she knew I wasn't trying to replace Levi, but I would at least like her to open up her heart to make room for me if only a little bit." I said glumly.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this…" Corissa replied looking solemn.

"Eh teenagers...it comes with the territory." I smirked as I leaned down kissing my wife on the forehead.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'll relieve you of that mug. I'm going to go have breakfast with my brother. I wish you could come with…"

"You know I can't, I have a lot to finish at work this morning." I insisted. "But I'll probably be back after lunch...I put in a lot of overtime last week."

Corissa nodded her understanding and promptly left leaving me alone. Before I left, I grabbed an umbrella in case of rain. April weather in Seattle was always unpredictable. I went out to the car placing my cell in the center console and then stupidly forgetting my keys, which were on the small table in the hallway. I went back inside and turned toward the doorway to leave and there was a little girl on the doorstep.

"Uh hi…" I said, "Are you lost?"

The little girl looked at me like a deer in headlights. She looked as if she was scared. I didn't like this. Soon a tall man walked up from around the corner. He wore a red sweatshirt and jeans who looked to be around my age.

"Is this what people wear here? These garments are quite comfortable." The man said.

"Can I help you?" I asked curiously, "Do you and your daughter need something?"

"Oh we're no relation." The man replied simply.

He spoke out of such arrogance and I wondered if this was a kidnapping situation. My cell phone was in my car, but I had a gun in a safe in the house. I think I could take this man and keep this child out of any potential danger.

"Listen carefully Cassim…" The man said abruptly.

"How do you know my name?" I asked growing more nervous by the second. Who was this man?

"You're going to do exactly as I say...you will accompany the child and I because I want information you have."

"And what information is that? I have never met you."

"That is incorrect, but all in time. I will reveal to you want I want, but you must come with us."

"I triggered a silent alarm...cops will be arriving shortly." I warned.

"Pathetic… I thought you fought your own battles." The man sneered, "And I know there is no alarm."

"Let this girl go and we can talk." I insisted trying to talk him down.

"No!" The man snapped, "If you want your wife to live, you'll do exactly what I want…"

His tone was cold. My heart sank upon hearing these threats, but surely he was messing with me.

"Corissa, isn't that correct?"

"I don't believe you. You're bluffing." I replied.

Angrily, I took a step toward the man ready to take a swing at him to defend my family, but before I got close he held out his palm. He held a diamond ring...Corissa's wedding ring.

"I assure you, I speak the truth. Come with me or she dies." The man said, "Or should I go collect your stepchildren. Noella and Riley?"

"No! Leave them out of this! I'll go with you, but let that little girl be." I pressed.

The man turned toward the little girl.

"Your part is over and our deal is done." The man told her.

"Can I go home?" She muttered nervously.

I smiled reassuringly at her.

"It's okay...go on now." I urged.

The little girl quickly ran off leaving us alone, but at least she was safe.

"Now come…" The man pressed.

"Let me leave a note for my stepdaughter, so she doesn't worry. I can tell her that I'm going on an extended vacation with my wife."

"Fine...I don't need lose ends, but make it quick."

The man followed me inside as I grabbed a pen and a pad of paper from the counter. I quickly scribbled a message for Riley and left with this man. He took my arm and in seconds Seattle disappeared from my view and instantly he whisked us away to a strange land.

"Welcome to Fantasia." The man told me.

* * *

AN: Oh snap and here we go again! Who is the mysterious man? Anyone have any guesses? Speculate away. ^.^

Please review or follow if you feel so inclined. You readers rock!


	5. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

Riley

It was typical day at school and it seemed to drag on with no end in sight. Lucas and I had no classes with each other this year, but we ate lunch together every day so that was nice. My algebra class was right after the lunch hour and my teacher passed out our latest tests. I think the extra assistance from Lucas helped because I actually scored a B minus. By the time I reached the final period of the day, I was so ready to leave.

We hopped off the bus heading for home and as we turned the corner. There was a police car parked outside. Lucas and I exchanged curious glances and ran toward my house. We went inside and mom was talking to a couple of cops writing things down on a notepad. Noella and Joel were here too and when they saw us enter, Noella walked over to us.

"What's going on?" I said nervously.

"Apparently our stepdad is missing." Noella replied.

"Seriously?" I replied in disbelief.

"Mom called Joel and I in a panic unsure of what to do. We got here just before the cops did to help mom, but she is barely holding it together."

Joel came up behind resting his hand on Noella's shoulder.

"Cassim's boss notified Corissa when he never showed up for work. The officers already found his cell in the car."

"It's like he disappeared." Noella shrugged.

"That's ridiculous." I insisted, "There has to be a logical explanation." I reasoned.

"There is something else, but we'll tell you about it once the cops leave." Noella quickly whispered. I glanced at Lucas feeling anerved and he put a hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Riley. I know it." He nodded reassuringly.

After several minutes of waiting, the cops got up to leave and mom thanked them as she escorted them out. As she closed the door, she leaned up against the door cupping her hands over her mouth. I didn't like this. I hadn't seen mom act like this since we got the news of dad's diagnosis. Understandably upset, but the last thing this family needed was for her to slip back into a depressed state. I walked over to her and quickly hugged her.

"Riley." She mumbled.

I walked her over to the couch in the living room and Noella got her some tea. When we all sat down together, Joel put a piece of paper down on the coffee table in front of us.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a clue that we did keep from the police." Noella answered.

"And why did you do that?" I pressed.

"Just read it, Riley." My sister urged.

I picked the note up and began to scroll through the paper. It read:

"hello my dear famIly,

work has been hard these past Many weeks, so i needed to get away For a vacation in florida. I should be home Next week or so Even in rain or shine. see you soon. ~cassim"

The note was poorly structured and didn't sound natural.

"Notice anything?" Joel asked.

"My stepdad needs lessons in composition." I answered.

"There's a hidden message." Joel replied, "Look at the note again...specifically at all the capital letters."

"Okay…" I replied.

Noella handed me a pencil and I wrote out each capital letter found in Cassim's note in order. Joel was right. It spelled out: I'm fine.

"We used cyphers like these when I was under the orders of Grimhilde. It's handy when passing messages between people." Joel replied.

"But why would he?" Mom asked.

"My only conclusion is that something happened and he was in trouble. I must say only certain people use this type of cypher and it's those in the military." Joel paused glancing over at mom, "Was Cassim in the military ever?"

"N-No...not that I know of."

Joel got up beginning to pace and think silently to himself.

"Wanna let us in on what you're thinking?" I asked.

"Honey, what are you thinking?" Noella pressed.

Joel suddenly stopped.

"I'm thinking that Cassim is from Fantasia." He muttered.

"What?" Us three girls said in unison.

"You don't know that for sure." Noella said.

"We never told Cassim about what happened there, right? He didn't know I was a huntsman and yet he leaves a cypher that only a military person would pick up on."

We all fell silent and mom looked perplexed and Noella looked deep in thought.

"If this is true...why didn't I pick up on this?" Mom pressed, "I mean, he's my husband. I should have known, right?"

Noella came and sat down next to mom and I joined her.

"To be fair, we kept secrets from him too." Noella said.

"Yes, but we were just trying to move forward." Mom replied.

"Maybe so was he…" Noella reasoned.

"Wow…" Was all I could mutter.

We all fell silent until Lucas broke it shortly after.

"I'm sorry. What's Fantasia?" He asked.

"Let's just say Walt Disney's characters aren't fiction." I told him.

"Huh?" He replied.

"I'll explain it to you later." I said.

"Well, how are we going to get him back?" Mom pressed.

"And clearly, he was taken by someone because how else would he get there?" Noella added.

I immediately thought of Maleficent because she would be powerful enough to summon a portal between our worlds.

"Maleficent really was destroyed, right?" I questioned my sister.

"Yes." She replied, "I'm sure of it."

"I don't like this...we have to get him back." Mom pressed.

"What about Kaleb?" Noella asked Joel, "He has it out for our family."

"No, he's serving time with no release." Joel reasoned.

"We can figure out the who later...I'll go." I offered.

"Riley, no." Mom insisted.

"Mom...please, let me help. You and Noella had your adventure. Now it's my turn...I want to help." I said patting the top of her hand.

"Riley…" Noella muttered. "I too went on my journey to help mom...and you know how that turned out…"

"Who else can? You're expecting a baby and obviously it wouldn't be wise for you to go. Back me up, Joel." I said.

"I completely agree, Riley." Joel replied.

"And I want you stay with my sister during this process, so obviously it's gotta be me." I reasoned.

"But how do you get back?" Mom questioned.

Noella suddenly stood up.

"Come with me." She pressed.

She grabbed my hand and led me over to the front door staring at it.

"During that journey, I learned that I was imbued with powers of light and was able to tear down barriers and ultimately free mom from Maleficent's power and control."

"Right, so what's your point?" I asked.

"I think it's safe to say...you probably have the source of light too?"

"But how does that even work?" I replied curiously.

"I was never really sure, but I think it just exists. It's in you…" Noella replied.

I felt doubtful that this would work, but my sister held out our hands together and suddenly the front door began to glow. It was faint, but a portal began to appear.

"What the…" Lucas said.

Noella turned to me smiling broadly.

"I knew you could do it." She nodded.

"We did it." I corrected.

Without wasting any time, I grabbed a backpack throwing in some snacks and necessities for the journey.

"You have friends all across Fantasia, so be sure to seek them out and see if they know where Cassim is." Noella told me.

She hugged me tight and I turned to Joel.

"Be careful out there. Trust your gut and bring him home." He nodded.

I hugged Joel and next was mom. Her eyes were glazed over barely keeping herself together.

"It'll be fine. I'll find him and bring him back." I nodded.

I saved Lucas for last, but he denied me a hug.

"What's your problem?"

"Frankly, I'm still trying to process all this new information you clearly failed to share…"

"So you're upset?"

"Yeah, I'm upset!" He snapped, "But I won't be for long because you'll explain it to me because I'm going with you."

"What? No." I disagreed quickly.

"I've already made up my mind. You're my best friend and I've got your back. Let's go bring back your stepdad." He nodded confidently.

"What about your parents, Lucas?" Mom quickly asked.

"Just tell them I went on a trip with Riley...they won't care." He nodded.

As we stepped forward to leave, Noella stopped us.

"Wait…" She ran over to her purse and pulled out a small compact mirror.

"Is this?" I questioned.

"I don't leave home without it." Noella winked, "If you need anything just use that mirror."

I hugged my sister a final time. As Lucas and I stepped forward together, we entered the bright portal leaving Seattle behind us.

* * *

AN: Just an FYI, the note from Cassim is supposed to look like that XD.

Back to Fantasia we go! Who's excited? I know I am! Let's do this! (Cue Eye of the Tiger music) ^.^


	6. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

Years Ago in Fantasia…

Two friends scrape by in their hometown. Constantly snatching any food they can swipe from marketplace stands. Most people pay them no mind, but avoid them on the streets avoiding eye contact. As orphans, they only have each other, but one person they visited often was an elder of the town. A man by the name of Nasir. The man would regale the two boys about days of his youth, which they always enjoyed hearing. Nasir was one such person who filled their heads with things of grandeur and thinking of a better life for themselves. It was rarely an option for them to ponder, but Nasir always spoke of hope for a brighter future. One such story, the boys would never forget.

"When I was a lad, just a bit older than you two boys, I was on a hunt with my father near a waterfall not too far from here. I strayed behind from my father and saw something shimmering within the depths. I could distinctly make out colors of green and gold. I dove into the water with no hesitation curious as to what it was. A scepter was what I had found. It was ornate looking and I caught up to my father to show him my prize. When he asked where I had found it, the scepter began to glow and hovered in the air on its own."

Nasir took a breathing widening his eyes almost as if to spook the boys.

"Your question is my answer." The scepter spoke to us. The gem upon the top began to glow and project a spirit or apparition. The spirit was pale and to this day I've always wanted to ask it a question, but my father chucked it back into the water fearfully. Boys, promise me that should you ever get the chance...find that scepter again and find out what secrets it holds." Nasir pressed.

The boys looked at their friend Nasir in awe. Both of them always were so engaged by the old man's stories of the glory days of his youth. He always told them random stories from beyond their town and to lands around them. For months, the boys came to visit their old friend, but one day they came to his home and found that he had passed on. Nasir's great-granddaughter had been the one to pass along the news. Though they expected the granddaughter to shoo them away like everyone else did of orphans, she was kind and the three became fast friends. Thus starting a strong bond between them.

* * *

AN: More backstory...can't wait to reveal more for you guys. Any theories on who these two boys are?

Next chapter up soon! :D


	7. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6~

Riley

Light faded from around Lucas and I and we peered around trying to take in our surroundings. We were surrounded by a lush green forest with neighboring mountains all around us. Nothing in particular stood out to me as familiar, but how could it? We were in Fantasia after all.

"So where should we start?" Lucas asked curiously.

"We need to just start heading in a direction." I shrugged.

"At least the weather is nice." Lucas replied.

We moved through these dense woods, but soon I was stopped by sounds of other footsteps. Just to be on the safe side not knowing what could be lurking in these woods, Lucas and I ducked steathily behind a tree. The sounds of steps got closer and closer and when I peered around the trunk of the tree, I saw something I wouldn't expect in this nice warm weather. A snowman. I was curious how it could stay so intact, but I saw a small cloud hovering above his head. Most importantly, I recognized him immediately.

"So do all snowmen get their own personal flurries?" I said stepping out from the tree, "Or are you just special?"

"Hey humans!" The snowman greeted with a friendly wave.

"It's Olaf, right?" I questioned.

"Um, I think so." He replied.

"And do you like warm hugs?" Lucas chimed in and I shot him an annoyed glance, "What? I felt left out."

I shook my head bending down to Olaf's level. If Olaf was here, it was safe to say where we were.

"Do you know of anyone by the name of Cassim?" I quickly asked.

Olaf stared at me blankly looking deep in thought squinting his eyes.

"Cassim?" He echoed scratching his snowy head, "It sounds like a sneeze."

The comment caught me off guard and I started laughing.

"Never thought of it like that before." I replied.

"I don't know a human by that name." Olaf answered.

"That's okay...it was a long shot."

"But I can take you to Arendelle. Will that be okay?" Olaf asked.

"Please do. Thanks Olaf!"

Immediately, Olaf spun around bringing his hands to his mouth blowing a loud whistle.

"Over here!" He called out.

A reindeer with a sleigh and a single passenger pulled up the hill. How a sleigh could move so well on grassy terrain, I'd never know. Like Olaf, I recognized these two as well. Sven and Kristoff. I may had grown out of my Disney fangirl stage, but I didn't forget people from those worlds.

Kristoff gave us all a ride to Arendelle wasting no time. I talked to Kristoff and Olaf like old, dear friends, while Lucas just sat quiet. Of course he still needed time to process everything. The sleigh came to an abrupt stop at the front gates of Arendelle. It was just as I had pictured it. A bright, blue fjord with several ships docked. A quaint marketplace bustling with locals just outside the gates. Olaf led the way forward into the courtyard and who should come walking up toward us was none other than Elsa herself.

"Is this for real?" Lucas whispered as we headed toward her.

"Pick your jaw off the ground." I smirked, "She's just a person."

I was trying to be calm myself, but something about being here was just bringing out my fangirl side. Elsa approached us with her platinum blonde hair worn down with some natural waves. She had the look of a queen wearing a long emerald green dress adorned with pink flowers.

"Welcome to Arendelle, Riley." She greeted me with a smile.

Unsure of what to do, I awkwardly bowed.

"It's nice to meet you Elsa, but how did you know I was coming?" I questioned.

"Your sister and I keep in touch." She winked, "And who's your friend?"

"Lucas, m'am." Lucas replied sheepishly.

"Nice to meet you Lucas, but please call me Elsa." She replied before focusing back on me, "Your sister mentioned somebody in your family is believed to have come to Fantasia?"

"Yes, my stepdad, Cassim." I answered.

"Stepdad?" Elsa replied, "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"I can explain that later. We think he's been kidnapped and was brought here, though we don't know why or by who."

"I see...well, the members of the Fantasia council are waiting in the palace, so can we talk after that?"

"It's urgent Elsa…" I pressed.

"I understand, but I called the council for a meeting to discuss something formidable within our borders. It might be linked to your dad."

"Stepdad." I corrected.

"It won't be long, here, follow me."

Lucas and I followed Elsa into the palace curious of the timing of the council meeting as the day that Cassim was taken. As we followed Elsa through the doors, Lucas and I looked on in awe at even the opening foyer of this place. It was like stepping into a dream from my childhood. The room Elsa led us to was a large chamber with a long rectangular table and chairs all around it, but those chairs weren't vacant. People from various Disney stories filled those seats. Seeing Elsa was making me fangirl more than I expected to, but here the rest of them were in the same room. Snow White, Aurora, Cinderella, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Anna, and Elsa of course. It was crazy.

Elsa introduced Lucas and I to the room and we both just kind of waved subtly.

"So this is Noella's sister?" Ariel commented loudly, her red hair was a lot brighter than I thought.

"I can see the resemblance…" Aurora added.

"It's in the eyes." Belle replied.

"Ladies, please…" Elsa urged, "She's our guest and we must get through the meeting so she can be on her way."

"Her way? But she just got here…" Snow White said.

"So, I've gathered us all together today to discuss the earthquake. Did you all experience it?" Elsa asked.

Everyone nodded and they held very worried expressions.

"What could this mean, Elsa?" Jasmine asked.

"I wish I could answer that." Elsa replied, "But I think we're all in agreement that some sort of darkness has made its way back into Fantasia."

"It's not that witch from before, right?" Cinderella questioned.

This is the second time someone has questioned that Maleficent was really gone. I didn't doubt it, but I couldn't have an opinion since I wasn't there, my sister was.

"We're sure…" Elsa answered, "I guess all there is to say is to keep our eyes and ears peeled and listen to people in your provinces. We need to stay on top of this new threat. Now then, meeting adjourned. You're all welcome to have some refreshments provided in the great hall just down the corridor."

As Elsa excused everyone, all the princesses pushed back from the table and headed for the door, but before leaving they all shook my hand.

"It's nice to put a face to your name...your sister talked about you a lot." Belle told me.

"I see." I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you and tell your sister hello from me." She replied.

I promised I would. All the princesses wished for that sentiment after stating a random comment about her. Noella did this or Noella did that and Noella is the best because...my sister made friends and that's wonderful, but just like at home, even here, I was living in her shadow. Everyone in the room filed out except Elsa.

"Told you the meeting would be short." She winked.

"You weren't kidding." I nodded.

"Come follow me."

The three of us did so and Elsa led us further down the hallway.

"So, your meeting back there… are you in trouble?" I asked worriedly.

"Don't you worry, Riley. We will handle it...some forces of darkness are stirring up trouble and as high queen, I just wanted everyone on the same page. It's relatively recent, so there aren't many developments right now, but one thing is for sure...we all can feel that something in Fantasia is off."

"Well, I hope you all stay safe. I would hate to know that I brought the plague with me when I came to this world."

"Come," Elsa smiled changing subject, "It's time to see a man about your father."

"Stepfather." I corrected again feeling immediately frustrated. Lucas noticed my anger and put his hand on my shoulder smiling reassuringly as we walked. Eventually we made it down the hall and she opened up some double doors into some sort of chapel. At the front past all the pews, stood a tall man with grey hair and beard wearing long navy robes that hit the floor. His tall hat rose high patterned in stars. He was very mysterious and angry looking. Without speaking a word, I felt like I was in trouble, like a kid with their hand caught in a cookie jar.

"What's the deal with him?" Lucas whispered.

"Shh." I said.

Elsa had us sit on the front pews facing the man.

"May I present the wise sorcerer…" Elsa began to introduce, "Yen Sid."

Sorcerer didn't sit too well in my mind. It usually had a bad connotation considering what Jafar had done to my sister. However, like fairies there were probably good and bad kinds. So I'm sure he was one of the good ones.

"I'll leave you to it." Elsa said turning to leave.

"Stay Queen Elsa." Yen Sid commanded, "You should hear this too."

He then focused his gaze on me and I got suddenly so nervous.

"Riley Kendall, your family has done much for Fantasia."

"Yes sir." I replied.

"So did your mother, Corissa."

"Sir, that was Maleficent controlling her." I corrected.

"Yes child, I'm aware." He replied as he took a breath, "Queen Elsa tells me you're searching for a man by the name of Cassim?"

Finally, I didn't have to correct someone.

"Yes, that's right. He was taken from my home and we're here to bring him back." I replied.

"The moment that portal between our worlds opened, something in Fantasia shifted. A dark and sinister presence has made its way back to our lands…"

"What do you mean back?"

"That man Cassim, I can sense his light far away from here, but something else goes with him."

"He was taken against his will. I know he isn't allied with whatever this darkness is that you speak of…what can I do? I need to find him…" I pressed.

"Follow the djinn." Yen Sid replied, "They're wise ancient beings with untold powers. Where there are altars, there your stepfather will be."

"Um, okay. How many am I after?"

"I cannot say, child. I'm here merely to point you in the recently discovered sector of Fantasia."

"Why can't it just be, 'hey Cassim is here, and go there?' I questioned.

Yen Sid looked at me and smirked shaking his head.

"Patience child, have faith in your family. It's a bond not easily broken."

I held in a sarcastic remark at that statement. Sure, Cassim was in my family, but by marriage only...not by blood. I wondered in that moment what my sister would do if she was here, but I couldn't think that way. I could only think like me.

"Let me see your hands." Yen Sid said.

I hesitated for only a moment, but did as he asked. He clasped his hands down on mine like a sandwich and closed his eyes focusing. I glanced at Lucas who just shrugged both of us unsure of what the heck he was doing. However, I felt a warmth begin to emerge from my palms and it wasn't from Yen Sid.

"May your light guide your way." Yen Sid said as he released my hands.

"Uh, thanks. I guess…" I replied.

Lucas and I looked over my hands curiously. I half expected a random tattoo or something to be found on my palms, but there was nothing.

"Go, find Cassim, reunite with your family and stop this dark presence from wreaking havoc on our world."

I nodded simply and Yen Sid gestured to Elsa who lead us away out of the chapel. Once we were out in the hallway, I grabbed Elsa's shoulder.

"Well, I guess that's it then. We really should be going." I pressed.

"Take care, Riley. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven are going to escort you to our borders."

"Thanks Elsa." I nodded.

"I hope you find your father." She replied looking sympathetic.

For once, I didn't correct her. She then escorted us out to the outside courtyard and there our escorts were waiting for us.

"Riley and Lucas...need a ride?" Anna called out.

I thanked Elsa a final time saying our goodbyes before we headed out. As Kristoff urged Sven to move forward, Lucas and I sat down and I don't know why, but suddenly I felt nervous. Why was so much put on me? I just came here to find my stepdad. Is this how Noella felt six years ago?

* * *

AN: And they're off! An extension of Fantasia? Intrigue ;D

It was fun for me to include Yen Sid in this chapter. I thought it was appropriate. ^.^

See you in the next chapter readers!


	8. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7~

Cassim

Our feet touched down in some random oasis of sorts and I wasn't sure of what to make of this place.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Somewhere close to both our hearts. I need you to get something for me." My captor urged.

"Hold up, I'm here and I came willingly…"

"After I threatened your family…" He replied with smirk.

"Give me name at least. Who are you? I don't know you, but clearly you know me." I urged.

"You may call me Faheem."

I searched my memories trying to come up with the source of that name. It seemed familiar the more I thought about it, but I still was so unsure. Perhaps time would tell, but I didn't want to be with him long. If I got what he requested, Corissa and my family would be safe...and that would be the end of it.

"So what do you need from me?" I asked.

"I require a certain scepter made of gold with a jewel on its point. My sources tell me you have it hidden."

My eyes rose in sudden realization in what he was after.

"It's not hidden...I disposed of the wretched thing in quicksand." I replied.

"You're a terrible liar." The man growled looking angry, "That's fine. The more you make me wait, I'll only take it out on your wife."

"No!" I snapped, "It's somewhere safe, but I don't exactly relish the thought of going there. Too many painful memories…"

"Well, we will have to be quick then, won't we?" Faheem replied.

I told Faheem where to take us, the exact location. He took as there as quickly as he took me from Seattle. The structure was very broken down and I was surprised to see it standing at all.

"This is where you hid the scepter?" Faheem asked in surprise.

"I'll go get it. Just wait here..." I pressed.

"How can I trust that you won't slip away?" Faheem said grabbing my arm.

"You have my wife...you can be sure I won't betray your trust at the risk of you hurting her."

"Hm, very well." Faheem replied releasing my arm.

I went through the doorway and had to move around a lot of rubble to make my way through. Memories of the last time I came here filled my heart with so much pain. I moved toward the back room, I found the loose floorboard and opened it up. Just where I had left it, there was the golden scepter. I reached for it and carefully left the building hoping to never return here again. I wanted to leave that past behind me for good.

* * *

AN: Poor Cassim...it's a tough situation. Anybody curious about his past? Stay tuned readers. See you in another chapter soon. :D


	9. Chapter 8

~Chapter 8~

Riley

It seemed like we were in these woods for hours. Kristoff charged the sleigh through the trees and all the while Olaf was pointing out various flowers scattered all across the ground.

"And there's a red one...and a purple one...and a blue one." Olaf pointed out as we passed by all the various flora around us. Then he suddenly gasped, "Watch out for those pink ones though, they make me all sniffly." He said with a laugh.

Lucas then distracted him with another game.

"Hey Olaf, how about a rousing round of the quiet game." Lucas offered.

"Sure, sure. How do you play?" Olaf asked excitedly.

"The first person to make a sound loses." Lucas explained.

Olaf nodded gesturing to zip his lips and suddenly it was so quiet. Though not a surprise that the silence didn't last.

"I lose." Olaf blurted out.

Anna and I started laughing.

"Hey Olaf, why don't you and I play a game of I Spy?" Kristoff suddenly offered.

Olaf excitedly hopped up in front with Kristoff and turned back looking at me.

"Riley, you really ought to teach your boyfriend how to play some games…" Olaf said with a laugh.

Immediately both Lucas and I grew stiff glancing at each other. He was blushing probably as much as I was.

"Not boyfriend, Olaf…" I corrected, "Just my best friend."

"Eh, whatever you say." He replied turning back around.

Lucas immediately looked grumpy crossing his arms in an attitude.

"I would own that snowman on the court." Lucas grumbled.

"Careful Lucas, your competitiveness is showing." I said nudging him in the arm.

"Wow…" Anna suddenly said, "You two remind me of Kristoff and I, but is boyfriend not the right term? I mean, he's a boy and a friend to you Riley. Isn't that right?"

"It means something a little different where we're from Anna." I replied quickly to avoid further confusion for her.

"So how much farther?" Lucas asked Kristoff changing subject.

"We're here…" Kristoff replied.

Kristoff pulled Sven's reins halting us suddenly. Kristoff stood staring blankly ahead.

"What's wrong, Kristoff?" Anna asked.

"I don't understand…" He muttered scratching his head, "The borders to Arendelle usually end right here with a sheer drop just ahead, but from what I can tell...it keeps going."

Lucas and I stood up getting ourselves down hopping out of the sleigh.

"I think this is where we come in...the map of Fantasia is apparently expanded." Lucas said.

"Thanks for the ride, you guys." I nodded.

"Be safe out there." Kristoff replied.

"I hope you find your stepdad, Riley." Anna added.

"See you soon, my friends. We have more games to play when you come back." Olaf said excitedly.

"Bye." I said with a wave.

Kristoff spun the sleigh around and our new friends disappeared out of sight heading back to Arendelle. Lucas and I walked on heading further through the trees. We didn't know how far we had to go until we found civilization again, but all I knew was that we had to keep moving forward.

"Man, I would have schooled Olaf in a snowball fight." Lucas grumbled.

"Let it go, Lucas. Let it go." I smirked.

We seemed to march on for hours and I was thankful I had packed my backpack with essentials especially food. In a few more hours, it would be dark. If we didn't land anywhere soon, we would have to make camp for the night.

"Thanks for coming, Lucas." I suddenly said, "I don't think I thanked you before…"

"No, you did," He paused briefly smirking playfully, "But please continue."

I laughed lightly slugging him in the shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?" I muttered searching his eyes.

"Shoot." He replied.

"Is there something going on at home? I mean you jumped at the chance to come here with me."

"I wasn't going to let you come to some random magical land by yourself. Let alone..without me."

"Don't deflect...when mom asked you about your parents as we left, you didn't seem to concerned with how they would react to your leaving."

"Because I knew they wouldn't care since I was going on a trip with you. It's not a big deal." He snapped.

I dropped the matter, but I could tell he was deflecting. Lucas is my best friend and this particular issue definitely struck a chord. What was he keeping from me?

As we walked through these dense woods, I thought about my stepdad. How could he keep from us this huge secret? Even if he didn't share it with Noella and I, mom at least should have known. He left Fantasia for a reason. Maybe he did something bad and had escaped to our world? I wish I knew, but ultimately I was here to get him back to my mom, nothing more. Lucas and I started to climb a sudden incline in the terrain. It was a good sized hill, but as we got on top, what we saw below was absolutely stunning. Not only was the sun setting, but below there were dozens of flowers. The picturesque view that we stumbled across seemed to have come from a painting. As we made our way down to the flowers, I could clearly identify the few types I saw. There were Lilies, Daffodils, and some Magnolias spread throughout too.

"Well this seems as good of place as any to make camp for the night." Lucas said.

"Seems so." I agreed taking off my pack stretching out my arms, "This place is beautiful and so close to Arendelle too."

"Yeah." Lucas agreed, "Too bad we didn't bring a basketball to play a few rounds with."

I shot him a frustrated look.

"This isn't a vacation!" I snapped.

Lucas recoiled and I took a breath pinching the bridge of my nose frustratedly.

"Ugh, I'm sorry Lucas. I didn't mean that…" I said glumly.

"What's up with you?" He said crossing his arms.

"I'm just scared, I guess." I muttered.

"You? Miss hardcore athlete?" Lucas replied raising a curious brow, "So you must be that worried, huh?"

"I just have a bad feeling about whoever is behind this…" I paused taking a quick breath, "I mean I may not have a desire for a new fatherly person in my life since I had that already, but he's in danger. I don't wish anything bad to happen to him."

"Well of course you don't." Lucas agreed, "Anybody who knows you, knows you have a good heart...a stubborn one at times, but a good one." He smirked.

"Hey." I whined.

"All jokes aside." Lucas replied growing solemn putting a hand on my shoulder, "We'll find him. I know us...we make a good team."

"Thanks for saying that." I said giving him a quick hug and then I pulled away, "So I guess we should get some firewood before dark."

"Should be plenty around here." Lucas replied glancing around.

Over the next few minutes, we split up around the area getting some firewood for the night. As I was looking around, I happened across a white rose on ground. It was fully bloomed and beautiful. I picked it up carefully as there were still thorns on the stem. This flower was unlike the others especially considering I didn't see any rose bushes in the area. As Lucas and I regrouped at our spot, I showed him the white rose.

"Look what I found...isn't it beautiful?"

"I didn't know you cared about flowers…"

"Only when it strikes me." I smirked.

"Those thorns are pretty big...be careful would ya?"

I went to put the rose in my pack, but no sooner had Lucas warned me, before my index finger caught a thorn accidentally.

"Ah, ouch." I said wagging my finger, "That stings." I said as I dropped the rose on the ground.

"What did I just say?" Lucas teased.

"My finger was nowhere near the thorns." I whined.

My finger bled a little, but not a big deal. Lucas walked over kneeling beside me picking up the flower very dramatically.

"I will show you how it's done. Like I do with basketball." He smirked.

My face stiffened as I glanced at him annoyed.

"Take that back!" I snapped.

Lucas began laughing as he grabbed the stem of the rose, but suddenly dropped it. He tried to hide it, but I saw that his finger was bleeding a little. He didn't make a sound, but just hid his hands behind his back.

"You stuck your finger, didn't you?" I said raising a brow.

He held out his hand looking embarrassed.

"Wow that stings, but I don't get it. My fingers were nowhere near the thorns." Lucas insisted.

"Whatever you say, prickle fingers…" I replied.

I would never let him forget this.

"C'mon, I got band aids in the pack."

I opened up the biggest pocket and began rifling through the contents I had brought with me.

"Wouldn't it make sense to put them in a small pocket? So it's convenient to find?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm looking…why don't you build the fire for us?" I replied.

Lucas nodded and did just that. I finally found the band aids and gave one to Lucas and wrapped one around my finger as well. I threw Lucas the matches from my pack as he lit up our fire. He was still wagging his bandaged finger.

"Is your finger burning?" He asked.

"Just throbbing." I replied.

However, that thorn barely stuck me and it was strange that it hurt this much. Lucas and I gathered around the flames to keep warm. I let my body begin to relax and I was surprised I wasn't hungry at all. Neither of us have had anything to eat since Arendelle. I curled myself up in a ball resting my arms around my knees and stared up at the night sky. I thought about my stepdad and where he could possibly be. This place was so big...how would we possibly find him?

As Lucas and I talked about random things, a mild wind sprang up out of nowhere and made the campfire flicker. Lucas got on his feet looking around.

"Would you sit? You're making me nervous." I said yanking on his arm.

He scrutinized his gaze through the trees and I quickly saw what held his attention. Moving through the trees in a semi swift pace was some greyish, black smoke or something.

"Lucas...what is that?"

"I don't think it's from a fire." He replied.

We both watched the smoke curiously, but then as it got closer and barely touched the flowers near us, the flowers immediately began to wither until they were dead.

"Ri, let's move!" Lucas said yanking me to my feet, grabbing my pack, and we both took off in a sprint. I glanced back at our camp and as the smoke moved over, it easily snuffed out the fire. As we ran forward, I noticed Lucas was following a faint path, but eventually it disappeared. I glanced behind us again and the smoke was pretty far behind, but still heading in this direction. The path was a dead end at a rocky, cliff side with a dead tree against the edge. Nervously, I started pacing looking over the ledge to the other side where the path continued forward.

"Think we can jump it?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? We'd sooner break a leg or worse." Lucas replied.

"Ugh, I never wished so much in my life to have chosen track in school. Learning to jump over hurdles would have made this scenario seem like a piece of cake." I said.

Lucas looked around and stood up next to the dead tree glancing over the gap.

"Here Ri, help me push this." Lucas pressed.

I did so and we both pushed hard against the trunk and after about a minute of this, it began to give way. The tree fell across the gap perfectly giving enough room to climb across the trunk to the other side.

"Timber." I muttered.

"Ladies first." Lucas nodded helping me up.

"If I wanted to be good with my balance, I would have joined gymnastics, Lucas." I joked trying to hide my nerves.

"Ri, you can do this. We have no time." Lucas urged as the smoke was nearing us.

"Ugh okay, but if I fall and die...I'm going to haunt you." I said.

"You got this." Lucas nodded.

He helped me up as he held the one end of the trunk to steady it for me. I thought about scooting across, but that would shift the trunk, so I just held my arms out wide pretending I was a plane. Trying to focus on my balance and just each individual step. For most people this probably wouldn't be a big deal, but being afraid of heights didn't help either. The only people who know that fact about me was my family. I didn't like people knowing. I felt like it was a weakness and it was meant to keep private. Lucas for years has wanted to go up the Space Needle with me, but I always refused. In addition to my knowledge about Fantasia, my irrational fear was another thing I had kept from Lucas.

The trunk was decent sized, so it wasn't like I was traversing a wire or anything. Finally, I hopped off on the other end as I held the other end for Lucas. As he hopped on, I could swear I heard someone call my name. I glanced around and everything around me seemed to fade out as I focused on one thing. A person faced me and my heart leapt with joy. It was someone who I believed was dead. It was dad. He looked perfect and healthy compared to when I last saw him.

"Daddy?" I called out.

He turned walking down the path and I followed after him not even waiting for Lucas to finish crossing. Lucas called after me telling me to wait up, but I ignored him. My father was here? This whole time? I chased after him and I heard him say my name just as he always did before. Tears flooded my eyes as I followed him begging for him to stop. He rounded a bend several paces ahead of me and as I rounded that same corner, nothing. He was gone. I fell to my knees as tears streamed down my face. It wasn't an illusion...it was him. Lucas finally caught up to me frustrated I went ahead without him, but he softened as soon as he saw how upset I was.

"Okay Ri, you're gonna fill me in later cause that smoke is still behind us." Lucas urged.

He pulled me on my feet as I quickly wiped my eyes. We continued onward into the darkness unsure of where we were going, but just trying to get somewhere, anywhere safe from that deadly smoke. Suddenly, I stopped hearing something come out from the darkness. Someone was crying.

"Do you hear that?" I asked Lucas.

He fell silent for a moment, but nodded his head.

"We should find whoever that is...they aren't safe. It sounds like a child." I replied.

We continued on following the crying and luckily it was still in the direction we were going. We came through a clearing of trees to find a blonde little girl sitting on a large rock. As we approached, a twig snapped underneath my foot and the girl looked up surprised by our presence and she quickly stood up nervously. Once I saw her face, she needed no introduction.

"We don't mean to frighten you. We're friends, but do you happen to be Alice?"

The girl nodded subtly as she wiped her face.

* * *

AN: It's Alice, guys! I'm so stoked to include her in this story. I originally wanted her in Fantasia Unleashed, but instead I saved her for the sequel. This will be fun. :)

Did Riley see her dad? Has he really been in Fantasia this whole time? More revealed soon... Stay tuned. ^.^


	10. Chapter 9

~Chapter 9~

Cassim

After leaving my old home, Faheem traded me the scepter for something hard wrapped in a thick fabric. It felt like a dish or something, but I had strict instructions not to unwrap the item, but I had to hold onto it. Faheem grasped the scepter tightly clearly mesmerized by it.

"At last." He muttered.

"Great, now that you've got what you wanted...release my wife and let us go home." I said calmly not wanting to anger Faheem and cause him to do something rash.

"I say when we're done. Understood? Or should I make sure it's your wife who understands me?" He threatened.

"No!" I snapped, "Just tell me what to do."

"Good." He nodded.

Faheem closed his eyes and the scepter began to glow and a beam of light emerged from the scepter revealing a pale, ethereal spirit of some sort. She was dressed in white robes and looked as though she stepped out of Egyptian times. Her eyes had no pupils, but glowed intensely.

"Your question is my answer. Speak carefully, I am bound by the rule of one. One question, one answer." She bellowed.

"Show me where to find the scroll of the djinn?" Faheem quickly asked.

The spirit nodded and took off far on the horizon.

"Follow." Her voice echoed.

I turned to Faheem surprised by his calm demeanor.

"Was that…" I muttered in shock.

"An oracle?" Faheem replied raising a brow, "Yes, yes it was. Now we go after her."

If I had known what that scepter was, I would have used it a long time ago to ask what had plagued my heart for almost two decades.

As I was lost in my thoughts, Faheem in seconds whisked us away after the oracle in what seemed like seconds. Once the world around me seemed to slow down, I steaded myself demanding an answer from Faheem.

"What are you?"

"I am a djinn and not one to trifle with." He replied.

This explained a lot considering how we even came back here in the first place. Now that I knew, a lot of my questions were making more sense. The oracle was hovering just ahead of us with the scepter on the ground below her.

"Welcome to the Isle of the Djinn." She said. "Where your scroll is to be found."

Just behind her, I saw what looked to be a beautiful looking garden, but it was blocked by a large, golden gate with seemingly no way through. Faheem approached the gate and tried to make his way through. The moment he touched the gate, magic energy struck from the bars and pushed him back like a force field. I looked at the gate and noticed six circular plates along its structure.

"What is the meaning of this!" He yelled at the oracle, "How do I get in?" He demanded.

"I am bound by one." The oracle said.

He quickly stomped right up to me getting in my face.

"Ask her, ask her now!" Faheem ordered.

"Clearly, you didn't ask the right question." I replied crossing my arms.

"I warn you…" Faheem said, "Your wife will pay dearly for this insolence!" He growled.

"How do we get inside?" I quickly asked the oracle.

The oracle immediately stretched out her hand waving it across the horizon.

"Six djinn there will be...only they hold the key. Bring them back here and only then will these gates open."

Faheem immediately shouted in anger and began to pace. The oracle was swallowed back into her scepter as I stood there in a daze. My wife was a captive and I was the only one able to fight to win her freedom, but something in the way Faheem looked at me said there would be more hoops to jump through before I would get my wife back.

* * *

AN: Can't wait to reveal more about the Djinn for you all. Stay tuned for more soon!

Feel free to follow, review, or like the story if you feel so inclined to do so. It's a great motivator! :)


	11. Chapter 10

~Chapter 10~

Riley

Alice stared blankly at us tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Her body language definitely was stiff and she looked nervous, but curious as well.

"What you doing out here by yourself?" I quickly asked.

Alice wiped her cheeks brightening up her face with a kind, weak smile.

"I was following a white rabbit." She replied in a thick English accent.

"Why don't you follow us to safety because there is a poisonous smoke coming behind us." Lucas said quickly. Alice stood up on her feet and peered through the trees we just came from.

"You seem to mistaken." She shrugged casually.

Lucas and I looked behind us and we saw nothing amidst the trees. Nothing dead or remotely dying from some lethal smoke trailing behind us. I looked at Lucas and he at me and without saying it, I think we both felt a little crazy.

"Did we imagine that?" I whispered.

"Both of us?" Lucas questioned.

I knelt down at Alice's level putting my hands on my knees.

"Where do you live? We'll make sure you get home safe and in exchange would you mind answered a couple questions for us?" I asked her.

"I live in England, but that is not where we are don't you see?" Alice replied, "If we could just find that rabbit…" She muttered looking around seemingly emotional, "But I'm afraid there isn't a way out." Alice started wailing putting her face in her hands. Now I understood what it was like to suddenly have a little sister. Did Noella ever feel like this with me?

"Hey now...none of that. We'll help you."

"Uh, Ri...we already have plenty on our plate already." Lucas whispered pulling me aside.

"Yes I know, but I'm not gonna leave her here alone...besides she might help us traverse through the area."

"Yeah, let's let an eight year old from England lead the way." Lucas replied sarcastically.

"Excuse me…" Alice interrupted, "I'm actually ten."

"Oh much better." Lucas replied under his breath and I lightly elbowed him. "What about your hand, Riley? Yen Sid to let your light guide you…"

"He's an old sorcerer...it was probably just a random encouraging statement for our journey." I shrugged.

"And yet you and your sister opened up a portal to come to this world, so I'm not denying your capabilities." Lucas replied.

Frustrated, but wanting to try anything I held out my hand and closed my eyes trying to focus.

"Curiouser and curiouser." Alice muttered.

I opened my eyes and saw my hand glowing, but not in any particular direction except toward the trunk of a large oak tree nearby. Soon, someone started singing, but it wasn't coming from the three of us. Up on the taller branches of that tree, two yellow eyes appeared out of nowhere alone with a bright, toothy grin.

"Twas brillig, and the slithy toves

Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:

All mimsy were the borogoves,

And the mome raths outgrabe…"

Soon the face connected to a body of a cat with purple and pink stripes.

"Okay, now I'm losing it." Lucas said putting a hand to his head.

"Remember where we are…" I told him, "that's gotta be…"

"Oh, Cheshire Cat!" Alice exclaimed excitedly, "It's wonderful to see you again."

"It seems to me you three are lost." The cat replied.

"Please, help me find my way home." Alice pleaded.

"And can you help us find the djinn?" I quickly added.

"Djinn…" The cat muttered, "Home... but why would you leave? Most people are mad about this place."

"This is important, cat." Lucas snapped, "just help us out."

"Don't go losing your head now, human." The Cheshire cat replied as the creature caught his own head as it slid off his neck.

I immediately covered Alice's eyes not wanting this image to scar her for life.

"Woah, put your head back on!" Lucas demanded.

"As you wish." The cat replied zipping his head back in place like it was no big deal. I removed my hands from Alice's eyes once the cat was in one piece again.

"Are you even familiar with the Djinn?" I asked him.

"I know some, but not as much as her royal highness. The Queen." The cat replied.

Lucas and I exchanged curious looks.

"But we haven't met any queen." Alice insisted.

"You what?" The Cheshire cat said, "Oh that's a shame."

"Can you take us to her?" I pressed emphasizing every word.

"Some people go their way…" The cat replied speaking playfully, "No matter what I say, but my way is the best way leading nobody astray."

The Cheshire Cat quickly yanked on a branch above his head and it opened up a doorway within the tree trunk. The purple cat disappeared as we peered through the doorway curiously.

"Oh lovely!" Alice said excitedly walking through.

I glanced at Lucas nervously.

"Should we?" I cautioned.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained." He shrugged.

We found ourselves in a bright green garden of sorts or something. It went from night to day just like that as we stepped through the doorway. So bizarre. A bright blue sky adorned with clouds, but the clouds were not your typical clouds.

"Lucas look at those clouds...do they look odd to you?" I asked him curiously pointing up toward them.

"I'm seeing hearts and lots of them." He agreed.

I didn't understand it. Alice charged ahead of us excitedly clearly glad to have some company. Eventually as we moved forward, the path grew thinner and we could only walk in single file. The greenery seemed to grow steadily towering around us.

"Here Lucas, hoist me up." I urged.

"Up where?" He replied.

I rolled my eyes as he knelt down to give me a boost up on his shoulders. I peered over the top of the tall green shrubbery and I don't know how, but we were smack dab in the middle of a large maze.

"What in the world?" I muttered.

Suddenly, Lucas lost his footing and we both toppled over crashing to the ground.

"Ow! You klutz, what happened?" I mocked as I rubbed my back.

"I don't know, something was poking at my feet." Lucas replied with a shrug.

I glanced down at where Lucas was standing and I could swear I saw a pair of eyes peek out from underneath the grass.

"Ugh whatever, let's catch up to Alice." I insisted getting up on my feet offering my hand to help him up.

"Riley...Lucas. Quick this way." Alice poked her head from around a corner.

As we followed after her, we heard three voices nearby following them to find three living, walking-talking playing cards surrounding some trees that were full of beautiful white roses.

"We're painting the roses red, we're painting the roses red." The three black cards began chanting. They were doing just that dunking their brushes in big cans of bright red paint. The three of us peaked our heads around a corner watching these cards curiously.

"How charming." Alice muttered, "I want to help."

The little girl started to move toward them, but I stopped her grabbing her arm gently.

"Trust me, you don't want to get involved?" I whispered.

"But why?" Alice asked.

"Trust Riley on this, Alice. She's quite knowledgeable." Lucas nodded.

The three black cards kept merrily singing their little tune splashing red paint everywhere. As they finished the final tree, loud trumpets began to blare loudly and we saw long spears begin to hover above the greenery around us. The numbers were great and out from other parts of the maze were new card soldiers a mix of red and black suits. They surrounded the three lone black cards who were painting the roses as the three of them lay flat on the ground cowering in fear. I think I was the only one who knew what was coming. The white rabbit with a small pair of glasses on his nose wearing clothes adorned in hearts scurried down the path blasting the trumpet further.

"May I present her royal highness, her excellency, the Queen of Hearts!"

The woman that presented herself looked just as I'd always imagined she would. Her jet black hair was put up in a bun behind the gold crown atop her head. The red and black color blocked gown really stood out against her fair skin. The numerous card soldiers erupted in cheering at her appearance. She immediately grew cross at seeing the dripping paint off of the nearby trees. The queen marched up to the closest tree swiping a bit of paint off with her finger.

"Who dares to attempt this deception?" She roared angrily walking over to the trembling black cards.

"Those poor cards." Alice muttered, "We should have helped."

As the queen began to interrogate the perpetrators, I glanced behind us as a small group of red card soldiers got the drop on us pointing their spears our way. The three of us froze.

"Off with their heads!" The queen roared as she ordered the three black cards taken away to receive their punishment. The red card soldiers marched us forward to meet the queen. I was in the middle and I quickly grabbed Alice's hand who was shaking subtly and Lucas grabbed my other hand nodding at me reassuringly.

"Your majesty, we found some spies." One of the soldiers told her as we approached.

She walked in front of us glaring at each of us with disdain. She grabbed my chin turning my head to the right and left harshly. After doing the same to Lucas, she bent down peering at Alice.

"You're all children, are you not?" She asked, with her tone growing suddenly sweet.

"Alice is…" I replied patting her shoulder, "But…"

"Don't correct me, you foolish girl!" The queen snapped harshly, "And you will address me as your majesty. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, your majesty." The three of us replied.

"Now, what are you three doing here? What do you want?" She asked growing sweet again.

"We're after the Djinn…" Lucas replied.

"How would you children know of such things?" The queen replied.

"We were told the Djinn would help me find a member of my family." I answered, "Uh, your majesty."

"I see." The queen answered stopping suddenly, "Tell me children, are you familiar with the game of Croquet?"

I glanced at Lucas and Alice and they both quickly nodded.

"Yes, your majesty." I replied.

"Well then, join me for a game won't you? If you win, I'll tell you where the Djinn is…"

"And if you win?" Lucas asked.

"You'll lose your heads." She replied with a sinister grin.

"That's not right." Alice spoke up and the queen glared at her and immediately struck my across the cheek.

"Keep the blonde child in line. You two older children should set an example." The queen growled. I put my hand against my stinging cheek rubbing it gently.

"You okay, Ri?" Lucas whispered.

I nodded simply.

"Bring them to my palace courtyard," The queen ordered her soldiers, "We have a game to play."

* * *

AN: Who's familiar with the lines the Cheshire Cat was quoting? ;)

More to come soon, readers! Stay tuned!


	12. Chapter 11

~Chapter 11~

Years Ago in Fantasia

The two boys and Nasir's great granddaughter had become close as the three of them grew up. Her name was Tamara and the boys were both quite fond of her from the day they all met. Nasir in a roundabout way had brought them all together. Tamara's mother, wasn't keen on her daughter socializing with a couple of orphans, so the three friends made a pact to meet in secret every day. Together, they played games and Tamara would give the boys extra food that could be spared from her home. It was easy to pull off considering Tamara's family had plenty to spare since her father was a wealthy magistrate of their town. Nobody ever bothered them unless the local law enforcement caught either of the boys stealing and they would have to make a swift run for it and escape. In their town, anyone caught in a crime would be swiftly drafted into the military regardless of station.

As the boys grew up becoming young men, the younger of the two, wanted to pursue Tamara beyond that of friendship. His older friend excitedly encouraged him wanting the pair to be happy. Both of them knew that Tamara's family would not approve of a relationship with their kind, so the younger man would have to prove his worth and make something of himself. The older friend took the initiative to help his young friend by any means necessary. Late one night, he broke into several wealthy homes slowly pooling together a stash of valuables. Meanwhile, his young friend had no knowledge of this until the day his friend was caught. Jailed overnight before being shipped out to the nearest military encampment. Luckily, the older friend was rescued by the other exchanging a hug in gratitude. Always having each other's back and ready to defend or support the other. A bond not so easily broken, but then again, only time would tell.

* * *

AN: Ah, the ever changing bonds of friendship...more on these two to come later. Stay tuned. :)


	13. Chapter 12

~Chapter 12~

Riley

We were marched forward by several decks of card soldiers as we made our way to the queen's palace. From what I knew of the queen, her temper was quite short and she always demanded to have her way, so to find our way to the djinn, we would have to win, but she wouldn't let us keep our heads in that scenario. We came out on the other side of the maze passing by large topiaries of hearts. The queen led the way into a garden of sorts almost like a backyard in her castle. She had the three of us line up in a single file line beside her as one of the card soldiers brought over a bag that looked as if it carried golf clubs. The main difference being that there were animal feet sticking out of the end in an assortment of bright colors. The Queen of Hearts chose first pulling out a green flamingo. I completely forgot about this particular part of the story. It really had been too long for me to remember these little details.

"How does she expect us to hit a ball with a bird?" Alice asked.

"Don't knock it until you try it. Flamingo beaks are pretty tough." I answered her.

We each were offered the bag to pull one pair of feet out from it. Alice chose a pink bird, Lucas chose yellow, and I pulled the blue flamingo out. The birds to my surprise were pretty stationary as if they really were croquet mallets.

The white rabbit came toward the queen next carrying a red velvet pillow in the shape of a heart with four round ball-looking things on top. However, their surface wasn't smooth. The white rabbit presented the pillow first to her majesty as the matching green ball began to move on its own slowly rolling off the pillow on the ground in front of her. The ball unrolled itself revealing a green, little hedgehog yawning.

"These poor creatures." Alice said glumly, "I couldn't possibly hurt one of these animals."

"You will if you ever want to get home." The queen warned, "Come, let's begin."

The white rabbit gave us each of our hedgehogs matching the color of the flamingo we had chosen.

"This is ridiculous." Lucas whispered.

"I know." I agreed, "But she knows where the djinn is, so we must play along."

"I don't get this, but I'm with you Riley." Lucas replied.

"Me too, me too." Alice chimed in.

The queen started the game off winding up her arms very dramatically before she whacked her first shot. Her card soldiers were spread out all over the grass bent over in an arch shape for the game. As the green flamingo struck the hedgehog, the poor creature tumbled off in a swift roll. The queen was a terrible shot sending the hedgehog nowhere near the first soldier, but that didn't matter. The soldier moved himself on the field in direct path of the oncoming ball. Of course she would cheat. Alice was up next and her problem was just that she was shorter compared to the flamingo, but she gave it her best and whacked the hedgehog sending it into play. The same card soldier avoided the pink hedgehog at all costs moving out of its way so Alice wouldn't get her point. The queen chuckled under breath looking quite proud of her deception. As Lucas stepped up to play, I crouched down scooping up my hedgehog in my hands. Surprisingly, it only hurt as much as a pinecone as far as prickly goes. The animal stared at me with wide eyes and I rubbed his head gently with my finger.

"You and I are a team, little guy. I need to win this game." I told the hedgehog.

My hand emitted a subtle glow as I patted the creature giving it some version of a pep talk I suppose. When my turn came, I took my blue flamingo and aimed the hedgehog carefully trying to whack it in such a way that I could spin it through the card arch even while it tried to dodge. My hands relaxed around the blue flamingo's feet and I focused hard. I focused like I do when I play basketball or soccer. Intense focus on my goal. I felt a warmth emanating from my palms as I swung hard at the blue hedgehog. The creature took off flying at a freakishly high speed. Everyone around watched in amazement, especially me. The blue hedgehog took off like a bullet rolling through all the available hoops even with the card soldiers purposefully trying to dodge. Everyone fell silent as my hedgehog slowed down after going through that last hoop. We were all shocked, most especially me.

"Hooray Riley, You won!" Alice cheered clapping her hands excitedly.

"How did you do that?" Lucas asked in shock.

"I didn't do anything." I shrugged.

"What is the meaning of this?" The queen growled.

"I think I just won your game, your majesty." I replied.

The white rabbit began blaring his trumpet announcing the end of the croquet match. Not much of a match, I swung once and surprisingly won. The queen started pacing as whispering broke out amongst the crowd. Everyone curious of what she would do next. After pacing for about a minute, the queen grabbed my wrist yanking me in front of her closely.

"What are you playing at?" She muttered scrutinizing me intensely.

"Nothing." I replied nervously, "Uh, your majesty."

I half expected her to do something drastic out of anger, but her face softened as she released my wrist.

"I underestimated you, child." She said surprisingly calm, "It won't happen again. You have a reprieve since you won the game, so I will keep my word and tell you what I know of the djinn."

She was keeping her word? The Queen of Hearts? It seemed way too easy after making her suffer a loss. Maybe I wasn't remembering the story correctly. I wasn't sure, but my guard was still up.

"A good distance away from here lies the cave of the djinn. Pass through the Tulgey Wood and there…"

"How do I get to the Tulgey Wood?" I asked.

"Don't interrupt me!" The queen spat, "Follow the signs to the Tulgey Wood and there beyond lies the cave of the djinn."

"Thank you, your majesty!" I replied.

She promptly escorted us outside her gates.

"I did my part." The queen muttered, "So don't ever let me see your face around my kingdom again or there will be grave consequences." She warned.

We needed no additional threats and I think the three of us knew that she meant business. A trio of card soldiers escorted us off the grounds quickly.

"Man, that woman has the shortest temper I've ever seen." Lucas said.

"Tell me about it." I agreed.

"Riley," Alice interrupted, "Shall we look for the Tulgey Wood?"

I nodded and glanced around looking for any sign that could point the way. Just outside the Queen of Hearts palace, there was a large wooded area.

"Is that not the Tulgey Wood?" Alice questioned.

"There are no signs saying so…" Lucas answered her.

There was no path to speak of, but I had to find that djinn as quick as possible, so we just charged on through. We left the palace during the day, but the moment we entered through the trees, the sun slid down the sky at the peak twilight hour. The colors in the sky were bold and beautiful hues of orange and yellow.

"When we find the djinn, we should stop and make camp for night. Deal?" I asked Lucas.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Alice agreed answering for Lucas.

He just smiled and nodded in agreement. We walked for maybe an hour and the light in the sky didn't change at all. It hadn't grown dark or anything. We heard an owl hooting overhead, but the bird had an accordian for a neck that moved in and out as it flew overhead. It was louder than expected. Once the owl disappeared out of sight, we heard some whistling and a catchy tune through the trees.

"AAAAAAAAA…..very, very unbirthday to you." A voice sang out in time with the whistling.

"Good gracious, what is it?" Alice said spinning around curiously, "Can't we go see?"

I wasn't certain, but if my memories from my childhood and Disney fangirling were remembering correctly, finding the source of the song would delay us greatly.

"Trust me, Alice." I said patting her shoulder, "Let's keep moving."

Alice nodded and skipped just ahead of Lucas and I as we continued forward.

"I don't understand something." Lucas suddenly muttered as we walked.

"What's that?" I replied.

"How you're remembering all this? You know things as if you've been here thousands of times and you claim to not be a fan nowadays, hmm?"

"Chalk it up to nostalgia, I guess." I shrugged, "Whatever. It's not a big deal."

Lucas looked like he wanted to make another statement, but was interrupted by Alice.

"Lucas, Riley...look I found the signs…" She called out to us.

We ran up to her spying on the white wooden post staked in the ground. Several arrows were pointing off in various directions. With destinations like: Queen's palace, Sprightly Spring, Mome Raths, and lastly, the Tulgey Wood.

"The arrow points north." Lucas said.

"Then north is where we go." I replied.

Following the direction of the sign, we continued on now having a certain area to be heading toward. As continued walking, the air seemed to suddenly get thick with colorful hues of smoke that were rising from a specific source nearby.

"Can't we please see what that is?" Alice asked.

"Alice, have you ever heard the phrase curiosity killed the cat?"

"No." She replied.

"We just need to continue on." I urged, "Trust me on this."

Alice looked upset, but continued on the path in front of us. Eventually we happened upon a fork in the road heading west and east. In a patch of grass in the middle of the two paths was another sign for these woods, but the arrow was pointing directly at the ground.

"Ugh, now what?" I complained, "A lot of help that does."

Lucas began to manipulate the wooden arrow by turning this way and that.

"Perhaps we could ask someone for directions?" Alice suggested.

"Yeah, but who? There's nobody here, but us." Lucas replied.

We all fell silent and the more we thought, the more anxious I became.

"We just gotta pick a path and stick to it, I guess." I shrugged, "We're wasting time."

"Calm down, Ri." Lucas said putting a hand on my shoulder, "Hey, what about your hand glowing trick? Maybe it can show us the way?"

I wish my sister was here. She would know what do and how to handle things. She was so smart and a great problem solver. I extended my arm though doubtful a clear direction could be found in all this colorful smoke. The light emanating from my hand seemed to glow in any direction.

"Wait, look." Lucas suddenly said.

He pointed to the sky overhead and there were distinct letters of smoke in various colors.

"A-E-I-O-U." Alice said aloud.

"Vowels?" Lucas replied.

"Come on, Riley." Alice urged, "Let's go see."

I agreed and we followed the smoky letters above us straight to their source. We came into a glen that went on through to a small alcove with the area surrounded in mushrooms. It was like something straight out of a Mario video game. The mushrooms were mostly red with white dots spread out on top, but there were plain yellow ones as well. Odder still, I saw even tie-dye mushrooms. On top of a large red mushroom lay a caterpillar. It was blue and probably just a little bit bigger than Alice. At least it wasn't a spider, I was thankful for that. The caterpillar was smoking and puffing the colorful letters into the air. He glanced at us and then continued smoking and then puffed a circle of smoke in my face.

"Who are you?" It asked.

"Uh, if you please sir..." Lucas started to say, "Where is the cave of the djinn?"

"Why do you need to know?" The caterpillar replied.

"I'm trying to find my stepfather, you see…" I began to explain and the caterpillar puffed in my face again.

"I do not see." He replied simply.

"Well, if you wouldn't be so rude and interrupt…" I snapped.

"The cave that you seek is quite dangerous. Only truly mad people venture there." The caterpillar warned.

"Consider us mad then." Lucas said.

"Okay humans, I'll show you the way, but be warned not all is as it appears within the cave. Sometimes when you find an end, you have to go backward retracing your steps."

"What does that even mean?" I asked.

The caterpillar didn't answer, but instead yanked two big chunks out of the side of the mushroom handing each piece to Lucas and I.

"What about me?" Alice complained.

"Little girls have no use for such things." The caterpillar replied.

"What do we do with these?" Lucas asked.

"While in the cave, a change in perspective might do you some good. It could be big and it could be little. You decide."

"I'm getting a headache." Lucas said rubbing his head.

"Please, show us the way…" I urged.

The caterpillar chugged a large puff expanding his long body outward and when he finally blew out, he blew hard. A colorful blue smoke shot from his mouth heading out the way we came.

"Off with you silly humans...follow the blue smoke and surely you will find yourselves at the dwelling of the djinn."

We thanked the caterpillar and took off following the blue smoke. It took us back to the fork in the road and we ended up going north off the beaten path. Good thing we didn't even try to venture down the other two paths. Twilight was still upon us, the moon had not come up yet. So bizarre. At last the smoke stopped and promptly disappeared at a tall cliffside. There was a cave going deep inside the mountain.

"So I guess this is it…" Lucas commented.

"Right, let's go." Alice pressed.

"Not so fast…" I said stopping her.

"What is it, Riley?" Alice replied.

"This isn't a place for kids. We've been warned it's dangerous and I don't want to put you through that." I told her.

Alice immediately pouted crossing her arms in an attitude.

"That's not fair, I want to help." She whined.

Oh those words gave me a feeling of deja vu. I felt exactly like Alice six years ago when Noella first came to Fantasia. Who knew six years later I would be having my own journey.

"Just stay out here where it's safe." I told her, "We'll be there and back again in a flash."

Alice looked as if she wanted to argue, but instead held her tongue and sat down settling on a large rock near the entrance.

"Come on, Ri." Lucas urged, "We have a djinn to find."

* * *

AN: We're almost to the first djinn, readers! Exciting stuff to come! *claps excitedly* :D


	14. Chapter 13

~Chapter 13~

Cassim

Faheem paced in front of the gate angrily. He was like a kid throwing a tantrum who wasn't getting his way. It was probably foolish to do so in this moment, but I asked him a simple question.

"What's inside that gate that you possibly need so badly?"

"You don't need to know… all you need to do is come with me to gather all these djinns."

"Are you not one of them?"

"Fool! Of course not!" Faheem snapped glaring at me.

I kicked my foot in the dirt as I probed my captor.

"Let's say I help you find all these djinns…" I started to say.

"If you want your wife to live, you had better." Faheem replied.

"What assurance do I have that there won't be one more thing to do for you after we find them?"

"That's just the thing, Cassim, you won't know." Faheem sneered.

"Clearly, you need me, but I want to know why?" I demanded.

"I'm making a new rule…" Faheem spat, "Every time you ask a stupid question, I'm going to take it out on your wife, so choose your words carefully."

I felt a pit in the bottom of my stomach. There was no way out of this that I could see. I had to help him to ensure Corissa's safety.

"Alright, so where do we start?" I asked.

"For once, you ask a smart question." Faheem replied.

* * *

AN: Oh man guys...stay tuned. More to come soon! :D


	15. Chapter 14

~Chapter 14~

Lucas

Riley and I marched inside the cave unsure of what we would find. To our surprise, we found the place lit up by torches spread throughout the path we came down and down it did go. I felt like we were plummeting deep into a pit with a steep descent.

"Ever feel like your walking into the stomach of a giant beast?" Riley asked.

"No." I replied.

"That's what this feels like." Riley said nervously, "This is the stuff of nightmares."

I grabbed her hand as we kept moving forward.

"I'm not used to seeing this side of you…" I commented.

"What scared?" She asked raising a brow.

"Cautious...I mean at school you dominate. You show no fear." I replied.

"Correction...I dominate the soccer fields and the basketball court and naturally it's easy to be nervous outside my comfort zone. Are you not at all phased by this whole experience?"

"You know me...I'm a roll with the punches kind of guy." I nodded with a smirk.

"Tch...you dork. At least one of us is being honest here."

"Hey!" I retorted.

The both of us immediately burst out laughing, which definitely helped lighten the mood. After a few minutes of walking, the descent leveled out and the path plateaued. The cave was already lit up by torches along both walls, but another light soon added.

"Ri, your hand." I pointed out.

"I think we must be getting close." She nodded.

Eventually, we found ourselves in front of two tall bright red double doors. Both of us stopped.

"Wouldn't it be great if we went through those doors and there was a camera crew saying "gotcha" and this was all an extensive prank?"

"So where would your stepdad being kidnapped fit in?" I questioned.

"Wow, mood killer." Riley replied looking glum, "This is the first djinn...what if there are like ninety or a hundred to find before I reach him."

"Wow, pessimist." I said.

"Realist…" Riley corrected me.

"We're gonna find Cassim. Just breathe and we will get to him one step at a time." I smiled reassuringly.

"When did you get so smart?" Riley teased.

"Cause I actually put effort in my studies and my sport extracurriculars." I smirked.

"Hey!" She snapped.

"Now we're even." I nodded.

All jokes were done with both of us growing serious as we approached the door.

"Hey, there's something on the wall." I pointed out glancing around the doors.

Riley and I glanced at the script written and it was definitely unknown to me of course not in English, but there were symbols and they just looked like random scribbles.

"Wonder what it says…" I muttered tracing my hand across the symbols.

"It says: Beware the Jabberwocky, guardian over the djinn of fortune." Riley answered.

I looked at her as my eyes grew wide in surprise.

"What? Can't you read? It's as plain as day…" She replied.

"No Riley...I can't read it…" I mumbled.

"Okay, that's creepy." She said.

"C'mon let's get the djinn." I urged.

"Right." She nodded and we both pushed the double doors open.

We entered into a wide, open room with braziers lit up all around. A small path went up against the side of the wall that lead up to an overhang above.

"This is it?" Riley looked around disappointed, "Not gonna lie, I kind of expected something a little more intricate."

"What's that along the back wall?" I pointed out.

On a little rocky shelf naturally carved in the wall was a single playing card held up between two bronze plates.

"An ace of hearts?" Riley questioned.

As she reached for it, a deep, familiar voice echoed through the room and we were no longer alone. We turned and found that Cheshire Cat floating in the middle of the room looking upon us curiously.

"Well done humans, I see you've found the altar of the djinn, but I'm afraid this is as far as you go because you see, I'm cursed with protecting this wretched place." The cat said.

His eyes began to glow as he blankly stared off.

'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves

Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;

All mimsy were the borogoves,

And the mome raths outgrabe."

It was the same thing he said before, but he said it in such a way as if he was chanting a spell or incantation.

"Beware the Jabberwocky...beware the Jabberwocky." He continued.

The cat's head tilted back and jerked this way and that. Riley snatched my hand nervously as we watched the Cheshire Cat begin to morph.

"T-This wasn't in the movie." Riley muttered.

The color of purple on his fur faded and went to a dark emerald color replacing fur with thick scales. All four of its limbs elongated growing thick, sharp claws. Its neck extended long like a giraffe and it's face looked like that of a dragon. Four whiskers portrouded off its face as its tongue poked in and out of its mouth as it hissed viciously. Last was the wings that began to emerge from its back. The wingspan took up much space when fully stretched out and the creature stood up on its hind legs flapping its wings in a show of strength. The wind that emerged from the wings, knocked Riley and I off our feet with its power. Face to face we would fight the Jabberwocky.

"Uh...Lucas?" Riley muttered.

"Yeah?"

"How do we possibly defeat that?"

"My suggestion is...RUNNNNNNN!" I said pulling Riley to her feet as we both leapt out of the way just as the Jabberwocky tried to snap a bite. This was foolish. We had no weapons or anything. Riley and I were just a couple of high school athletes. We maybe could evade this thing for a time, but not forever. Riley dove underneath its belly trying to hide between its legs and I moved along the wall. Maybe if I could get up on the overhang to get on its back I could distract it...but what good would that do? I would just be thrown off. I hugged the wall as the beast roared trying to snap its teeth at Riley and she screamed completely terrified.

"Go for the card, Riley." I yelled, "I'll distract it."

I inched off the wall getting above looking down on the creature. I pulled that piece of mushroom that the caterpillar gave me not knowing what it could possibly do.

"A different perspective, huh?" I thought to myself.

I took a quick bite leaving some leftover and I immediately began to grow bigger. My head bonked against the ceiling of the room and I was now probably the same size as the Jabberwocky. Now this was a fight. I was about to go WWE smackdown on this thing. I yelled for Riley to get away from the creature as I leapt off the overhang smacking the Jabberwocky against the ground. The creature seemed stunned by the impact and Riley looked at me in shock.

"Why are you so big?"

"The mushroom." I shrugged, "Kinda wondering if I should join wrestling when we get back."

"I think popping mushroom steroids is probably not allowed." Riley replied holding back a laugh.

The creature began to stir and rose its head again growling at me.

"Get the card and then we can leave." I ordered Riley as I grabbed the Jabberwocky in a headlock, but the creature bucked me off him harshly ramming me against the nearest wall. It knocked the wind out of me. Riley was halfway to the card when she saw that I was thrown and she hesitated.

"Riley, no! Get the card!" I yelled.

She refused and took something out of her pocket. It was hard to see and Riley ran straight toward the creature and she threw something small into its wide open mouth. The Jabberwocky swallowed and in seconds, it shrunk down in size. No bigger than a mouse. I walked over to Riley in a single step due to my size as she picked it up by its tail.

"Wow, a change in perspective really did help." Riley muttered, "You okay?" She asked looking over me curiously. I shrugged smiling reassuringly.

"A bit bruised up, but I'll be fine." I nodded, "How did you shrink it?"

We exchanged looks and I realized.

"Mushrooms." We said together.

"Great, do you have more for me to come down to size?" I asked.

She handed me a bite sized piece, but grabbed my hand before I took it.

"Don't eat it...just lick it." She directed.

"Why?"

"You seriously going to question my logic?" She smirked.

I knew better than that and did just as she asked. In seconds, I shrunk down to my regular six foot self.

"Told you to trust me." She smirked.

"So what do we do with it?" I asked Riley.

The Jabberwocky was trying to get out from Riley's grip and tried snapping to bite her hand, which probably wouldn't hurt much at this point.

"Hmm…" Riley muttered, "The caterpillar said to retrace our steps, right?"

"Yeah."

"It's a riddle" Riley concluded, "Retracing means going backward, so why don't we say what the Cheshire Cat recited backward?"

"Go for it." I urged, "This is all you."

Riley began speaking enclosing her hands around the miniature Jabberwocky. Light began to emanate from between her palms and after a few moments when she finished the verse, her hands parted and the Jabberwocky was gone.

"What did you do?"

"I freed the Cheshire Cat." She replied.

Soon, that familiar ball of fluff appeared grinning happily at us.

"Thanks humans, I owe you a great debt. You freed me from the curse of the Jabberwocky. Please, claim your djinn." The cat urged.

I didn't fully comprehend it nor should I ever, but like the rest of her family, Riley was powerful. I could see that and I'm not sure she fully realized it yet.

Riley picked up the card examining it curiously.

"Is it too much wishful thinking in hoping this is the only djinn we have to locate?" Riley asked.

"If it was, I think your stepdad would be here." I reasoned.

"What if the Jabberwocky killed him?" Riley said nervously.

"Woah, okay bridge jumper. Don't worry so much."

"Rest assured humans…" The Cheshire Cat chimed in, "You're the first humans here in quite some time."

"See…" I said turned back to Riley, "Got all worked up for nothing."

"Well, let's get out of here. Apparently, this flimsy paper card is the djinn." Riley said fanning the card around. Soon the heart on the card began to swirl around, Riley and I watched curiously.

"Did you call my home flimsy?" A voice piped up.

A bunch of pink smoke immediately began coming from the card and she dropped it in surprise. Rising out of the card itself, was a pink skinned woman with long black hair swept over her right shoulder. She wore a white crop top with matching white pants. With a gold choker around her neck and thick, gold bracelets around both her wrists.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, honey." She replied.

"Are you the djinn from that card?" Riley asked her.

"I'm a djinn, yes." She replied, "The name is Nebula and it's wonderful to meet you Riley."

"How did you know my name?"

"I'm a djinn, honey. Once you touch that card, I know all things about my master."

"Master?" Riley replied.

"You get three wishes and until then, I'm yours." Nebula explained.

"Are their restrictions?" I asked.

"Of course." Nebula replied, "No messing around with free will, no bringing people back from the dead, and I can't kill anyone."

"Just like Aladdin." Riley whispered, "Well, now that we have the djinn, I guess we leave?"

In seconds, Nebula poofed us back outside the cave regrouping with Alice. Riley and I were in a daze as we came outside again.

"That was a freebie." Nebula commented.

Alice ran up and hugged us tight as if we were gone for a long time, but the hour was clearly still stuck at twilight.

"Lucas! Riley!" Alice said giving us hugs, "You were gone way too long. I had half a mind to come in there after you."

"We're glad you didn't." I told her.

"Is she the djinn?" Alice asked.

"Nebula." She replied shaking Alice's hand.

"Curiouser and curiouser." She replied, "Now what about going home?"

Riley quickly asked Nebula just that.

"Can you get us out of this world?" She asked.

"Make it an official wish. It's all about the right words." Nebula replied.

"Okay...uh, Nebula," Riley started, "I wish for you to take us from this world."

In seconds, Nebula poofed us all away and as the world around us came into focus again. I saw hues of blurry red and black colors. Once everything cleared, we were back in the Queen of Hearts garden where we had the croquet match. Just in front of us, was the Queen herself sipping tea with her card soldiers gathered around. As she gazed at our presence, she almost choked on her tea and quickly spat it out.

"Y-You children are back?" She asked in disbelief, "I didn't expect to see you again."

Riley turned to ask Nebula why she had brought us back here, but Nebula was gone. Riley still had the card and she tried fanning it around like she did before when Nebula appeared.

"What the heck?" Riley said nervously.

"Oh dear." Alice added.

"Off with their heads." The queen ordered loudly.

The card soldiers apprehended us quickly lining the three of us in a single file line. Riley was pushed forward first as a card with a large ax stood near her. The queen grinned maliciously sliding her palms together in delight.

"You may have won the battle, my dear, but you lost the war." The queen turned to the executioner, "Proceed." She urged.

I wriggled excessively against the soldiers at my back. Riley was going to die. It couldn't end this way...I wouldn't let it end this way. As the executioner rose the ax above Riley, I screamed her name as the world around us faded away.

As my eyes refocused again, Riley was lying near me on the other side of the campfire. Still in the woods from before running from that poisonous gas. Was it all just a dream? I glanced over at Riley who hadn't come to yet, but I saw the Ace of Hearts in her hand.

* * *

AN: Oh man guys! This was a thrilling chapter to write. The Jabberwocky was crazy! Plus, we have the first djinn. Yay! More to come soon, guys! Stay tuned! :D


	16. Chapter 15

~Chapter 15~

Years Ago in Fantasia

The days were rough on the two teenage friends. As often as they could, the two friends tried their best to forget their troubles. With being a little bit older now, they couldn't slip around the guards as easily as they used to. Even with help from Tamara, the two young friends spent some days missing a meal or two. Both of them scrawny from this unfortunate circumstance. When the older of the two fell gravely ill, his younger friend and Tamara stopped at nothing to help him get well again. Tamara knew that her uncle had some unique remedies within his home, so one night she visited him to ask for such things. Her uncle obliged her with what she needed and she regrouped with the younger of the two men, her boyfriend. Tamara and her boyfriend hurried back to their friend as quick as they could.

"I hope this helps." Tamara said nervously, "I don't even know exactly what it's supposed to do for him."

Her boyfriend put a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll pull through...he's stronger than most."

"I hate that I can't do anything to get you both off the streets. It's wrong."

He smiled warmly and leaned in pressing his lips to hers pulling away slowly as he brought his hand to her cheek.

"Don't worry so much. We're regulars out here and have a routine that works for us."

He took her hand in his holding it as they walked through the back alleyways together. It didn't last. Tamara's father caught them together and struck his daughter for her disobedience.

"Please father, I love him." Tamara pleaded.

Her father looked irate and as the boyfriend tried to defend Tamara and their relationship, the father shoved him to the ground and summoned the guards. The father informed the guards making up some wicked lies about the young man and they promptly apprehended him escorting him away. Tamara tried to run after him, but her father restrained her from doing so.

"That young man is not of noble birth...this is for the best." He told her.

"Since when do you know what's best for me?" She snapped as he held onto her tightly to keep her from chasing after the young man. He peered back at her looking nervous of what the future may hold, but one thing was for certain to him.

"Tamara, I love you. I'll be back." He called out as the guards shoved him along.

"I'll be waiting, Cassim." She called back.

With Cassim out of sight, Tamara's father released her and she took off to get the medicine to her sick friend.

* * *

AN: Well, there's one reveal... I've been eagerly anticipating this reveal! Who guessed right? ;D

More backstory to come in further chapters. Stay tuned.


	17. Chapter 16

~Chapter 16~

Riley

My eyes fluttered open and shot up with a start clutching my neck thinking that I was dead for a moment. The heart beating inside of me was so intense I wondered if I was having a heart attack. I grabbed my chest in thinking so.

"Whoa Ri, it's okay." Lucas urged.

"What happened?" I replied in a daze trying to recall everything.

I glanced down at the card I was holding.

"Was that real?" I questioned examining the card.

The ace on the card spun around and soon that all too familiar pink smoke emerged again.

"Nebula!" I cried out as I dropped the card.

"In person." She replied, "Hey, careful with my home." She scolded after I dropped her card.

"Can you possibly explain what happened?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, I can see your whole ordeal leading up to when you made camp right here. You pricked your fingers on a couple of random roses on the ground?" Nebula asked.

Lucas and I exchanged guilty looks. We should have left well enough alone, but we did find Nebula, so it wasn't a total waste.

"Did everything with Alice actually happen?" I asked her.

"Oh yes, all of it." Nebula answered poofing up a hammock for her to lay on.

"I don't understand." I replied.

Nebula sat up crossing her arms sternly.

"Come on master, keep up would ya? The dream was real...as the djinn of fortune, my altar was found in a very unfortunate place. Only the fortunate ones, can remove me from that place and you did."

"So you're saying we really could have died?" Lucas asked.

"I wouldn't have let that happen." Nebula winked.

"Okay, now I have a headache." I muttered.

"Nebula, do you know where other djinns are located?" Lucas quickly asked.

"I'm afraid not," She replied, "I've been trapped in that dreamland for many years, so I've been unaware of the world outside while I've had no master."

"Aren't djinns' supposed to be all knowing?" Lucas replied.

"Aren't humans supposed to be smart?" Nebula smirked making Lucas grow even more annoyed. I stepped between them before either or them did something foolish.

"Okay, you two. We're all friends here. Though Nebula, I am really curious why you aren't aware of any other djinns?"

"I mean I am to an extent, but my knowledge really only resonates with each master who obtains us. So I might get a sense of other djinns, but I don't know the specifics." Nebula shrugged.

"Ri, what about your hand?" Lucas asked.

"Let me see." Nebula asked poofing right beside me examining my hand enclosing it in hers. "You, my master, are quite powerful in your own right."

"Yeah, that hand has summoned portals to other worlds." Lucas nodded.

"It's not a big deal. I don't think it will help me much." I replied with a shrug.

"You clearly don't understand, but all the same, should I remind you that you still have me so you shouldn't forget about your three utmost desires you can ask of me…" Nebula reminded.

My heart leapt with joy. I completely spaced that detail. This journey would be easier than I thought.

"Nebula, I wish you to bring my stepdad to me immediately. His name is Cassim." I said excitedly.

Nebula nodded closing her eyes as she lifted her arms to procure some magic energy, but then she stopped a few seconds later lowering her arms.

"What is it?" I asked immediately worried.

"I cannot interfere with those bound to another djinn." She replied, "I'm sorry, master."

Of course it wouldn't be that easy.

"Are you serious?" I whined.

"Is there some other desire I can offer you at this time?" Nebula asked.

That was the one. I would use one wish to bring Cassim here and a second to take us home, and my third, inspired by Aladdin, I would set her free from the obligation of being a djinn. Lucas suddenly grabbed my shoulder whispering an idea in my ear. I immediately perked up at hearing his idea and I wish I had thought of it first. I quickly turned to Nebula.

"Nebula, I wish for you to send a secret message only for my stepdad's ears. Tell him that I'm here and I'm trying to find him..."

"Is that all?" Nebula questioned,

There was much to say, but I wanted to keep it brief.

"Just tell him to stay safe until I find him."

"I'll deliver the message personally, master." Nebula replied with a smile.

She immediately poofed out of sight and Lucas and I began cleaning up camp packing up the backpack. Apparently, we only were in that dreamland or rather Wonderland overnight, so the sun was just peaking over the horizon. I went to get Nebula's card, but a small monkey bounded up out of nowhere and picked it up before I could get to it.

"What the heck?" I muttered.

The animal curiously sniffed the card and even went so far as to lick it.

"Hey little guy…" I muttered crouching down to its level, "Can I have that back please?"

"Oh yeah Ri, talk to it because it definitely understands English." Lucas teased.

The monkey froze looking at us and then in seconds, it took off further into the trees with the card in tow.

"See what you did?" I grumbled lightly pushing him in the shoulder.

Lucas apologized and the two of us quickly took off after the animal. The farther we ran, it seemed as if we stepped into a brand new area of habitat. I saw a group of lemurs climbing through the branches over head and saw a python around another thick branch. Many colorful birds flew around this way and that. They looked like a more exotic breed than the typical robins or crows found in Seattle. The pine trees eventually became moss covered and the trees were taller and wider. We had ventured into an area of thick vegetation and dense bushes. The only thing that really wasn't green around here was the dirt ground we were following. The monkey managed to slip so far ahead of us in no time at all, but naturally Lucas and I didn't give up. Luckily, running wasn't an issue for either of us considering we were athletes, but it was still a bother keeping up with a silly animal. With all this running, we had taken a chunk out of our water supply and I heard the sounds of a creek or stream nearby.

"Should we stock up on water before we go further?" I questioned.

"What about the card?" Lucas urged.

"It won't take long." I replied, "We're gonna need water."

"How about we split up? I'll refill our water bottles and you keep going…" Lucas offered.

I looked at him rolling my eyes at the suggestion.

"Are you kidding? The last thing we should be doing is splitting up." I said dryly.

"This isn't a horror movie." Lucas joked.

"Be serious...let's go refill our water and press on." I replied.

We followed our ears to the nearest stream filling our bottles. Stopping probably took around five minutes, but for a monkey, we would probably never see it again. When we returned to our previous path and followed some muddy footprints, we found the card lying on the ground in a random small clearing of the trees. Though the clearing wasn't naturally made. It was like an elephant came through and flattened the terrain or something. We were led to a tall cliff face of hard rock, but with three tiers up to the top, which was more than likely climbable. As I bent down to pick up the card, Lucas grabbed my elbow suddenly.

"Ever feel like you're being watched?" He whispered subtly pointing up.

Eyes. There were eyes all around us looking down upon us. Whatever was watching was hidden in the brush, so we couldn't identify them all, but clearly we were outnumbered. Leaves were rustling all around us and soon the group of eyes all around made themselves known by stepping out of the shadows. The group hopped down to our level surrounding us. Big, hairy figures I had only ever encountered at a zoo. Each creature packed with a lot of muscle. Gorillas.

* * *

AN: Here we go guys...any speculations as to where Riley and Lucas are? :D Stay tuned more to come soon.


	18. Chapter 17

~Chapter 17~

Riley

The apes surrounded us closing in around us in steady strides. I was too afraid to look around to even pick out a leader. If they felt at all threatened, Lucas and I wouldn't stand a chance. This group had young gorillas among them, so that would more than likely make their mothers particularly protective.

"We need to get low…" Lucas whispered, "Don't make eye contact because they might think it's a challenge."

"How do you know that will work?" I questioned.

"I saw it on Animal Planet." He replied.

Lucas and I threw ourselves at the mercy of the apes and for what I could tell, none seemed to act aggressively. In fact, they acted more curious than aggressive. One dark brown gorilla stepped forward tapping my backpack. I lowered my head the closer it got trying to keep my body from shaking. Soon, every one of us look up into the thick branches of trees and vines to hear a loud shout from a man. Without seeing him, I knew exactly who it was. He seemed to come flying from out of the trees. A jungle man with long brown hair wearing nothing, but a loincloth. He strode over to us walking on all fours. He briefly sniffed Lucas and I and promptly grabbed my palms examining them and quickly held up his palm to me. Remembering the movie, I put my palm against his and he cracked a slight smile.

"English?" He asked.

I nodded. He circled Lucas and I once more, but pulled us to our feet.

"I'm…" He started to say.

"Tarzan!" Another voice called out.

A young woman with a thick British accent called out emerging from the nearby thicket. She wore a white tank top with a green skirt knotted at the hip.

"You really ought to wait up for me...you know you're faster." She muttered joining us.

She locked eyes with me running a hand through her long brown hair. As she walked up to Tarzan, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Who are your friends?" She asked him.

"Strangers." He replied simply.

"Please..." I said stepping forward, "We mean you no harm, we're just passing through."

"Name?" Tarzan asked.

"I'm Riley." I replied and introduced Lucas as well. A pair of gorillas got really close to Lucas as we talked.

"I'm Jane." The other woman replied, "It's nice to meet you. Shall we help you cross our jungle then?"

"Are you their leader?" Lucas suddenly asked Tarzan interrupting Jane.

He nodded.

"Can you tell your gorilla friends to stop messing with my hair?" Lucas asked nervously.

Tarzan grunted a couple of times and the apes immediately stopped. Tarzan spoke further to the rest of the apes several grunts and noises. They soon all turned and headed off into the trees leaving us be.

"Do you know about djinns in the area or anything of the sort?" I quickly asked.

Tarzan and Jane exchanged doubting looks, but curious all the same.

"Djinns, you say...I'm not sure, but my dad might know. Come back to our treehouse where you two can freshen up." Jane offered.

"Thank you." I smiled.

Suddenly, a poof of pink smoke appeared and Nebula rejoined us.

"So what'd I miss?" She asked abruptly glancing around at each of us, "Apparently, a lot."

Tarzan led the way back to their home, but we opted to follow Jane back since she wasn't swinging from vines in the trees. We went around a large waterfall on the way, which would be good to remember for refilling bottles later. Especially considering how much water I was drinking as we hiked along. Lucas wasn't quite as thirsty since he hadn't touched his bottle since we got here, but he did snack on some trail mix from the backpack as we moved forward eventually hitting a steep incline. Eventually in the distance, we spotted a treehouse high in one of the large trees. Vines were sparse in this specific area, so Tarzan rejoined us on foot walking on the ground like an ape. Jane led us across a rope bridge cross a wide gap between two cliffs, which lead up to the climb up the tree trunk and into the wooden house.

"Welcome to our home." Jane said smiling broadly as she opened the door wide. It was a simple, quaint little home in this thick jungle. Definitely a huge step up from camping out in tents. There was some furniture and belongings scattered around. From a makeshift kitchen in the corner to a small table just next to it. Toward the back there were two closed wooden doors I assumed were bedrooms. Near those closed doors was a back door leading out onto a wooden deck I could see through the windows.

"Nice place you have here." Lucas commented.

"It was built by Tarzan's late parents." Jane replied.

Nearby in the back out of sight, a petite older gentleman with a milk white moustache wearing a beige shirt and shorts with a blue bowtie appeared. I looked at him curiously noticing the wrinkles underneath his eyes and a balding head of hair. He walked out carrying a tray of cups carefully watching his step.

"Welcome home, Janie dear. How about a nice spot of tea?" The man said finally noticing Lucas and I as he looked up at us putting the tray on the table.

"I see we have guests. I'll put on another pot of water." He muttered extending his hand out, "Archimedes Q. Porter at your service my young friends."

"I'm Lucas and this is Riley." Lucas replied shaking hands firmly before doing the same with me.

"Jolly good to meet you both, but may I ask, what are you doing in this treacherous jungle?"

Jane offered us some wooden chairs to sit in and Tarzan opted to sit on the wood floor, but I don't think he minded much. We gathered together to explain our story, though keeping it brief. From looking for Cassim and finding him was going to happen only by finding djinns. Jane offered us tea while we politely took the cup. Tarzan was the only one who didn't have any.

"And that's basically why we're here." I finished after a few minutes of explanations.

"My word." Archimedes replied, " You're only children and you're all alone on this journey?"

"That's right, sir." Lucas answered.

"You see daddy, "Jane chimed in, "I brought them here thinking maybe you might know of such things. I didn't want to leave them by themselves."

"Quite right." He replied, "But I'm afraid I don't know of any djinn around here."

"What is djinn?" Tarzan asked.

Soon, pink smoke emerged from the backpack where I had placed the ace of hearts.

"Oh honey, this is a djinn." Nebula appeared, "I've got much power even in my pinky finger."

"Everyone…" I said glancing at our hosts, "This is Nebula. She is the first djinn we found."

"I know nothing of the like around here…" Tarzan said.

"My word, she is extraordinary." Archimedes said curiously looking her over.

I think the jungle humidity was getting to me. I felt as if I'd been sweating for hours, but that was to be expected in such a drastic change in climate. My stomach was in knots, but it couldn't be dehydration since I had been drinking water this whole time. I wiped my forehead and Jane put a hand on my shoulder.

"Riley, are you quite alright?" She asked.

"I just don't think my stomach is agreeing with the hot tea in this hot weather." I smiled weakly.

Lucas looked unconvinced.

"Ri, what is it?" He pressed.

I just shook my head smiling like it wasn't a big deal and it wasn't. I asked to use their kitchen sink to splash some refreshing water in my face. After getting permission, I got up to do just that while they kept peppering Nebula with various questions. Lucas watched me curiously making sure I was okay. I flipped the faucet handle and water came blasting out of the nozzle. My nose started running and I quickly wiped my nose on my arm. I could wash my arm right now after doing that knowing they wouldn't have kleenex here, but as I looked down, my arm was covered in blood. I felt it coming from my nose steadily and I cupped my hands over my face in a panic.

"Riley!" Lucas called out.

Feeling immediately sick suddenly, I bent over the sink and vomited harshly. Several voices called my name, but the next thing I knew, I hit the floor blacking out.

* * *

AN: Tarzan I feel is such an underrated Disney movie, so I thought it was opportune time to include it within Fantasia. More to come. Stay tuned! :D


	19. Chapter 18

~Chapter 18~

Years Ago in Fantasia

Cassim was taken by two guards to the soonest caravan leaving for the military barracks, which happened to be this night. Unlike his friend before, who was jailed overnight to give opportunity for a rescue, there was no such luck for him. He was scared and didn't know what to expect. The two soldiers got him to the caravan pushing him inside the wagon. He wasn't the only victim tonight. The back of the wagon was filled with young men all varying ages, but each were still quite young. The caravan took off into the dead of night and Cassim starred up into the sky gazing at the stars. He didn't know how long he would be taken for. Weeks? Months? Even years? Would being in the military change him? How long would Tamara wait for him to return? If he followed orders and respected his superiors, maybe he would come home sooner.

The ride to the barracks was long and grueling, but eventually the caravan made it to a large secluded area surrounded by tall protective walls with only one way in and one way out. It was heavily fortified with soldiers in armor manning their posts armed with scimitars and other weapons. All the men and boys with Cassim in the back of the wagon, were filed out in a single file line. A soldier went down the line taking names and assigning boys to tents to sleep. There were four to five people crammed in one tent, which made it even more unpleasant. The new recruits started that very morning with little to no sleep during the ride over. The soldiers trained the new recruits for long hours every day; Teaching each young man how to fight and wield weapons. The younger boys of the group between the ages of ten and fourteen, mainly did chores for the soldiers since they were still quite young to be of use. Cassim was assigned to a tent with three others. A grumpy young man by the name of Sa'Luk, another named Omid, and a pair of twin boys who were younger.

Cassim took his training very seriously and never tried to undermine the authority figures in camp. He never once tried to even escape knowing that would result in less food rations or in other cases, fifteen lashes with a whip. Sometimes even both. Cassim had felt like weak person most of his life considering him being an orphan, but he didn't want to feel like that anymore. For weeks, he trained hard sparing with the older boys building up muscle, taking a few hits, but ultimately showing a lot of promise to the superiors. Cassim excelled and became a powerful leader within the military unknowing at the time that he would serve for three long years.

* * *

AN: Man, Cassim can't catch a break, can he?

I'm really enjoying these flashback bits. Hope you readers are too. :D

Next chapter up soon!


	20. Chapter 19

~Chapter 19~

Lucas

I knew something was wrong just by looking into her eyes. Riley had a nasty habit of putting up a brave, strong front when she felt the exact opposite at times. This was how she got through sports. She would work hard and not show any weakness and would dominate the soccer field or the basketball court.

As soon as Riley hit the ground, the rest of us stood up in a shock. I was the first to see Riley, but Tarzan was right behind me.

"Can you help?" He turned around to ask his father-in-law.

"I'll certainly try." Archimedes nodded, "Let's get her to a bedroom and I'll do some tests."

Tarzan picked Riley up off the floor and we gathered in the nearest bedroom. Jane helped her father and asked us to wait outside. Crowding the room pacing anxiously wouldn't help. Nebula and I watched nervously and I turned to her.

"Can't you do something?" I urged, "Can't you make her feel better with a snap of your fingers?"

"My master has to wish for it, Lucas. The only time I can truly bend that rule is if it's a life or death situation."

"Did you not see her collapse on the floor just now?" I said raising my tone.

"She may just be very exhausted…" Nebula reasoned.

I wasn't convinced this was merely exhaustion. We had been trekking through a dangerous jungle and maybe something bit her. The waiting was nerve racking. I considered myself a patient person until this moment. After ten minutes of Jane coming in and out of the room wetting some linens and returning, Archimedes came out himself.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"She hasn't stirred at all, but some of my blood tests I've done are inconclusive as to what's troubling her." He told me.

"Can you make better?" Tarzan asked him.

"By jove, I'm going to try. Though I do have a couple of questions for you my boy, if I may…"

"Ask away." I replied.

"How long have you two been in the jungle?"

"I would say a few hours probably at least." I answered.

"Hmm, I have a suspicion, but other questions I need to ask Riley herself."

"Could she have gotten bit, sir?" I asked.

"Jane looked for that first and there are no such marks. Did she ingest anything unusual? Maybe ate off a wild plant or even some fish meat that perhaps was no good?"

"Now that I think of it, I don't think she's eaten anything at all…" I replied, "I ate some trail mix and she drank a ton of water. Maybe malnutrition?"

"Did she show any sign that she was feeling unpleasantly?" Archimedes asked.

"Not at all." I said.

"Did you drink some water as well?" He asked.

"No, but we got it from a fresh flowing stream, not a pond or anything."

"May I see your bottle?" He asked, "I'd like to test the water."

I quickly grabbed my water bottle from the backpack and handed it to him and while Archimedes disappeared into another room, Jane came out.

"She's awake if you want to see her." She told me.

Nebula and I went in the room and Riley looked really different to me as I saw her lying there. There was an IV needle in the crook of her arm and she looked so pale. Beads of sweat dripped down her forehead as Jane handed a cloth to me. I gently wiped her brow.

"Well, someone got in a good workout trekking through the jungle." I said sitting beside her trying to lighten the mood.

She smiled weakly.

"There's no need to fuss…" She replied.

"Clearly." I smirked.

Her voice even sounded different in such a short amount of time. It was quite hoarse. Soon, Archimedes joined us again and he gave me back my bottle emptied of my water.

"I found an unfamiliar bacteria within the water and this might be the culprit."

"Great, so how do we flush it out of her system?"

"That's the tricky part. I'm not sure." Archimedes replied, "The bacteria is attacking her digestive system and seems to be spreading."

"Okay, now I'm more worried. How do we stop it?"

"Her immune system has to stop it. I've given her some antibiotics and her body just has to fight this thing. There is nothing to worry about at this point."

My heart jumped to my throat and I glanced at Riley.

"When would you be worried?" I asked.

"Only if the bacteria spreads to her lungs...but that is the worst case scenario. She's stable and we're doing all we can."

"Riley…" I muttered, "Why don't you just ask Nebula to heal you?"

"He's right, master…" Nebula agreed with me for once, "All you have to do is ask."

"I've been sick many times before…" She insisted, "I'm not going to use one of my wishes for something like that."

"What about finding Cassim?" I asked her.

Her body stiffened and clearly it struck a chord. Soon after, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she tensed up shaking in convulsions suddenly. I pleaded with Archimedes to help her and as soon as she started, she stopped, but her eyes didn't open again. He checked her pulse.

"Let's let her rest." Archimedes insisted.

We all left her alone, but Jane peeked her head in every ten minutes or so just to check on her.

"Daddy, what can we do?" Jane asked.

"I'm afraid it's a waiting game at this point, Janie." He told her.

"The animals have been getting sick lately…" Tarzan suddenly muttered, "The weaker ones preyed on by predators probably spreading it."

Tarzan looked at me intensely.

"You must show me where you got your water." Tarzan insisted.

"It was just a small stream near where you found us. I don't know the direction." I replied.

Tarzan promptly ran out of the treehouse disappearing so suddenly shouting as he left. The rest of us exchanged curious looks waiting for him to get back. It was a half hour later that he returned.

"Find anything, Tarzan?" Jane asked.

"I followed the stream and found a panther carcass in water. I pulled it out." He replied.

"Oh dear, that explains much." Archimedes muttered, "But the bacteria is still being spread by everything that has had contact with the water. Was the body fresh, Tarzan?"

Tarzan nodded.

"Well, that's in our favor at least. The body hasn't been contaminating the water too long." Archimedes replied.

"I have to find the djinn. Riley is trying to recuperate, but that doesn't mean I can't go. If I find it, I can wish her well and wish away the bacteria being spread."

"But where will you search?" Jane asked.

"I'll take him." Tarzan replied, "I actually know of a people in a cove to the south who have been in this jungle longer than I. They're known as the Twilight Dagger Tribe. I fought their chief once, a brutish man, I narrowly escaped, but I left him with a scar on his right temple. Maybe we could make a trade of sorts...We could ask about the djinn and they would be informed of the water situation."

"I'm ready, let's do it." I said eagerly.

"It will be dangerous." Tarzan warned.

"We have to find the djinn, so lead on." I nodded.

"Lucas...do be careful." Jane said, "We'll be anxiously awaiting your return."

I turned to Nebula looking at her curiously.

"Would you like to tag along?" I reasoned, "Might be nice having a djinn out there."

"I stay with my master, Lucas, sorry." She replied.

I nodded and actually when I thought about it, should anything take a turn for the worse, I'd want Nebula here to save Riley.

"Ready?" Tarzan asked.

I nodded and Tarzan ran out of the treehouse diving down landing on a lower branch with amazing precision. This would be interesting keeping up with him since I had no acrobatic skills whatsoever. I slid down the trunk of the tree joining him and as soon as I joined him, he swiftly moved down lower again. He was patient with me and I appreciated that.

Tarzan raced ahead of me only stopping to allow me to catch up and it didn't take long for the treehouse to move to the distance. I was an athlete sure, but I was a chump compared to Tarzan. He held a very muscular stature similar to that of a gorilla only without the fur. He swung from the trees like an Olympic gymnast. It was intimidating to me. Who knew that maybe after high school in college I could bulk up some. I mean Tarzan was a bit older than me, so maybe it was something to look forward to. The only thing I had going for me was my height, which is why my basketball coach liked to have me in the center of the court.

"So where is this tribe?" I asked when I had caught up with Tarzan again.

"Beyond the waterfall." Tarzan replied with a grunt.

"Should we be unarmed?"

"Yes, Chief Batoa will see a knife as a threat. We don't want a fight on our hands."

"Especially it being the two of us. How many are we talking here?"

"At least forty strong." Tarzan replied.

With that knowledge, I was a little less confident moving forward. Should something go awry, Tarzan naturally wouldn't be able to fend off against an entire tribe of warriors. I needed to distract my mind from dredging up the worst case scenario.

"So uh Tarzan," I said casually as we walked, "Have you lived here your whole life?"

He grunted with a nod.

"Is Jane your wife or girlfriend?" I asked randomly.

"Jane is my mate." He replied, "What is girlfriend? Is Riley yours?"

My hands clenched at the insinuation and I quickly corrected him, but why did I get so nervous? Maybe one day I wouldn't have to correct anyone.

After a lot of trekking an hour maybe two, I heard the roar of thunderous waterfalls and we followed the sound to their source.

"Okay, now what?" I asked Tarzan.

Tarzan ran straight through the falls disappearing into the white mist. My eyes narrowed. So much for staying dry. I thought we would go around the waterfall or above it not through it. I backed up a few paces and charged in right after Tarzan. Just behind the water, there was a small cave with an opening to come out through the other side. I half expected there to be a new habitat on the other side, but it was just more jungle. Nearby I heard a few small twigs snap and I curiously followed the noise and saw two panther cubs wrestling in the grass. It was like a zoo experience without protective glass. As I tried to move forward, Tarzan yanked me back by the arm bringing a finger to his lips. Stealthily, he had me follow him to another area far from the cubs and once they were out of sight, we stopped for a moment.

"What was that about?" I asked, "They were only cubs."

"I could smell the mother nearby. I didn't want a fight especially since you're with me. Must protect."

"Well, I appreciate it, but I really can take care of myself."

In that moment, something wet and sticky landed on my arm and I freaked out waving my hand around wildly. When I opened my eyes, there was a little green tree frog with red eyes staring at me, but then hopped away. Tarzan smirked.

"Okay, I'm from the city. I was caught off guard." I reasoned feeling extremely embarrassed. I'm glad the guys from my team did not just witness this. Tarzan and I moved forward and suddenly Tarzan stopped short freezing looking around.

"Lucas!" Tarzan cried out with panic in his face and the next thing I knew, I was grabbed from behind with a burlap hood thrown over my head.

* * *

AN: Can you imagine going on a jungle safari or something with someone like Tarzan? Hilariously epic, I think. XD

Will the tribe hear Tarzan and Lucas out about the infection situation or harm them? Stay tuned!


	21. Chapter 20

~Chapter 20~

Cassim

Faheem brought us to a town bustling with people taking the scepter of the oracle with us. I was ordered to grab the first person off the streets and have them ask the questions of the oracle. The first person I found wasn't very accommodating and Faheem told me to end them, which I refused not wanting to harm an innocent person. So I found someone else off the street in this city and they were very compliant. We found the djinn with little difficulty among a plantation of animals. The oracle was very helpful with the specifics of where the djinn was located. Faheem ordered for the next one and as we ventured out to get the second, a small pink djinn poofed up on my shoulder. Startled by the appearance, I hoped Faheem wouldn't notice.

"Cassim, don't react. I'm Nebula, a friend of Riley's. I have message from her to you. She's here and she's coming to find you and she hopes you stay safe until she comes. Goodbye."

As soon as she came, she was gone. I didn't even know what to feel in this moment. Relief that someone actually came after me? Or dread if Faheem found out and would try to harm her. If I could get a message to Riley to free her mom, that would be something because then I would have no further obligation to Faheem.

* * *

AN: Another check in with Cassim and he officially knows that Riley is in Fantasia looking for him. Maybe that gives some peace of mind.

Next chapter up soon...stay tuned! :D


	22. Chapter 21

~Chapter 21~

Years Ago in Fantasia

After their friend Cassim was taken away to the military, Tamara helped nurse her friend Faheem Jafar back to health. The tonic she received from her uncle undoubtedly worked. When Faheem learned of what happened to his friend Cassim, he stopped at nothing to find out where his friend was and had every intention to rescue him. Tamara knocked him down a few pegs insisting that they just wait it out, but Faheem wouldn't hear of it. Cassim had rescued him once from being drafted into the military and now he had a chance to return the favor and he would stop at nothing to do so. Faheem knew it would take power and high social status ranking to get Cassim back. So Tamara and Faheem came up with a plan together.

Tamara got some nice attire for Faheem and presented him to her father formally. She knew her father was looking for a new servant for their house, but at first was skeptic of Faheem's capabilities. The master of the house gave Faheem a week long trial run overseeing him doing the daily chores and duties required of the job. Faheem worked hard to impress and didn't leave anything to chance. Tamara helped teach him a few things about etiquette as well.

After a year within Tamara's home, Faheem's station was promoted and he continued to rise in rank. The master of the house was very pleased with all his work and continued to reward him with good pay and meals. With working in her home, Faheem and Tamara saw a lot of each other. Tamara liked that she didn't have to hide her association with Faheem now that he was working for her family and not an orphan from the streets. The two talked about Cassim often hoping he was okay. Faheem and Tamara were always such close friends bending an ear to each other. After some time, Faheem found that he had developed feelings for Tamara.

"I miss him." Tamara said one evening while Faheem was outside beating the dust from some rugs.

"I'll get him faster than you know it." Faheem reassured her, "Your father said he has a big surprise for me tomorrow, so I may be at a place to ask him a favor to pull Cassim from the military."

"Father has never granted favors, but he has never been so fond of a servant before. I do hope you're right." She nodded.

Once the rugs were clean, Faheem put them away and he and Tamara stargazed for a long while.

"Listen Tamara, there's something you need to know and I'm not sure how you're gonna take it."

"What is it?" She asked.

Faheem began to lean in toward her lips, which Tamara responded by pulling away quickly.

"What are you doing?" She said looking surprised.

"I'm sorry, but I've fought my feelings for so long, but for once I wanted to go after something that I wanted. I care about you."

"Faheem…" She paused looking deep in his rejected eyes, "You're my best friend, but I'm in love with Cassim. I-I don't feel the same, I'm sorry."

The evening got immediately uncomfortable and Faheem laughed it off hiding away his hurt. For the first time, Cassim had one thing he didn't and was particularly jealous of his best friend. The following morning, Faheem was summoned by the master of the house giving Faheem a recommendation to work at the royal palace, which was a huge promotion and would give Faheem a boost in social standing. He accepted the placement and left immediately without saying anything to Tamara. Upon Faheem's arrival, they asked his name, which he gave the name Jafar.

* * *

~Meanwhile at the Barracks~

Cassim was selected by his superiors to lead dangerous missions into the surrounding desert. From rescuing prisoners of war to eliminating smaller camps of enemy battalions in the area. Cassim felt like he had grown and matured since he was forced into military service. However, one such moment would stick with him when he ended a life for the first time. On quiet nights, his heart ached to see Tamara again and his friend Faheem. It was thinking of them that kept him going when things got especially hard.

Shortly after he turned eighteen, Cassim had become so decorated that his superiors allowed him to go home, but only after one final recovery mission. Rumors spread of a group of thieves who were in possession of a scepter that housed a being that would answer any question asked of it. The scepter would prove very useful for the military. Cassim was tasked to retrieve it and his reward would be returning home. With some difficulty, Cassim found the den of thieves taking Sa'Luk with him for backup and only eliminated those who got in his way. The golden scepter was found in a large trunk in the heart of the thieves' hideaway. As Sa'Luk silenced a thief who was guarding the trunk keeping a knife at his throat, Cassim wrapped up their prize with a linen cloth to take with them.

"Beware boy, no man should be privy to all knowledge." The thief choked out before Sa'Luk ended him.

"Sa'Luk!" Cassim growled, "We came here for recovery, not to eliminate carelessly."

"We got our prize, let's go." He replied unfazed by his actions.

The trip back to the barracks was a two day ride, so for one night they camped out to continue on at first light. As Sa'Luk slept, Cassim for the first time since being in the military opted not to follow his direct orders. Instead, he buried the scepter to recover later. Upon arrival back to base, Cassim met with his superiors alone about not recovering the scepter. He lied about their intel of the location was faulty and they didn't find anything. As a gesture of good faith, the superiors were frustrated, but still kept their promise of allowing Cassim to be discharged from service. On his way back, Cassim retrieved the scepter and returned home as a decorated military officer after three long, lonely years.

Tamara never knew if he would come back. There was no exchange of letters, so she just clung onto hope with every fiber of her being. The day he found her wandering the local marketplace, was an emotional one. They hugged and she wept and Cassim picked her up swinging her around excitedly exchanging tender kisses. Without missing a beat, Cassim set her down taking a knee.

"Marry me, Tamara?" He asked her.

She agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

AN: So were anyone's speculations correct about those featured in these flashbacks? ;D

More coming soon. Stay tuned! :D


	23. Chapter 22

~Chapter 22~

Lucas

Burlap was a scratchy material and it rubbed against my face harshly as my captors pushed me forward. I stumbled often as I was pushed forward and after some hiking, the bag was removed from my head and Tarzan and I were in the center of some village. They searched my backpack for weapons and threw it back when they found none. There were people staring at us all around. Tents were set up and there were women and children here, but intimidating looking warriors as well. Tarzan and I were the only caucasians in the area. The tribe warriors had colorful tattoos etched in their bodies, which added to their intimidation. Moments later, people made way as an older man stepped out from the crowd. He was bald aside from a greying beard. The scar that Tarzan described earlier just above his left temple told me this was the chief that Tarzan spoke of.

"You have some nerve returning to our domain of the jungle." The chief spoke glaring at Tarzan and looked at me clearly sizing me up. I was surprised this tribe knew English, but heavily accented.

"We come unarmed as a gesture of peace." Tarzan replied.

"That's foolish, considering last time we met, you left me a scar." The chief said pointing to his temple, "I'm curious, why did you come?"

"For information!" I blurted out.

Tarzan glanced at me and I pursed my lips.

"Let me." Tarzan told me.

"Prey, what information do we possibly have that you need?"

"We're looking for the djinn and in exchange for your cooperation, we'll tell you of a threat within this jungle that is spreading disease." Tarzan said.

The chief paused considering the request.

"Many of our young have been feeling unwell as of late…" He went on, "And you know the reason?"

Tarzan nodded.

"Very well, we have an deal." The chief said, "I'll share with you about the djinn, but first what of this threat?"

"The water in the area as been tainted from an animal carcass…" Tarzan explained.

"Bacteria in the water is spreading a debilitating illness." I added.

"The water? But how can we stop it?" Chief Batoa said looking more alarmed.

"I already removed the carcass from the source, but the flowing water will take time to clear up all the bad." Tarzan replied.

"Boiling might help too." I said.

"I thank you for the warning." Chief Batoa said turning his back.

"What about the djinn?" Tarzan asked him.

"You must ask Aiyana, my sister that." He replied.

"Where can we find her?" I asked.

The chief immediately started laughing.

"I don't know, but only she is familiar with the djinn and unfortunately for you, she is known as Aiyana the deserter."

The chief egged on the other villagers and soon the majority of the village was laughing in our faces. I was frustrated and Tarzan looked angry.

"You lied!" Tarzan spat.

"I did not, I spoke the truth, but Aiyana has your answers, not I."

"Where is she?" I said bowing on my hands and knees showing respect.

I didn't care how stupid I looked. We needed that djinn...Riley needed that djinn.

"I haven't seen or heard from my sister in a few years, but my scouts have told me of a temple near a mountain peak to the northeast where they claim to have seen strange things. Perhaps my sister is there."

"I'll take it. Thank you." I replied.

"You, no thank." The chief said getting in my face, "If I see either of your faces again, you will not be spared." He warned.

The warriors released us and Tarzan and I quickly hurried out from their camp. Once we were far enough away, Tarzan began surveying the area trying to determine our next steps.

"Great, now what? He couldn't have been anymore vague?" I grumbled.

"We got lucky." Tarzan replied.

"Riley, is counting on us…" I reminded him urgently.

"I know...just give me a second." Tarzan replied.

I mirrored his gaze trying to help figure out where to go from here, but I didn't like waiting around and Tarzan seemed to be in no rush. I saw a trail leading up to a mountain path. There was no telling where it led to, but from what the chief said, all I knew was to head up to a mountain peak, so that's what I intended to do. Without another word as Tarzan's back was turned, I followed that path starting my hike up the cliff. It was quite steep, but manageable. As I ascended, the flat ground down below seemed to disappear below me in no time at all. I lost my footing a couple times, but I got right back up again no problem. Once I had managed to get on the top surface, I saw a small group of wild boars snorting nearby. I threw a rock to spook them away, which seemed to work to clear them from my path. However, steps later I myself was spooked by Tarzan flipping right in front of my path from the trees overhead.

"What are you doing?" Tarzan asked cocking his head.

"Looking for Aiyana." I said pushing my way passed him.

Tarzan grabbed my shoulder standing up tall on his two legs, which he hadn't done much since we first met. He towered over me by comparison and looking a little intimidating.

"You are a stubborn young man." Tarzan said rolling his eyes.

"Not stubborn, just determined." I insisted.

"We work together, not alone." He replied and suddenly glanced around, "I follow my nose...there are predators nearby."

"How can I help?"

"You can't...leave it to me."

Without another word, Tarzan charged ahead sniffing the ground and I spied a few paw prints pressed deep into the muddy terrain. After hiking through the high altitudes, I was beginning to feel dizzy, but that soon was replaced with relief at seeing a building camouflaged in the trees. From what I could tell, it looked like a temple, but it looked as if a tornado ripped through it. The stone pillars holding up the roof were cracked and even a few broken leaving the upper roof uneven. Clearly the place was falling apart and still there were braziers around with smoke rising from the place. I saw Tarzan up ahead leaping between trees surveying the area remaining hidden. Standing at the front of this supposed temple were two guards, but as I moved closer, they were not human. They stood tall carrying spears wearing tribal clothing around their hind legs. Orange and black striped fur. Tigers, or at least tiger men. I stared in awe and fascination, but refocused. As I ducked behind trees making my way to the temple and I got close, but soon an edge of a spear pointed at my throat. I turned barely to see two angry yellow eyes of a tiger staring at me. The tiger man didn't speak, but grabbed me quickly pulling me out from my hiding place leading me forward toward the temple. Not exactly what I had in mind for things to play out.

The temple was lit up with many braziers on the inside and the tiger man pushed me down against the cold, stone ground. When I looked up, a woman approached with dreadlocks as dark as her skin. Clearly a tribal woman covered in various tattoos and wore a thick, gold choker necklace around her neck imbedded in it was a red crystal of some sort.

"Aiyana?" I questioned looking at her.

The woman bent down grabbing my chin with her thumb and forefinger.

"What do you want?"

"I want the djinn." I said directly.

She looked at me as if I was amusing and was a fly on her wall to swat away.

"How does a young man like yourself know of such things?"

"I just do." I snapped, "Will you help me or not?"

"You can't be serious? As if I would hand it over to you just because you asked."

"I don't want to fight." I said quickly.

Aiyana laughed heartily.

"My dear boy, it wouldn't be a fight." She said arrogantly.

"What if we made a deal?" I asked.

Her eyes narrowed as if to catch me in a lie.

"What if I told you, I have something that doesn't exist here? Something that could make your enemies ears bleed from its power?" I said.

Aiyana watched me curiously as I slid my pack from my back rifling through it. I casually glanced up noticing that Tarzan was fighting the tiger guards. At least if this went south, I could grab whatever the djinn was housed in and make a break for it. Finally I found my mp3 player with earbuds attached. Aiyana hadn't noticed Tarzan yet, which was lucky.

"I'm to give up my djinn for that?" Aiyana mocked.

"This device harms a person's ears when used in excess."

"How does it work?"

I powered it up and turned the volume on full blast, so when the song started, you could hear it blaring from the headphones. Aiyana took a step back nervously, but then smirked.

"I'm intrigued...you have yourself a deal."

Aiyana took off her necklace handing it to me while I handed her my mp3. It was a frustrating loss, but something replaceable upon our return to Seattle. I took the necklace and turned around walking back the way I came casually though this time, there were no guards. I saw Tarzan up in the high branches of nearby trees and he didn't join me until we were safely out of sight from the temple.

"Did you find it?" He asked hopping down from the trees.

"It was easier than I expected." I said glancing down at the necklace.

I stopped to examine the jewelry when a green cloud emerged. A green skinned djinn rose out from the necklace. He was bald with a goatee and a gold earring in one ear wearing those staple gold bracelets on his wrists.

"Master!" The djinn greeted in a booming voice, "How may I be of service?"

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Azozel, master." He replied.

The first thing to settle was getting back to the treehouse quickly and upon our arrival, I made my first wish for Riley to be healed. With a snap of Azozel's fingers, the color returned to Riley's face and Archimedes definitely agreed that she was better. She sat up in bed stretching her arms out seemingly in a daze.

"What happened?"

"I found another djinn." I told her.

I introduced Riley to Azozel and briefly explained what happened.

"You traded?" She asked in surprise, "What did you give up?"

"My mp3 player." I shrugged.

"Lucas…" She paused searching my eyes, "You gave up your music for the djinn?"

"Eh, my mp3 is replaceable, your life is not." I said seriously, "I couldn't get through high school without you, Ri."

"Well done with everything, Lucas." Jane cheered.

"Indeed my boy, jolly good show." Archimedes agreed.

"Tarzan helped." I said giving him a firm handshake.

"What do you plan to do now?" He asked me.

"I'm better and we can't waste time." Riley urged, "Can you point us to the edge of your jungle?"

"I'll do you one better...I'll take you there." Tarzan nodded.

Jane packed us a few things for the road, which was kind. As we walked through the jungle terrain, Azozel and Nebula were chatting it up. They were the same, uh, species but had never met another one of their kind before. I found that fact interesting. We met a waters edge when Tarzan stopped.

"This is where we part ways." He said.

"Thanks for everything." I told him.

"Be careful out there." He urged.

Riley said goodbye as well and soon he vanished into the vines overhead.

"Well, that was an adventure." Riley shrugged.

"Yeah, let's not drink tainted water again." I teased.

Nebula and Azozel had returned to their homes inside the card and necklace, respectively. It was like they needed a power nap or something. Maybe it was something about this world that took it out of them. We walked along the rocky shore looking for a way to cross without a swim. It didn't seem we'd be that lucky. The further we walked against the shore, the mistier it became and we couldn't see several yards in front of us.

"Okay, creepy." Riley commented.

"From what I can tell, we might need to swim, Ri." I urged.

"Excuse me, do you need a ride?"

A woman's voice echoed through the mist and we followed it to its source. She was yet another native woman, but with lighter skin with long, jet black hair that tossed this way and that in the wind. With her was a seemingly happy raccoon and a very quick hummingbird.

"Y-You're Pocahontas, aren't you?" Riley said.

"Have we met?" She asked.

"No, I have just heard so much about you." She said.

"Thanks for the ride." I said.

"Please, let me help." She replied, "I'm happy to."

Riley and I hopped in her canoe and we quickly glided down the river.

* * *

AN: Ah Pocahontas in her trusty canoe! Who saw that coming? ;D

Two djinns down and four to go...

Stay tuned for more!


	24. Chapter 23

~Chapter 23~

Years Ago in Fantasia

Cassim took Tamara as his wife and they began the rest of their lives together. Tamara didn't ask too many questions about Cassim's time in the military, she knew it would be a hard subject for him to discuss. As far as she was concerned, he was home and that's all that mattered.

They tried to seek out Faheem at his new job, but he wouldn't see them. It took a few years before he did. By the time, the three friends met up again for the first time in years, Tamara was expecting a child. Faheem apologized how things were left and wished he could have gotten Cassim out himself. Even though so much time had passed, Cassim was thankful that the military life had made him stronger. Tamara and Cassim offered up a room in their house to their old friend, which he declined. Faheem was excited about where he was and how he was rising up in rank within the palace where he worked.

"Go, you two live your lives. Leave me. I'm slowly gaining prestige and may even earn power someday." Faheem told them.

"I'm back now. You don't have to work so hard." Cassim insisted.

"This isn't for you, Cassim. It's for me." Faheem insisted.

"What is ever going to be enough for you?" Cassim replied glumly.

The friends parted ways that day going down different paths in life. Faheem eventually dropped his first name and went by Jafar in the palace. He eventually worked his way up becoming a royal vizier to a sultan. Cassim had to learn to readapt to civilian life, but with Tamara by his side, it was worth it. Cassim got a brief education and became knowledgeable in business. Though eight months later, Cassim and Tamara welcomed their newborn son into the world, who they named Aladdin.

* * *

AN: Ah flashbacks...I've found them so fun to write.

Stay tuned for more. You readers rock! :D


	25. Chapter 24

~Chapter 24~

Riley

The canoe moved through the currents of this small, winding river like a jet stream. It was as if it was being propelled by a motor. We went at this pace for at least an hour. The raccoon leaned over the side trying to snag a fish from the water. The hummingbird perched itself on Pocahontas's shoulder glaring at Lucas and I.

"Why is that bird so fiesty?" Lucas whispered to me.

I shrugged. The land around us seemingly disappeared into the thick misty atmosphere we've been traveling. Sounds of water hitting the side of the canoe was all that we heard. I tapped on the shoulder of our canoe captain.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked curiously.

"This river leads into a bayou, but if you're not careful. It can be quite troublesome." Pocahontas replied.

"Are you familiar with a man by the name of Cassim or do you know of anything regarding a djinn?"

"I'm sorry, I do not..." She replied.

The raccoon snacked on a fish before focusing his attention on my bag slowly getting closer sniffing as he took his steps.

"Back off, bandit." Lucas said shooing him away.

"His name is Meeko." I replied holding back a laugh.

Pocahontas suddenly stopped paddling and she seemed fixated on the rushing waters ahead of us about fifty yards. She was no longer paddling, but we seemed to continue to speed up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"This is what I was afraid of…" Pocahontas muttered, "I didn't choose the smoothest course."

"So what?" Lucas reasoned, "I like white water rafting." He teased.

"I'll steer you as close as I can to get back to shore." Pocahontas replied growing tense.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Waterfall." She said.

When she told us to jump out, we did so quickly. The shore was close, but the currents were so strong. Lucas beat me to the shore as I too swam for safety, but I was lighter than he was, and was pulled farther down the river. My head bobbed in and out of the water as I tried to remain afloat. Finally, my knees scraped up against the dirt shore.

I coughed up water that I had swallowed during that sudden dip, but looked around feeling a bit alarmed noticing I was alone. Pocahontas disappeared into the mists and Lucas was nowhere to be seen. I called out his name, but my own voice echoed back. I couldn't have been dragged that far, could I? I wrung out my clothes the best I could and followed the river back upstream to try and find Lucas. This area down the river was so different from Tarzan's jungle. The trees surrounding the area were twisted this way and that all crooked like. My shoes sunk into the dirt with thick mud and gunk everywhere as far as my eyes could see. Nearby, a large boulder was in my path and sitting on top was a large frog. Its chest moved in and out as it expanded its throat as frogs do. It just stared at me with wide eyes.

"H-Hi little guy…" I muttered thinking it could talk like most animals in this world.

No reply, but it just kept staring at me.

"Okay well, I'm gonna go find Lucas...see ya frogger."

"Young lady, wait!" A voice replied.

Surprised, I turned back toward the frog.

"Did you just…"

"Speak? Yes, yes I did."

I started searching my memory banks of characters I knew from the Disney fandom that I knew so well.

"You're Naveen, aren't you?" I questioned.

"My lady, you cut me to the quick. I don't know of the Naveen you speak of, but I am cursed. I need you to kiss me, kiss me now."

"Well, you're a charmer aren't you?"

"I don't mean to pushy, but I wish to be a man again. Can you help me out? Surely a beautiful woman like yourself wouldn't mind helping?"

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Uh, Lawrence." He replied.

"Okay Lawrence, I'll help you if you promise me you don't know anybody named Tiana and if you help me find a djinn."

"Deal." He agreed quickly with no hesitation.

"You swear, you don't know a Tiana?" I questioned.

He shook his head. There wasn't a reason not to believe him, but I was still unsure.

"Tiana?" He echoed thinking aloud, "Tiana, Tiana...nope."

I sighed heavily and cupped my hands in front of the amphibian. He hopped gently into my palms and he closed his eyes puckering wide. Awkward. I closed my eyes leaning in until my lips hit slime and I quickly backed away. As I turned, Lucas was staring at me as he pushed through some reeds.

"Uh, am I interrupting something?" He asked raising a brow.

"Oh ha ha, Lucas. I was trying to free him."

"Yeah, cause that's what everyone does to lift a spell." Lucas teased.

I held back a laugh because that wasn't exactly uncommon in many of the Disney stories. The fact of the matter was that Lawrence remained a frog, so I guess I wasn't capable enough to free him. So much for what Yen Sid said about my being imbued with light.

"You okay, Ri?" He asked.

"Ahem, what about me? I'm still slimy." Lawrence complained.

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I answered Lucas, "Azozel with you?" I asked.

Green smoke appeared around us as the djinn from the necklace Lucas pulled from his pocket appeared.

"Present." Azozel said.

"Fal de falonza." Lawrence muttered.

It was a different language for sure, which probably explained the frogs' heavy accent. I went to summon Nebula from her card in my backpack and I set the bag down and looked for the card.

"Lucas!" I said immediately panicked.

"What?" He replied.

"Nebula's card is gone!"

I swear I could feel my heart drop to the pit of my stomach. Lucas held a sympathetic gaze, but then peered at the river nearby.

"No…" I insisted, "It was in my backpack."

"My friends…" Lawrence interrupted, "I can swim the river to find your card for you…"

"Oh thank you!" I replied, "It's an ace of hearts."

Lucas glanced between us and then back at Lawrence.

"What's the catch?" He asked.

"Take me with you. Maybe another will cross our path. I feel safer with you two rather than on my own."

"What about the falls?" I questioned.

"Not a problem." He answered.

"Fine, we have a deal." I replied.

Lawrence hopped over to the shoreline and dunked down deep. For several minutes, all I heard was the roar of the thundering waterfall nearby. Finally Lawrence emerged above the surface.

"Anything?" I asked.

"I almost had it, but the current pulled it to the falls." Lawrence replied, "We can make our way below the falls since there are climbable rocks all the way down."

Lucas and I glanced at each other knowing there was seemingly no alternative; besides, we had to get Nebula's card. Lawrence swam his way back to us before leading the charge to the edge of where the falls spilled down below. There was a thick, crooked tree at the edge of the cliff, but just as Lawrence mentioned, there were rocks all the way down below. So we began our descent. Lawrence made his way down with little difficulty, but Lucas waited for me patiently. Going down wasn't exactly easy for me.

"What's the hold up?" Lawrence complained.

"Your patience." Lucas told him, "We're coming."

I timidly made my way down. I could probably chalk it up to pure adrenaline at this point and Lucas helping me that got me down from each rock ledge. Still, none of it was easy.

"Easy Ri, I got you." Lucas assured me with each step down.

I don't think he realized I was having such issues, which was good. I think him helping me was just out of politeness. Lawrence raced into the water and found the card within the water pool just below the falls. It was just that, a pool. However, it did slowly spill out across the terrain. We were thick in some kind of swamp. I thought the mud was bad up top where we were. Dense, moss-covered trees surrounded us with patches of reeds all around. We watched Lawrence as he swam through the pool, but when he finally emerged, he wasn't empty handed. He flung the card at me like a frisbee as it skittered across the ground landing just in front of me. I grabbed the card and summoned Nebula.

"What gives, master?" Nebula complained wringing out her hair as she appeared.

"Who knew a card could get so wet." Lucas said under his breath.

"Sorry Nebula, but we got you back thanks to Lawrence here." I said pointing to our amphibious friend.

"Yes, you owe me, so come we pucker." Lawrence said to Nebula with a wink licking his slimy frog lips. I shuddered at the memory.

"Oh honey, steer clear of that one." A voice called out from nearby.

We spun around curiously, but there was nobody.

"Up here." She called out.

Another frog looked down at us from high in one of the trees that was hollowed out in a neat little hole.

"Two talking frogs?" Lucas looked at me curiously.

"Typical Disney." I shrugged.

As Lawrence looked up at our new guest, he looked annoyed.

"Fal de falonza." He said.

"Do you know her, Lawrence?" I asked him.

"She's just a waitress who couldn't free me either." He shrugged.

The other frog angrily leapt down from the tree getting in Lawrence's face.

"The name is Tiana...you spoiled rich boy. You did this to me." She snapped at him waving her small frog fingers in his face.

"Wait…" I said suddenly, "If you're Tiana then…" I muttered.

"Okay, I lied. You happy?" Lawrence replied, "I'm Prince Naveen of Maldonia."

"Have any books in your pack, Ri?" Lucas asked.

"No, but I wish I did." I replied, "You lied and were willing to spread your froggy curse to me, were you?" I challenged scooping him in my hands gripping tensely.

"Ah, but nothing happened." He insisted.

"You kissed him?" Tiana asked me.

I nodded.

"Then how are you still human?" She pondered.

"Luck?" I shrugged.

"Look y'all, we best set up camp for the night and we can decide what to do with the little liar in the morning."

We all agreed to stop for night and introductions were made between the rest of us. Tiana was so kind, but also spirited just like I always imagined she'd be in person. I wished for Nebula to make us a comfortable camp for the night since all the wood around here was moistened and would be notoriously hard to work with. I felt stupid wasting a wish for that, but it couldn't be helped. Around the fire, the boys settled on one side while Tiana and I were on the other. The flames were warm and soothing, which was perfect after an intense day swimming in water. I fell asleep quite fast. That night, I dreamt of Cassim and wishing I knew exactly where to find him rather than chasing down all the djinn. He didn't deserve my anger and maybe someday he might forgive me. I just wanted to bring him home.

When I woke the next morning, my eyes felt so sensitive to the sunlight. I blinked a few times and I could see things very vividly as far as color and proximity. Everyone was still asleep, but as I peered beside me, Tiana was larger to me lying near me and she surprisingly was her human self. Actually, Naveen was human too. I reached out to tap on Tiana's shoulder, but was alarmed to see a webbed, slimy hand in front of me. I screamed.

* * *

AN: Riley just can't catch a break, can she? Will Naveen still help Riley and Lucas now that he's human again? Stay tuned for more soon! You readers rock! :D


	26. Chapter 25

~Chapter 25~

Jafar

Cassim has been surprisingly obedient this entire time though I held the ace that demanded his cooperation. A filthy lie naturally, but quite an effective one. One djinn was found with the help of the oracle and we were onto the next locating a brand new area, the like I had never seen before. I brought Cassim and I on top a stone wall that seemed to stretch on for miles and miles.

"Are we still in Fantasia?" Cassim asked.

"Of course…" I said pausing for a moment, "You really don't remember who I am do you?"

"Yeah, you're the sadistic man who's trying to harm me and my family. Why can't you just leave us alone?"

"Wondering what will ever be enough for me?" I said, "You chose family over status and a powerful rank."

Cassim looked at me his eyes widened and I knew he realized the truth.

"It's you." He muttered.

"Yes, quite a bit older…" I said rubbing my twisted beard, "We both are."

"Why? Why are you doing this to me? My family…"

"If memory serves, Tamara was your family so what happened to her?" I spat.

My words wounded him. Good. The only reason I hadn't killed Cassim so far was in the name of our past friendship, but that was in the past and it would stay there.

"Now go find someone to question the oracle." I ordered.

* * *

AN: Where's the loyalty with Jafar? Friendship means nothing to him? Typical ;)

You readers rock! My view count is just shy of 1000 already, so I thank you for that! It's awesome support from amazing readers like you who keep me going!

Next chapters up soon! Can't wait to explore the bayou more with you all! :D

P.S. If you're enjoying Fantasia thus far and are a fan of Disney shenanigans check out: Life of a Disney Security Guard by Ajohrendt


	27. Chapter 26

~Chapter 26~

Years Ago in Fantasia

Tamara and Cassim raised their son together happily. He was a rambunctious child to say the least always keeping his parents on their toes, but they loved every minute of it. Both during the good and the bad times of parenthood. One of those bad times shadowed over the family when Cassim was shockingly requested back to the military. The term in service this time would be double the length it was last. Six years. Aladdin was only four at the time and the news shook both Cassim and Tamara, but especially Tamara. She didn't want Aladdin growing up without his dad around. It broke her. She begged Cassim to stay and he wanted to, but he knew if he refused military summons, it would not end well for him or his family. So reluctantly, he returned to that life once again leaving his family behind.

* * *

AN: Hope you readers are enjoying these flashbacks because I'm enjoying revealing them little by little :D

Stay tuned for more!


	28. Chapter 27

~Chapter 27~

Riley

I was green and covered in slime and my loud scream woke up everyone. Remaining calm was the first task at hand, but I couldn't help being a bit panicked. Tiana and Naveen looked down at their hands and they celebrated the fact they were human again, but why did I turn?

"R-Ri?" Lucas muttered, "What happened?"

He walked over to me offering his hands for me to hop into.

"Naveen lied about his identity." I accused pointing my froggy arm at him, "So the curse projected itself on me."

"Take it easy." Naveen replied, "Yes I lied and I'm sorry about that, but I had to try."

"You are so selfish." Tiana muttered.

"What's it to you, huh?" Naveen said getting in Tiana's face, "You're human again too, so why are you complaining?"

"It's not right at someone else's expense." Tiana replied gesturing to me.

They both got immediately heated and I appreciated Tiana having my back. Lucas looked down at me seemingly nervous.

"What do you want to do about this, Ri?" He asked.

"Do?" I asked incredulously, "There is nothing to do at this point. Our first objective is to find the djinn in this area. This slimy, green form is just a distraction at this point. I know we can do this." I said determinedly

I was frustrated at this situation naturally. In my mindset, the only way to return to my normal human self would be a kiss from someone of legitimate royal blood, but maybe it was different for me because I didn't turn right after I kissed Naveen as a frog. I refused to allow myself to be distracted. It was a bump in our road, but we would overcome it...somehow.

"Please, can we help you on your quest?" Tiana asked me.

"Uh, we?" Naveen replied crossing his arms.

"You owe her!" Tiana snapped, "You're going to help her or so help me, I'll-"

"Alright," Naveen agreed, "No need to get so testy."

I think Tiana was more worked up about the situation than I was.

"We'll go visit Mayor La Bouff in town and see if we can't figure out an answer for your situation." Tiana said.

"How will we meet up?" Lucas asked.

"Huh, good question. Though, it's not like many people traverse through the bayou." Tiana replied.

"We'll head in the opposite direction of your town." I answered.

"This is foolish. There are no djinns here. Such a laughable concept." Naveen complained.

"Laughable concept, huh?" Nebula growled poofing herself out from her home.

His eyes grew wide at the sudden appearance of my feisty djinn.

"I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect." Naveen said holding up his hands.

"Remember, if you disrespect my master, you disrespect me. Got it?" Nebula snapped.

Naveen timidly nodded his head as Nebula vanished again. He had briefly met her before, but I think he forgot about it. She definitely proved a point to him at least. I felt bad about keeping the djinns cooped up so much. I wanted to hide Nebula and Azozel safe from prying eyes, so I opted to have them in their homes while we traveled. However there was nobody around at the moment.

"Let's go…" Naveen urged Tiana pulling her by the arm.

"How about letting me lead to my town?" Tiana replied yanking her arm away.

She turned back toward us with a wave saying they shouldn't be long. Then it was just Lucas and I alone again.

"So, where to?" Lucas questioned.

"Maybe that woman knows about the djinn...though I don't know where she is." I muttered thinking aloud.

"Who?" Lucas replied.

"Oh...what's her name?' I said tapping my head, "She's short and blind and has a pet snake."

"I don't want to find this crazy lady." Lucas joked.

"Hoo hoo cher, you're looking for Mama Odie. She's just a bit north from y'all."

All of us glanced around to identify our new guest and when I saw a little glow descend from the trees, I knew exactly who our flying friend was.

"Hi everyone, the names Raymond, but you can call me Ray."

He was a bit bigger than I expected him to be, but of course, my perceptions have currently changed due to my current form. Ray was a green firefly with crooked antenas and sparse teeth. His accent was thick and hard to understand, but he was Cajun so it made sense.

"It's nice to meet you, Ray." I said as the firefly flew over my head, "I'm Riley and this is my best friend, Lucas."

Ray squirmed around Lucas looking him over curiously.

"What are y'all doing in the bayou?" He asked.

"Trying to find the djinns scattered all over. We find the djinns...it will ultimately lead to my stepdad." I explained.

"Y-You lost your family, cher?"

"They were taken from me…" I corrected, "I'm here in Fantasia to get them back and reunite my family."

"That's such a heavy burden…" Ray said patting the top of my froggy hand.

"Well, I was the only one who could do it, so there was no other option..."

"And that's why I'm here." Lucas interrupted.

"Ray wants to help, fo sho." Ray said, "Let's get you to Mama Odie lickedy split, ya?"

"Lead the way." I said.

"Easy for you to say…" Lucas replied, "I'm doing all the walking since I've got human sized legs." He smirked.

"My family and I will light the way for y'all."

Ray immediately whistled summoning forth many more fireflies and they surrounded us in seconds.

"Now, it's time to show you the right way to travel through the bayou, firefly style." Ray grinned.

* * *

AN: Ray is probably one of my favorite secondary characters from the movie. Love that I'm working with this character!

Fun fact: "Cher" means dear in Cajun (had to look that one up) ;)


	29. Chapter 28

~Chapter 28~

Shadow Man

Two unusual men came looking for a priceless artifact of this area I call home. I always made a point to guard it and keep it safe, but when they offered me money, I couldn't refuse. The green always talks to me and it's the green I need to run this town. Though I ran into a problem when I saw that prince return to town and he was human! I glared at the sight. How did this happen? Someone of great power was ruining my curse. I glanced at my shadow who was shaking nervously and shrugged. My friends on the other side were constantly keeping tabs on the bayou, but what kind of powerful person could be lurking in my domain?

I slunk around town formulating a plan and met with a few locals conning them out of their money offering promises and services that wouldn't be rendered. In between my appointments, I had my shadow spy on that waitress and the formerly froggy prince. My shadow returned to my voodoo shop and informed me of the person responsible. Her name was Riley and she had to be stopped.

* * *

AN: Uh oh, what's the Shadow Man up to? Speculations welcome, readers. More out soon! Stay tuned :D


	30. Chapter 29

~Chapter 29~

Riley

My amphibious tongue seemed to have a hay day poking itself out at random. The swampy, damp air really drew out bugs and the instincts were hard to control. A fly didn't taste how I expected, it was worse. The texture hit my mouth and a sickening crunch made me cringe, but my new form didn't reject this food.

"Gross!" Lucas said.

"Be careful that you don't eat some friends of mine, cher." Ray added.

The bayou was bigger than I anticipated and Lucas charged forward like the trooper he was. It was almost sundown and I know a lot of things hunt after dark, even in this bayou. As we made our way through the thick mists, I spotted a large, twisty tree dead ahead of us. It was easily three times the size of the trees in the area. Toward the top on the upper branches was a random wooden boat resting in the foliage.

"Mama Odie is expecting, y'all." Ray said gesturing above to the ship.

"How do you expect us to climb that?" Lucas asked.

"You have no wings to fly, so I suggest you climb. Come, I'll light your way fo sho."

Ray sped off highlighting the wooden steps extending out from the trunk of the tree circling around all the way up. Lucas climbed the steps quickly and the heights thing was really daunting the higher we got.

"S-Slow down. We're in no rush." I said trying to hide the shaking in my voice.

"Hey, who's doing all the work here?" Lucas whined.

After a few minutes, I couldn't take anymore. I hopped into the big backpack pocket and closed the zipper almost completely leaving enough open to poke an eye out. I could watch our ascent up the tree trunk. This whole experience was much worse as a frog and I just closed my eyes until I felt us stop.

"We're here." Lucas told me poking the side of the pack.

As I poked my head out, Lucas knocked his hand against the door. The door opened on its own and we walked in slowly.

"Mama Odie?" I called out, but no reply came.

Lucas pushed us farther in and this boat was filled with random junk. Piles of things were on shelves laid out all sporadically. There were cans of food, piles of clothes, and books scattered everywhere. Multicolored glass bottles hung from the ceiling as if they were light fixtures. Melting wax dripped from candles placed about the room.

"Looks like Mama Odie could use a housekeeper." Lucas whispered.

I put a hand over my mouth stifling back a laugh as we moved toward the back end of the boat. There was a big wicker oblong shaped chair where our host was sleeping. She was sawing logs hardcore as Lucas stopped in front of the chair. Mama Odie was quite a short woman with wrinkly dark skin. However, she looked young considering I knew she supposedly was 197 years old. She wore a white dress and matching turban on her head along with large gold earrings that seemed to pull against her ears due to the weight of them. Sunglasses covered her eyes and I hopped down on top of the ottoman Mama Odie's feet were resting on. Hesitatingly, I reached out patting the top of her foot.

"Uh, Mama Odie?"

The woman immediately shot up with a start seemingly in a sleepy daze.

"Juju!" She called out.

Soon a small python poked its head out and slithered its way over to her.

"Are our guests here yet?" She asked.

Juju hissed with a nod of its head though it's not like Mama Odie could see him do it.

"Hello, Mama Odie." I said again.

She didn't react, but walked on over to a big bathtub nearby that was filled with something bright red. Of course it was gumbo. She swiped a few fingers through the concoction licking her fingers clean in delight.

"This has got some zang to it, but it needs more tabasco."

She called for her python as it dipped more tabasco into the mix. Finally, she turned toward us.

"I've been waiting for you both. You sure know how to keep a blind lady waiting…" She scolded.

"My friends here got a predicament…" Ray said.

"We have a couple questions…" Lucas replied.

"I'll answer from both of you. You, young man…" Mama Odie said taking him by the hand leading over to the gumbo filled bathtub, "You have much on your mind."

"Sure I do." He shrugged, "My best friend got a curse placed on her. How do we break it?"

"I don't deal with the Shadow Man's magic. Never touch the stuff." Mama Odie replied making a face full of disgust.

"Please tell me you know how to change me back?" I whined.

"Hush, and look at the gumbo…" Mama Odie snapped and waved her hands over the bathtub. Immediately images appeared within it.

"Miss Riley, you and your family have a history in these provinces." She started to say.

"I guess so." I shrugged.

"Nice history lesson, but can you tell us about turning her human?" Lucas pressed.

"And about the djinns…" I added.

"I'm afraid for either of those answers, you must seek out the Shadow Man." Mama Odie replied, "He's powerful and cruel and I warn you both, don't take anything he says at face value."

"So he's a con man...we get it." Lucas replied.

"Where do we find him?" I asked.

"If he knows you're looking for him, he'll find you." Mama Odie said.

She grew grim so suddenly. I didn't like this at all, but at least we know what to do next.

"Mind if we camp out here tonight?" Lucas asked politely.

"Oh no, you must go, go now." Mama Odie urged, "He's much easier to spot at night."

"It's been a long day and we're tired." I complained.

"You're tired, who's been hitching a ride on my back the whole way here?" Lucas smirked.

"Alright, cool it you two." Mama Odie replied, "You must seek him out tonight."

"Fine." I grumbled.

As I turned to hop back toward Lucas to leave, Mama Odie stopped me putting her hand in front of my path getting close to me.

"You must dig a little deeper, Riley. Reveal the truth to those you love most and that will unleash your freedom within."

"Huh? What does that even mean?" I said.

Mama Odie smiled.

"You'll find your stepdaddy, child. Just trust your gut to lead the way." She said with a warm smile and lifted her hand. First, Yen Sid says stuff about the light glowing from my hand and now my gut. I'm getting tired of all the random nonsense I'm hearing that isn't helping me find my stepfather any easier. I hopped into Lucas's hands as we turned to leave with Ray right behind us. As soon as her door shut, I ran my mouth in frustration.

"Mama Odie helped Tiana and Naveen, why not us?" I growled, "She sang them a song and we got squat."

"I understand how you feel, but she did tell us where to go next at least." Lucas reasoned trying to calm me down.

"Understand how I feel?" I challenged, "You're not the one who is green!"

I apologized for my outburst.

"I blame my size for my short fuse." I shrugged.

"We're okay, Ri. Let's just get this thing done." He said confidently, but holding back a yawn. Sleep deprivation was setting in at this point.

I hid in the backpack as we descended down the trunk of the tree again. Quite thankful that Lucas didn't question why I hid during the descent and it was much worse being as small as I was.

I only popped back out on Lucas's shoulder once he said we were on the ground level. Owls flew overhead hooting in the mists. It was spooky.

"Well, where to do you suppose we head?" Lucas asked.

"Should I go find the others before we venture on?" Ray questioned, "When facing the Shadow Man, numbers might help, fo sho."

"I'd feel better getting it over with." I replied, "But go ahead, Ray. Tell Tiana and Naveen where we are and bring them straight here."

"You got it cher." Ray replied and sped off into the night.

"It's late, Tiana probably is staying overnight with her friend Charlotte in town. Who knows what Naveen is doing. Anyways, let's just walk around and see if we can't find him."

"When you say we, you mean me, right?" Lucas smirked.

"I can stretch my legs…" I nodded.

I turned to face the ground, but as I saw how far down it was, I froze.

"Nevermind Riley, it will take you three hops for one of my steps. I got this." He replied.

The heights thing was really getting the better of me. I never knew how bad my fear was until now, but probably really amplified in my current form. As Lucas marched us on, we tried looking around for footprints or any sign of anyone else in the area. Though any additional footprints around could easily be our own. There was no way of knowing for sure. I summoned Nebula out from her home.

"Wow master, it's really late…" She said before noticing my new form, "Geez, I'm sleeping for a day and look what happens."

"Yeah, she kissed a frog." Lucas said clearly teasing me.

Nebula started to laugh, but quickly composed herself.

"Sorry master, but I'm surprised you fell for that one."

Nebula had a point considering I was the Disney fan and knew the stories all too well.

"Can you change me back?" I asked her.

"Unfortunately, curses can only be taken back from the caster. Even if you wish this away, it won't do anything and would be a waste." She explained.

"Well, there's some fine print for ya." Lucas grumbled under his breath.

"Djinns are powerful, but even they have limits and the three rules to follow." Nebula added.

"Thanks for nothing." I said dryly.

"Can I offer an alternative plan?" Nebula replied.

"What's that?" I inquired.

"Do I have to spell everything out for you?" She complained.

"Remember what Mama Odie told us...our next step." Lucas whispered to me.

"Oh…" I said slapping my hand to my forehead. I blame the frog brain. Small and short memory. "Nebula, take us to the frog curse master." I wished.

Nebula smiled with a nod and smoke engulfed us as the area surrounding us disappeared. As the smoke dissipated, the area surrounding us didn't change the least. Did we even move?

"Hey, what gives?" I asked.

"The wish didn't go through, I guess. That's a first." Nebula replied.

"Why is that?" Lucas questioned.

"My guess is because Riley is cursed. I met her in her human form, so in this form I cannot help. I'm sorry." Nebula replied

Almost as if she was embarrassed, Nebula slunk down back in her ace card gone in a puff of smoke.

"Okay Azozel." Lucas said sliding off the pack from his back in search for the necklace. As Lucas rifled through the bag, he took me off his shoulder placing me on the ground beside the bag. As I waited, my ears perked up to the sound of distant drums. It was faint, but I wondered where it was coming from. Without a word, I hopped away from Lucas quickly and quietly without him realizing that I left. There was no hesitation, but my legs just kept propelling me forward seemingly on their own accord. After several minutes, I heard Lucas call out for me, but I did not answer him. The drums were closer now and I found myself in front of a broken tree that was hollowed out inside. Inside the trunk, there was a tent set up that was striped in colors of red and purple. Curiously, I hopped toward the small opening and looked inside. Floating candles hung in the air to light the area. As I stepped inside, the drums suddenly stopped.

"Come in, my dear." A voice beckoned.

I hopped forward finding myself in front of a tall table meeting the gaze of none other than Doctor Facilier himself. Even sitting down in a chair, I could tell he was tall. He wore a purple suit and black top hat with a skull and crossbones on it. There was a pointy feather sticking out from the red band around his hat as well. Around his neck he wore a necklace of two, skinny sharp bones.

"Let's cut to the chase here…" I said hopping up on the vacant chair across from him and up onto the table. "I don't trust you, but I need your help. So tell me how to return to my normal self."

"Well you waste no time, do you?" He frowned. "Life is full of tough choices and for you to become human, I'll lift the curse if you choose what's best for you."

"What's best for me?" I repeated, "This will be easy."

"If you choose wrong, effects will ripple."

"Okay, I get it. What are my choices?" I urged.

He reached out his hand toward me, his bony fingers were all extended.

"Give me your hand." He said.

I hesitated just for a few seconds, but did what he asked. As soon as my froggy hand touched his, he enclosed his hand around mine closing his eyes.

"You're strong, aren't you?" He said when he reopened his eyes, "Explains why my froggy curse passed off from that prince of Maldonia to you. You have a bright light that banishes the dark."

In one swift motion, he took the necklace from his neck and swiped one of the bones quickly across my palm. It stung for a second, but then it was over. Soon, I heard Lucas.

"Riley!" Lucas said charging into the tent, "What did you go off by yourself for?" He said raising his voice, "I had to make a wish to Azozel to find you!"

"I'm sorry." Was all I could mutter.

Lucas took a look at my bleeding hand and then scowled at Dr. Facilier.

"What did you do?"

"She made a deal with me." Dr. Facilier replied, "Now the ball is in your court."

Dr. Facilier began to laugh as he disappeared along with the tent and it was just us in the swamp again beside the broken tree.

"What happened?" Lucas asked me without missing a beat, "He's a con artist. How could you trust him?"

"I had no choice. This is my shot at returning human." I snapped.

"Did you even ask about the djinn? Remember this isn't just about you, Riley!"

His words struck a chord mainly because I did actually forget. I was so focused on becoming human that now I don't know what our next move is. Though seconds later someone joined us appearing suddenly. My eyes widened seeing this person as I hopped up to them staring in disbelief.

"Daddy?" I muttered.

The man stared at me and reached out his hand. I started to reach for it, but I was still hesitating. My gut was squeamish at this point, but my heart leapt with joy at seeing my father again. I saw him before in Wonderland, but I chalked that all up to being an illusion. This seemed so vivid and real. However, the still true fact was that my father died from pancreatic cancer over six years ago. This wasn't happening...this couldn't be happening. Doctor Facilier did say to choose what was best for me and the choice couldn't be simpler. Having my dad back would be the best thing for me. Suddenly, another person appeared beside dad and it was none other than Cassim. His eyes looked so tired and wounded. He seemed like a different person versus the last time I saw him back at home. Both of these father figures stared at me blankly holding out their hands.

"You must choose one of us." They said hauntingly in unison.

I glanced back at Lucas nervously.

"I thought I knew what to pick. Now, I'm not sure."

"Riley…" Lucas muttered bending a knee to sit down at my level, "I didn't know your family when your dad was still alive and that's a loss for me, but that doesn't change the fact of the matter of why we're here. You have a father figure in your life still who is alive and is a member of your family."

"B-But if Doctor Facilier can bring dad back...then."

"No!" Lucas urged, "It can't be done Ri…"

I heard him and I understood what he was implying, but I also knew Facilier was capable of somethings considered to be impossible. If there was a chance that my dad could come back to me then I wanted to take it. I reached out and grabbed my dad's hand.

"Wrong choice." The figure said.

Immediately, the form faded to reveal a cackling shadow. I was thrown back by a sudden blast of wind that the shadow conjured up. The shadow flew at me and I ducked as it went for Lucas. It struck at him with menacing claws that took a chunk from his shirt, but that was all it did and promptly disappeared. The other form of Cassim wasn't a shadow creature, but disappeared too. Lucas picked me up quickly.

"You okay?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I'm sorry…" I muttered

"You're still a frog."

"Yeah." I said glumly, "I deserve to be. I was selfish."

"Let's catch up with the others and see if we can't figure out next steps. Maybe Tiana and Naveen found out about the djinn." Lucas said.

"I hope you're right." I replied.

Stupid was all I kept repeating to myself in my head. I knew better than to fall for one of Facilier's schemes, but also didn't have a choice since he had control of the curse. I was a frog still for now, but hopefully things would go my way with finding the djinn.

* * *

AN: Whew, what a chapter. Hope this was an entertaining read for you guys! Stay tuned for more! :D


	31. Chapter 30

~Chapter 30~

Years Ago in Fantasia

He had already had enough of military life. It separated Cassim from people he cared about twice now. The missions he underwent were long and grueling, but unlike his last stint in the military, he was allowed to send and receive letters from his wife. It wasn't much, but it was something. With each passing year, Cassims' personal death toll rose even though he tried to not eliminate all enemies that came across his path. During longer missions, Cassim was teamed up Sa' Luk since the military superiors knew they made a lethal team. A perfect blend of Cassim's smart tactics mixed with Sa'Luk's brutality.

Upon return from a secret mission, Cassim's superiors had withheld some letters from Tamara. By the time he read them, it had been eight months since the last known letter was sent from her. He inquired about her, but nobody knew anything. Urgency rang in his head, he knew he had to get home and he didn't care how. Upon giving his report to his superiors, he obviously falsified what had happened and when Sa'Luk gave a very different report, Cassim was immediately dishonestly discharged from his post. Frankly, he didn't care and he found an out to get him home. When he got to his home, the place was beaten down and looked like it hadn't been lived in for awhile. Tamara and his son were nowhere to be found. He inquired around town. He and his family were known quite well by locals considering he was a decorated military man, but since being dishonorably discharged, nobody wanted to talk to him. One person did however, a neighbor a couple of houses down the street from his gave him the information he most dreaded to hear. Tamara had died. Apparently she had fallen ill some months ago and the sickness spread quickly. Cassim was in shock upon hearing the news. Tamara never mentioned a thing in previous letters. He reread them all just be certain of that fact. Her death broke him and he didn't have time to cope because he desperately wanted to find his son. He asked around town, but nobody would pay him a passing glance, so he moved on to nearby towns and inquired about orphaned boys or any sort of lead. All leads came to a dead end. Now fearing the worst, Cassim had lost his son too. For months he felt utterly empty and alone. He didn't cope, but just walked from town to town feeling numb. How he wished he could go back in time. How he wanted to see Tamara's face one last time. He wanted to see Aladdin grow into manhood and live a long fulfilling life. He didn't know what to do and was lost. Traveling between towns, he got caught in a sandstorm that almost claimed his life. If not for a kind stranger that saved his life after taking him to their home and rescuing him from the storm. This new friend revealed themselves to be a mystical sand fairy. She could sense the pain and anguish in Cassim's heart and in addition to saving his life, she offered him a wish. Cassim was tired and mentally unstable in this moment. He knew what he wanted and made a wish.

"I wish for a fresh start and new beginning. Somewhere else...far away." He muttered.

Shortly after he passed out, but when he came to, he was lying in a patch of grass and ahead of him was a large city full of freakishly tall buildings compared to the one's he'd seen in his life. Large vehicles of transportation whizzed by him on a long stretch of greyish-black land. He had never seen such things before. Just ahead there was a large, rectangular sign that read: Welcome to Seattle.

* * *

AN: So there's how Cassim made his way to Seattle... and the rest is history ;D

Stay tuned for more! You readers rock!


	32. Chapter 31

~Chapter 31~

Shadow Man

The fool. The moment I touched her hand, I could sense the wound in her young heart. Some people just don't know how to deal with grief, so I exploited that to perfection. However, that young man almost ruined me. He could probably convince her to do anything. He had influence in her heart and luckily I now had the power to eliminate that. Sitting in my hand was a small burlap doll with his clothes on the figure with two small black button eyes on the face. I grabbed a needle and took some black thread strategically stitching it on the doll. The choice was made and the ripples cast.

* * *

AN: What's Facilier up to? Speculations welcome. More up soon! You readers rock! :D


	33. Chapter 32

~Chapter 32~

Riley

Lucas took us back that place in the bayou where we last left Tiana and Naveen before. It was easier than expected considering the footprints in the mud were easy to track once we saw them and that's how we made our way back. I spotted Ray's bright light through the darkness and the mist. Once we got close enough, Tiana waved us down as Lucas walked us to them. As we approached, the two were laughing quite enthusiastically with a smile plastered across Tiana's face and Naveen as well.

"Umm hi." I said looking at the two of them feeling perplexed, "Sorry to interrupt your laugh fest."

"Tiana is secretly funny." Naveen said after composing himself.

"How so?" I asked curiously.

"Because she actually believes that I can cook." He said trying to hold back laughter once again.

"Now Naveen, you're making things up. I said you could be mincer." Tiana corrected.

"Well whatever, nobody ever believed in me like you did."

It was such a drastic change from the last I saw these two. We parted ways with them bickering right and left and now they were laughing together? Crazy.

"Did you find out anything in town?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Riley…" Tiana replied, "We got somewhat sidetracked when I ran into Lottie and she asked if I could make her a quick batch of beignets for a special dinner she was having, but in doing that, I asked Mayor Labouff about your djinns."

"Great, any luck?"

"It's a lead. He mentioned something about a historic place here in the bayou. Mayor Labouff said just a ways north of the bayou there's remains of an old ferry that traversed these waters fifty years ago. It's not much, but it's something at least."

"I'll take it." I replied, "Thanks for doing that. It means a lot for you going out of your way."

"Hey, I know what it's like to be green and slimy, so I'm happy to help." Tiana replied

"We're with you all the way, Riley." Naveen added giving me a thumbs up.

"Well, let's head out there all lickedy split, ya?" Ray said raising his little arm in the air.

I turned around to face Lucas cocking my head at him curiously. He was as pale as a sheet.

"Lucas? I haven't heard a peep from you…" I said.

I hopped on his left shoulder looking at him curiously. His eyes were blinking at strange intervals and his shoulders were rising up and down in quick motions as if he was breathing heavy.

"What is it? Just tell me." I insisted.

His eyes widened shaping an X with his hands across his mouth.

"Y-You can't speak?" I questioned.

He nodded looking sad.

"What did Ursula come steal your voice?" I cried out, "This must be the ripples that Dr. Facilier talked about."

"You talked with the Shadow Man?" Tiana asked incredulously.

"We weren't gone that long...apparently we missed a lot." Naveen added.

"This is my fault…" I muttered glumly.

I glanced at Lucas briefly, but I couldn't hold my gaze. Overwhelmed in the shame of what I had projected onto my best friend. Lucas gently patted my head and secured me in the backpack pouch quickly moving forward to our next destination. Even though his speech was taken, the determination in his stride to keep moving forward to our objective in finding the djinn spoke volumes.

The mood as we moved forward toward the ferry was somber. Ray tried to keep us all pepped up, but my mind was fixated with worry over Lucas. Nebula couldn't help because I wasn't human and even Azozel couldn't because Lucas literally couldn't speak his wish. I had no idea how to break the hold on him. Facilier saw me coming and exploited any weakness he could sink his hooks into. Both regarding people very dear to my heart... dad and Lucas. If we knew Morse code or sign language that would be something.

We moved away from the thicker tree-filled areas to follow the waters north of us. Doing that eventually brought us to a wide open clearing from the dense bayou foliage. The tight stream we had been following emptied into a bigger river that seemed to stretch on out quite a ways paralleling a cliffside and on our side was the flatter landscape. I spied the river boat across the water a good swim away, which would be quite quick as a frog. It was a white boat at one point even though the color was faded and dull. A tri-level ferry that I'm sure gave people a fun ride. Even though it was wreckage now, I could only imagine how magnificent this ferry was in its prime.

"There it is!" Tiana exclaimed.

"Ashi-danza!" Naveen replied, "That was closer than I expected."

I quickly hopped out of the backpack jumping from Lucas's shoulder, hand, and finally got to the ground.

"Alright, I'll go really quick... Grab the djinn and be right back in no time. You guys wait here. No sense in all of us getting wet." I smirked.

As I prepared to hop into the murky depths, Lucas stepped in front of me shaking his head frantically pointing. Where he gestured the water was still and calm with just a few rivets atop the surface probably a rock or something. It was hidden among some cattails so it was hard to get details. However, as I focused harder getting my froggy vision in gear, I saw eyes attached to whatever this thing was.

"Crocodiles, Riley. Swimming is out of the question." Tiana said.

"Great, now what?" Naveen replied for me.

We all scanned around trying to figure out an alternative plan, but soon Lucas tapped my head pointing to a small ledge hanging just above the second tier of the boat. It seemed probable, but the only issue was a pretty fair drop down from the ledge to the top deck of the boat. I felt my knees begin to knock at the sight of the drop, but regardless, I was determined. My fear of heights would not get the better of me today.

"Okay Lucas, this is going to require teamwork. You with me?" I asked him.

He nodded giving me two thumbs up as he offered me his cupped hands to hop into.

"Be careful, cher." Ray said nervously.

I nodded with a smile in response to Ray. Tiana and Naveen said they would wait for us and maybe distract the crocs if it came to that, which I hoped it wouldn't. I think with crocodiles in most scenarios if you don't bother them, they shouldn't bother you. Lucas climbed on that small ledge inching his way across. The ledge went higher and higher off the water and I could see more clearly the outlines of crocs in the water below us. I gripped Lucas's thumb nervously trying not to look down. The tip of the ledge hanging above the boat was a little wider, so Lucas could get down on his hands and knees to get me that much closer, but the drop was still steep. Lucas scooted out over the ledge dangling his hands out to drop me on the top deck. I was scared. This was terrifying.

"Lucas! I c-can't do this. You're tall, you got this drop."

Lucas's eyes narrowed as he cocked his head to the side curiously unsure of why I was so worked up. I mean I'm sure he could feel me trembling in his hand.

"Okay this isn't the time, but there's something about me that you don't know and in this instance you really should."

Lucas maintained his curious expression, but then smirked. I could hear his sarcastic voice in my head saying: "Yeah, right."

"I'm terrified of heights. I always have been, which why we never ventured up the Space Needle at home or why I don't sit on the top of the bleachers at school."

His eyes widened at my revelation and I'm sure once I figured out how to break his curse, he'd have much to say on the topic, but I patted the top of his thumb.

"We'll find another way in...just take me back from the ledge." I insisted.

He refused looking at me seriously. It was like I could hear what he would say in this moment: "You can do this, Ri."

Timidly I barely peered down at the boat below us and the drop made me feel ill. However, in that same sting of fear, my hand began to glow. Light enveloped me as I grew. My human form returned though the timing was the worst. Lucas frantically grabbed my hands as I hung over the ledge screaming.

"Pull me up!" I cried out, "I can't do this."

Lucas looked determined as a couple beads of sweat dripped down his forehead. A few rocks slipped from the ledge falling down disturbing the water below. The crocs weren't too happy about that and began to circle closer to us. My palms were sweaty and I could tell Lucas was having trouble with gripping me. I was terrified and wasn't sure what to do.

"Swing me over!" I told him.

Immediately my body began to sway and I tried to pump my dangling legs to get gravity to do all the hard work. It took three swings and to my terrorized surprise, I landed on the deck. I slightly twisted my ankle on the descent, but it could have been worse. Lucas waved at me from the ledge clapping his hands giving me two thumbs up. He looked like such a dork gesturing so obnoxiously, but he was my dork and it always brought a smile to my face. As I tried to put weight on my foot again, Lucas looked as if he was trying to prep himself for a jump.

"Lucas, no!" I cried out cupping my hands over my mouth.

He leapt from the ledge and landed on the deck perfectly.

"Show off." I teased.

He rolled his eyes as we pressed forward. I wasn't sure how I broke Facilier's curse, but I did...somehow. Mama Odie told me about revealing my truth could unlock my freedom, but I didn't think this is what she meant. No matter, I was elated to be myself again. Now for the djinn.

We descended the steps onto the lower deck down, the middle level. I leaned over the one side trying to get perception of the boat. The bottom deck was pretty much gone or under water, so Lucas and I explored this mid deck. The wood was rotted throughout and with every step we took, the floorboards creaked. This middle deck had a short, narrow hallway leading to a room behind a pair of closed double doors. I stared at them as I stopped briefly and glanced at Lucas.

"Hopefully, this is it." I muttered as Lucas grabbed my hand.

He nodded with a smile and we both pushed the doors open and closed them behind us when we got inside. We found ourselves inside a music room of sorts. There was a broken down piano in the corner covered in moss. Scattered across the floor were what looked like music sheets. They were soaked and probably stuck to the floor, but I could make out printed music staffs across the pages. On the north facing wall, there seemed to be a rectangular shaped spot on the wall where something used to be. I walked over to the wall examining it tracing the edges of the space with my fingers. When I touched the space my fingers felt some type of energy so faintly in this spot. I had a hunch, but I didn't know for certain.

"I think the djinn was here, but it's gone now." I said glumly.

Lucas shrugged and gestured his hand around in a circle as if to say we should look around. I was frozen as I gazed back on the empty space of the wall. This was the first time that the djinn wasn't in its supposed spot. What was going to happen now? It would be hard to follow my stepdad's trail if one of the djinns was missing.

"You're a powerful witch aren't you!" A voice boomed behind us bursting through the doors. It was Dr. Facilier and he looked angry.

"I should have never underestimated you, young miss." He continued coming toward us, "After I was paid off by those two men to keep you off the trail...you still managed to defy me and break the curse."

Facilier approached us and Lucas moved in front of me and I grabbed his arm trying to hold him back. I couldn't let anything else happen to him. Facilier got right in Lucas's face smirking.

"Miss your freedom of speech?" He asked raising a brow.

Without hesitating, Lucas took a swing at him, which Facilier dodged easily. As Lucas took a step back rethinking his strategy, Facilier pulled out a burlap doll with button eyes from his pocket. A voodoo doll. Of course, now everything made sense. The doll was covered with frayed pieces of Lucas's clothes, but I noticed the black stitches across the mouth of the doll. I had to get that doll. Facilier in seconds took the doll slamming it against the closest wall of the boat. This flung Lucas against the wall at a high speed and I cringed seeing the impact. He didn't get up.

"Lucas!" I cried out terrified.

Facilier walked back toward the double door exit keeping the doll securely in his hand. I started to run toward Lucas, but was stopped when something yanked me off my feet landing on my back sliding toward Facilier. His shadow grabbed ahold of mine and brought me toward him. The impact knocked the wind out of me and I stared up blankly at this wicked man.

"You darlin, are something else." He sneered, "Forget the djinns, you'll never find them all before they do. I'm afraid this is where we part ways, but your friend's doll remains with me."

As he turned his back toward me, I quickly sat myself up grabbing Facilier's pant leg.

"NO!" I yelled.

My voice echoed all around powerfully and I saw this barrier of light emerge from me knocking Facilier on his back and making him drop Lucas's doll as well. Facilier sat up seemingly in a daze looking alarmed. I was surprised too not exactly sure what happened, but then I glanced at the doll on the floor. Facilier did too and we both lunged for it. However, before either of us snatched it, Ray flew into the room looking around assessing the situation.

"We've come to help you cher, fo sho." He smiled.

"Ray, get that doll!" I demanded urgently.

The brave firefly did just that, but all he could do was scoot the doll across the floor since it was just a bit heavy for him. It was enough. Naveen and Tiana charged into the room and Naveen unselfishly threw his arms around Facilier from behind trying to stop him while Tiana went for the doll. However, Facilier's shadow was hard at work yanking Naveen's shadow off his master. He went for Tiana next after the doll and I reached out grabbing Facilier's arm.

"Enough! Leave everyone alone!" I cried out.

As I spoke this, I felt that surge of power again and my hand emitted a bright light that pushed out from my hand and up through Facilier. It enveloped him and as quick as it came, the light vanished. He glanced at me looking angry and snapped his fingers to summon his shadow, but nothing happened. His shadow was where it should have been and it moved as he moved.

"W-What did you do to me?" He muttered.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"I-I don't feel anything. M-My powers...the black magic is gone. My friends...my friends on the other side." He mumbled.

Facilier looked visibly shaken by this revelation. I had never seen the man without confidence in his demeanor, but it absent.

"Have fun living the rest of your life...as a normal human being." I said.

Facilier seemed to shudder at the thought and quickly ran from the room like the coward he was. Did that seriously just happen? I pulled myself from my shock and immediately ran over to Lucas who was just starting to come to. I helped him sit up as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You okay?"

He tried to speak, but still he was silent. The curse was still in effect.

"But Facilier has no more power...why are you still…" I mumbled.

"Voodoo doesn't work that way…" Tiana replied walking up behind me handing me the doll, "The doll is the key not Facilier himself."

"Well, let's destroy this thing and be done with it." I insisted, "Anybody have a match?"

I quickly snatched the doll from Tiana as she grabbed my arm.

"The curse is still in effect Riley...just take the doll and keep it safe, but in the meantime let's unstitch the mouth." Tiana said.

I quickly rummaged through the backpack and grabbed the Swiss Army Knife from a pocket that Lucas had brought with us. In a simple slice, I cut the stitches on the doll in one fluid motion and put the knife back in the pack along with the doll to keep it safe. Then I looked at Lucas awaiting this to work. He smiled wide.

"Finally." He muttered.

My heart sighed in relief. It was so good to hear his voice again.

* * *

AN: And that's how you take away magic from the Shadow Man ;D

Omgosh I'm having so much fun immersing myself in writing these chapters. I hope you guys are enjoying it as well.


	34. Chapter 33

~Chapter 33~

Cassim

Jafar was furious when the oracle said that someone had taken the djinn of fortune. We snagged a few extra questions from people to put Jafar at ease. Aside from the normal asking of where they were located, Jafar demanded them to ask about how many were left. We had acquired three of the six, so we were halfway there. Though my cover was blown when the oracle revealed that two of the remaining three were already acquired. Another question was asked and the oracle answered. At hearing Riley's name, Jafar went from furious to enraged.

"She's here? She came after you?" He said.

"I-I didn't know she was here." I lied.

"You're a terrible liar!" Jafar spat, "I apparently haven't made my threats clear. I think I should remove your wife's ring finger to prove my point."

"No!" I cried grabbing his arm, "Leave her alone!"

"I should eliminate Riley from the equation as well. She's getting in the way."

"No, wait...what if I go find her and lead her to the gate." I offered.

"I think I should do it." Jafar replied, "She won't get in my way."

These were not empty threats and I knew what he was capable of. During my time as his prisoner, I've tried to find the man Jafar once was when we were boys, but that seemed impossible to imagine. I think that man died a long time ago.

* * *

AN: Jafar knows about Riley now...not good. Stay tuned for more soon. :D


	35. Chapter 34

~Chapter 34~

Riley

We were all exhausted after dealing with Facilier. My ankle was sore from the rough landing from the ledge drop getting onto the boat and Lucas had been my mode of transport while I was a frog. So, Tiana suggested we take a day to rest up before heading out again. Though where we were heading to, I had no clue. Tiana had mentioned that dinner she had made those beignets for, so she suggested we come back to town just for the night to stay with the La Bouff's. After all, Tiana insisted that the Mayor would want to thank us for getting rid of Facilier's influence over the bayou and in town. Lucas and I agreed and we said our goodbyes to Ray since his home was in the bayou.

"Take care, cher. Hope you find your family." He told me.

Tiana led us back into town before midday.

The city seemed to be having a celebration of sorts upon our arrival into town. Listening to various passersby, apparently Doctor Facilier had come forward with all his crimes and sought authorities to pay for those crimes. If these rumors were true, I was stunned. Not only had I relieved Facilier of his dark powers, apparently he had undergone a change of heart as well. How was such a thing even possible? We walked down main street and it was just like stepping in the heart of Louisiana, though this wasn't in the United States. The bright vibrant lights of the city mixed with the live jazz music was brilliant.

"Yoo hoo, Tia!" A very boisterous voice called out.

We all turned and I saw Charlotte La Bouff herself running this way toward us. The blonde bombshell herself looked just as I figured she would. A young woman with a slender figure wearing a red dress and matching hat approached us.

"Afternoon Lottie!" Tia smiled as her friend threw her arms around her in a friendly hug.

"Big Daddy and I have been awaiting your arrival. Are these your friends?" She asked glancing at Lucas and I.

We introduced ourselves with a polite handshake, but Charlotte gave me a hug.

"I know what you did for us! Tia told me everything. Thank you, honey." She said.

As she pulled away, she took us away from main street and before too long we found ourselves in front of a large, colonial style mansion several blocks from the heart of the city.

"Welcome to La Bouff Manor!" Charlotte announced proudly, "You're welcome to stay for as long as you would like."

"We're leaving first thing in the morning." I replied, "Got things to sort out, ya know?"

"But we appreciate you putting us up, but rest is greatly needed. Could you show us our rooms, please?" Lucas urged.

One look at him and I could tell he was exhausted and not all there. Charlotte led us up the steps to the manor and through the front doors. My jaw practically hit the ground when we got inside. It seemed to grow bigger once we got in here. Wall to wall oil based paintings on the wall and striking chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The chandeliers looked to be made of gold and crystal. Peering through a couple of large windows leading outside to the back, I spotted a pool, tennis and basketball courts. Our shoes tapped against the hardwood floor until we got to the staircase that was covered in a crimson carpet. On the second floor, Charlotte showed us where to freshen up in the shower or jacuzzi tub in the bathrooms. There were three on this floor and each were as big as a bedroom. Finally, she gave us each a guest room with a large wardrobe, vanity, and queen-sized bed covered in pillows. Lucas was placed in the room across from mine and without a word, went inside and shut the door.

"Poor thing." Tiana commented.

"Sorry for his manners, he's just exhausted." I told Charlotte.

"Pay no mind, honey. I understand." She replied with a kind smile.

"Miss La Bouff, could you point me to your kitchen. I'm famished." Naveen said.

Tiana grabbed his arm playfully.

"Your mincing skills could use some brushing up…" She smirked, "And I can make more beignets, Lottie."

Charlotte squealed in delight as she gestured for the pair to follow her.

"I'll catch up in a bit." I waved.

Lucas had the right idea. Sleep is probably just what the doctor ordered. I went into my room and shut the door setting my backpack down on the bed and sat beside it thinking to myself. I yanked open the zipper and grabbed Nebula's card and summoned her forth.

"It's about time, master." she complained, "I thought I'd never get a chance to stretch my legs."

"Sorry Nebula, lots of people around and…"

"It's fine. I don't mind it that much, I'm just giving you a hard time." She winked.

I smiled faintly, but it soon faded off my face.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Nebula urged, "Does someone need to make a wish?"

"Wishes can't grant me what I want." I replied.

"You're worried about your stepdad, huh?"

I nodded.

"I just don't know where to go from here. We didn't find the djinn in the bayou. Someone paid Facilier off and I feel like a failure. I mean, I've faced low odds before, but this is by far the worst!" I groaned putting my face in my hands.

"I know what you could use…" Nebula said raising a finger in the air.

"What's that?"

"A clear head." She smirked, "You could wish for that."

"Ha ha, very funny." I replied crossing my arms feeling annoyed.

"No, I'm serious. It's hard to make a plan and know what to do next when your head is boggled up with too many troublesome thoughts. You can wish it."

"Maybe then I could get some sleep." I reasoned.

"Atta girl." Nebula replied, "So...what's the magic words?" She grinned.

Before I could say anything, there was a knock on my door and Nebula quickly poofed away.

"Ri?" Lucas spoke outside the door, "Can I come in for a minute?"

I agreed and Lucas walked in closing the door behind him.

"What's up?" I asked, "I thought you would be unconsciously sleeping right now."

"I tried, but there's too much on my mind." He said sitting on the bed next to me.

"I'm the queen of that club. Get in line." I smirked.

"Well, most of which, is regarding you." He said.

"What do you mean?" I urged.

"I'm referring to what you told me on the ferry…" He replied quietly almost as if he was trying to maintain the secrecy, "I mean we're best friends and I'm just wondering why you never told me about it."

"I dunno, I just don't like people knowing my weaknesses." I shrugged.

"You're human...it's kind of in our DNA." He smirked.

"I'm sorry if keeping it from you hurt you, but it's not a big deal." I reasoned.

"When we get home, we're gonna go up the Space Needle...even if I have to carry you on my back, we're going." He laughed.

"I'm glad you're amused." I said crossing my arms and Lucas grew serious again.

"Well, why don't I even the playing field a little."

"Your sports metaphors aren't helping." I said.

"Ri," Lucas paused searching my eyes looking serious, "I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't now share with you something I too had never shared."

My eyes narrowed as I leaned forward eagerly curious as to what he possibly had to share.

"Have you ever wondered why I don't invite you over much?"

"Well, you do ransack our kitchen, so I figured it was for the food." I teased.

"I'm being serious, Ri!" He snapped, "Just let me get this out."

"Okay, I'm sorry." I said putting my hand on top of his, "Go on." I urged.

"I never invited you over because I was embarrassed."

"Of what?"

"My parents…"

"Why?" I asked really noticing the hurt in his eyes.

"They yell at each other so much and when I'm home I lock myself in my room blasting music in my ears to drown out the noise as I work on my homework."

"Lucas...I'm so sorry. I wish you'd told me." I said putting my hand on his shoulder, "How long has it been going on?"

"I noticed it in junior high, but it's just gotten worse over the years and I just do my best to tune it out. I think they're on the brink of divorce."

"I-I don't know what to say just that I'm glad you decided to tell me." I nodded.

"That's why I love coming to your place. Not only to see you, but your family. They're so nice to each other and everyone gets along." He said.

"Well, you didn't know Noella and I in the early years. " I smirked.

"I wish I had siblings." He replied.

"This answers the question I had when we first left home to come here, what you told my mom about your parents not caring out our little trip together."

"In truth, they couldn't care less. When they're not at home screaming at each other, they're both on business trips across the country for work."

"Lucas, I'm sure they care." I insisted.

He shrugged.

"Well, there it is and now you know."

"Thank you. So we square now? No other skeletons in the closet?"

"We're square." He replied with a smile.

"Okay, well go get some sleep." I said gently pushing him out the door, "Tomorrow is a new day and djinn or no djinn we keep moving."

Lucas turned around looking at me seriously.

"We're going to find him, Ri." He nodded confidently.

I smiled weakly and closed the door as he left. I yawned heavily sitting on the bed fluffing up the various pillows and quickly laid down. Lucas always seemed to know how to comfort me, even in the slightest of ways. Ever since we had met, he's always had my back no questions asked. I don't know what changed, maybe opening up about my fear took down a wall that I had put up long ago. I wasn't sure exactly when, but all I knew now was that I cared for him on a deeper level. My mind was restless before, but just hearing from Lucas, just a simple conversation gave me the clarity I needed. I fell asleep moments later.

* * *

AN: Wow, it's been almost a week since my last update. Sorry about the delay, but here's the latest content hot off the presses. A nice "calm" before the adventure continues.

You readers rock! :D


	36. Chapter 35

~Chapter 35~

Cassim

Jafar had brought us back to the aisle of the djinn placing the three djinns we had acquired in the gate. Three of the gates golden plates were filled and Jafar was eager for the gate to be opened. Riley had gotten to two of the djinns before we did and for that I was grateful, but now that Jafar knew about her presence in Fantasia, she was in more danger than anyone at this point. Every possible idea I had to stall Jafar in his pursuit was fruitless. However, we've been traversing the various provinces in Fantasia and we never were in any lair or domain of Jafar's. Where could he possibly be keeping my wife. The threats were real and he showed me her wedding ring, but foolishly I hadn't demanded proof of life. My old friend was gone now and that was clear, but surely he couldn't be this heartless and calloused towards me. Jafar pulled away from the gate clapping his hands together sliding them up and down.

"We're almost there." Jafar said.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"What's the point in asking now?" He spat.

"I'm just sorry we parted on bad terms."

"What is the meaning of this kindness?" He snapped, "You have a job to do."

"No!" I shouted.

"What?" He growled looking furious.

"I'm not going to help you until you prove to me that you have my wife."

"Do you truly want to gamble with your wife's life?" He challenged.

I didn't answer at first, but nervously demanded what I wanted.

"I wish for you to show me Corissa."

Jafar smirked and conjured up her face and she was in fact alive and well. She was breathing, but the fear on her face was evident. She kept saying a phrase over and over: Where is he? Where is he?. Soon she disappeared and Jafar held a look of arrogance.

"I told you. You best not test me next time. Otherwise, she won't look as well as she does now. Got it?"

"Message received." I grumbled.

Jafar immediately poofed us away to find yet another person to question the oracle.

* * *

AN: All I gotta say is "Poor Cassim"

More content out soon! Stay tuned! :D


	37. Chapter 36

~Chapter 36~

Riley

I slept like a baby last night and the La Bouff's provided a scrumptious breakfast this morning. Fully loaded waffles stuffed with luscious cream cheese swirled with cinnamon and vanilla. I don't think I could eat for a week after that meal. Lucas almost convinced me to play a quick round of basketball on the court out back, but I refused. There was no time...we had to keep moving. We said our goodbyes to Tiana, Naveen, and Charlotte thanking them for all their help and hospitality. From the La Bouff mansion, we didn't know where we were going, but as long as we were moving, that was something at least.

As soon as we moved out of town, we weren't in a bayou, but yet again a dense forest.

"Geez, how much of Fantasia is forest?" Lucas whined.

I smirked.

"I would figure about ninety percent." I replied.

Since we were alone amongst the trees, we figured it was safe to have Azozel and Nebula out with us.

"It's nice to get out and stretch the legs." Azozel said while he stretched his arms.

"Riley, all you have to do is wish yourself from this forest." Nebula reminded me.

"I realize that, but the hard truth is that I don't know where to go." I said glumly.

"Well, that's a first." Nebula said.

"Azozel, can you sense another djinn?" Lucas asked.

"I'm sorry." Azozel shook his head, "I know not."

Lucas grabbed my shoulder.

"Our djinns can only help us so far, Ri."

My heart sank and I felt frustrated. Though in that moment, my hands began to pulse. They felt like they did after Yen Sid talked with me. A sudden warmth emanated through my palm and I moved it around. It was warm if I pointed my hand in certain directions and would be cold in others. This was different than before...this feeling coming through my hand. It was more intense, but I think it was a handy compass. As I led in a direction heading southeast, everyone followed eagerly.

After a few hours, the forest began to dissipate and soon there was an end to the trees as we were dumped out upon a wide countryside. About a mile away or so, there was a barn and stables with a small river flowing across the land. The air was brisk like a cool autumn evening and Lucas and I both put on some sweatshirts to combat the chill. In the distance several miles away, I saw buildings of a city. This area right here seemed almost peaceful, but one thing that was loud was a consistent barking of dogs.

"What's with all the dogs?" Lucas said.

"Not sure, but they're definitely worked up about something. Let's keep moving." I urged.

"Master Lucas…" Azozel said suddenly, "Look there beyond the barn. A house with smoke rising from chimney. Perhaps the locals know what miss Riley is after."

"It's better than nothing…" Lucas shrugged looking at me, "Ri?"

He glanced at me with eagerness in his gaze and I didn't care at this point. We had to try and keep moving forward. As we followed a dirt path to that manor in the distance, we spotted a sheep dog, a brown tabby cat, and clydesdale horse hanging out peering at us from the barn watching us curiously.

"Ever feel like your being watched?" Lucas commented.

"Pay them no mind." I reasoned, but for some reason I felt that those three animals were familiar. The closer we got to the manor, the familiarity only grew. I recognized where we were, but couldn't for sure put my finger on it. As we approached the manor gate, it was open just a crack large enough to push our way through. Lucas and I made sure Nebula and Azozel were safe inside their homes away from prying eyes unsure of what we were walking into. The manor was old and falling apart. Surely nobody was living here, but there was smoke rising out of the chimney and dim lights on in the windows. I knew that if this was a bust, at least we could retrace our steps and head the other direction toward the large city.

This manor was I'm sure one point a beautiful place with its architecture and grandeur, but now dilapidated. The front door was massive with an equally large door knocker made of brass mounted on it. I could barely reach the thing, so Lucas being the taller six foot tower that he is, smacked the knocker down three times. The sound was loud each time it struck, but it didn't take long for the door to open. A woman answered. She looked at us curiously considering the late hour I'm sure and looked around outside for anyone else accompanying us growing stiff. Once she put together we were alone, she softened a bit. There was no mistaking who this was and immediately my guard went up. She was a tall, slender woman wearing red pumps, black dress, and a large fur coat, but the biggest give away was her menacing laugh and black and white hair smoking a long cigarette.

"You're Cruella De Vil, aren't you?" I asked.

"You intrigue me darling, you know my name, but I don't know yours…"

Lucas didn't know heads or tails who she was, but I did and I knew she couldn't be trusted. I didn't want to give her my name, but really what harm could that do?

"Hi. I'm Riley." I said timidly.

"And I'm Lucas." He added.

'Prey, do tell me what a couple of kids like you are doing out and about so late?" Cruella asked raising her brow curiously.

"We're not kids…" Lucas corrected, "We're sixteen."

"Ah to be sixteen again…" Cruella murmured.

As Cruella seemed to temporarily zone out, she took one look at our clothes and begin to laugh.

"Oh darlings, do come in. Please let me address the mess that is your attire."

Cruella opened the door wide and while I didn't see the harm in her wanting to change our appearance, it didn't sit well with me being inside here. The door slammed with a thud behind us and the manor didn't even improve on the inside. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling with various cracks climbing up the walls. It was a split level manor. There was a tall staircase leading to the second story and another set of stairs leading to what I would assume to be a basement level.

"Please forgive the look of my home. I'm heading out of town, you see." Cruella added, "May I take your pack and put it in the closet? It would be rude to deny your host."

I glanced at Lucas and he shrugged. I slowly slid the pack from my back and cautiously handed it to our host and she promptly put it in a closet by the front door. This was bizarre. Cruella was acting so kind to us and being a generous hostess. What was that about? She led us to a living room of sorts with a blazing fireplace and a sofa covered with a white linen.

"So, do you live alone here?" I asked curiously.

"Yes darling, I prefer isolation. It helps soothe the nerves." She replied, "So what brought you two to me other than a desperate need for fashion advice? You, miss Riley shouldn't be wearing pants. Dresses are much more adequate to highlight your legs."

Ignoring the unwarranted dressing advice, I vaguely answered the question.

"I'm just looking for someone that I've lost and I'm following my, uh, instincts…" I paused trying to be discreet, "to lead us forward."

"How interesting…" Cruella muttered glancing at Lucas, "And you, Lucas, why are you following her around like a little lost dog?"

"I'm not." Lucas replied, "She's my best friend. I'm here to help her."

"Just friends is it?" She looked at us clearly trying to figure us out, "That's a relief because Riley, you're too good for him."

Cruella immediately started laughing and I quickly grabbed Lucas's hand. I was embarrassed by her thoughtlessness and that she has been saying very biting backhanded comments sneering through her teeth ever since we got here.

"I don't appreciate how rude you're being to your guests. We should go." I insisted standing up. Cruella puffed out some smoke swishing it clear with her hand, not that it helped since the smell remained very potently.

"Oh come now, why not just stay for a cup of tea?" She offered, "I'll get you some clothes and send you on your way. How about that?" Cruella offered.

I didn't want to stay, but I don't think a small cup of tea ever hurt anybody.

"That's fine." I replied sitting back down crossing my arms.

"Just make it quick." Lucas urged.

"Don't frown darlings, it wrinkles the face." Cruella replied as she left the room.

Once we were sure we were alone, I whispered to Lucas as quietly as I could.

"Once we have the tea, we need to leave. She's not to be trusted." I said.

"Other than clearly having no filter, she seems harmless." Lucas reasoned.

"Just trust me. We can't tell her anything. We'll have to find someone else to ask about the djinns."

"I'm with you, Ri." Lucas nodded.

A few minutes later, Cruella returned with a tray of three small tea cups. She offered us each a cup and sat on a chair across the way facing us. Lucas and I politely sipped the tea. It was a very strong peppermint flavor.

"You two seem troubled." Cruella murmured as she stirred her tea with a long spoon, "Are you traveling far from home?" She asked.

"You could say that." Lucas nodded smirking at me slightly.

"There isn't a hint of accent spilling from your lips, so I wonder where are you two from?"

"Seattle!" I blurted out.

Why did I reveal the answer so carelessly? I immediately threw a hand over my mouth pursing my lips casually lowering my hand nervously.

"Do I make you nervous, Lucas?" Cruella asked.

"Y-Yes." He answered.

"How delightful. I seem to often have that effect on people." Cruella sneered, "Now, what are you children after?"

"We're looking for the djinn." I blurted out again.

I couldn't resist it. Once again, my mouth betrayed me.

"Prey, what is a djinn?" Cruella asked immediately standing up pacing the room.

"They grant you wishes." Lucas answered.

Something was clearly wrong and I began to feel numb. I let go of Lucas's hand because I couldn't feel a thing. My arms hung at my side like a limp fish.

"Thank you for your honesty…" Cruella said suddenly stopping her pacing, "But now I'll share some honesty with you brats..." She turned to face me grinning maliciously, "I dosed your tea with a very potent truth serum. The stronger you fight against it, the more it affects you. It however has a handy secondary purpose…"

My arms and legs had gone numb causing my tea cup to fall breaking to pieces on the floor. I barely managed to glance at Lucas and his eyes were closed as if he were sleeping.

"A sleeping agent is mixed in the serum as well. It acts as potently as chloroform, but much faster. I think it comes in handy. You brats aren't going anywhere."

My eyelids felt heavy as I succumbed to the effects of the serum. My world went black as Cruella's laughter filled my mind.

* * *

AN: And on that note, Cruella is here! I've wanted to include her character in Fantasia Unleashed, but it just didn't suit at the time. Lots more up my sleeve guys. Stay tuned for more content soon! You readers rock! :D


	38. Chapter 37

~Chapter 37~

My eyes fluttered open as if I had been asleep for mere moments. However, the headache drilling inside my head told me that it was in fact longer than that. There were no windows in the room, so I was unsure if it was daylight or evening. As more mental clarity rang in my head, I tried to move and the feeling had returned to my limbs, but I was bound across my chest to a wooden chair.

"L-Lucas?" I called out barely audible.

I coughed once and I heard a loud groan behind me. The restraints kept me from peering behind me, but I called out again.

"Lucas?"

He groaned again.

"What happened?" He muttered.

"Cruella's what happened." I replied, "You okay?"

"I think so other than my head feels like it's been split open by a sledgehammer."

"I feel you there." I said, "Where are you?"

"Maybe behind you. Not sure, my depth perception may be off."

With all the strength I could muster, I tried scooting the chair to shift my direction and the chair was heavier than I anticipated, but it shifted so I could at least see Lucas. I think before I moved, the chairs had been back to back.

"Ugh, how are we going to get out of this one?" I said.

"She took the pack and put it in the closet. So, if we can just wriggle free…" He suggested.

It was all we could do at this point. I wriggled so hard that I could feel the wood on the chair beginning to weaken. A few more minutes of pressure and this chair would be firewood. Before long a door opened and two men came downstairs. One was tall and slender and the other was very short and pudgy man.

"You're Horace and Jasper!" I said.

"Oy!" Jasper complained grabbing my jaw, "What's with this ducky? Never seen the likes of her before and she knows who we is."

"I don't like this, Jasper." Horace complained, "Cruella wants us to interrogate them and get the job done."

"Right, well let's get on with it then." Jasper said sneering at me.

This honestly worked in our favor since I knew what these blockheads weren't capable of accomplishing. All I had to do was to come up with a convincing lie, which would be easy to fool these two.

"Right…" Jasper said grabbing the back of my chair pulling toward him.

I was immediately nervous hoping the chair wouldn't give at this moment.

"So tell us about this whole djinn situation and I won't pop your block off. Deal?"

I glanced at Lucas and he back at me. I could see the fear in his eyes while I had none. Then my idea came to me. Lucas started fidgeting nervously clearly worried, but he didn't realize I had the situation handled.

"Easy lad…" Horace said putting his hands on Lucas's shoulders.

"Yes, I know all about the djinns because I hunt them and if you catch them. They grant your fondest wishes and made them a reality." I told them.

Horace and Jasper exchanged curious looks and Lucas looked surprised by my admission of facts.

"Ri, what are you doing?" Lucas said.

Lucas seemingly nervous was beneficial in selling my role play to these two men.

"Wishes, eh?" Jasper said as he scratched his chin.

"I'll cut you a deal..." I reasoned.

"We're under strict orders, young missy." Horace interrupted.

"Wouldn't you like your wishes granted. Then you won't have to take orders from anyone." I reasoned.

"She makes a good point, Jasper." Horace said eagerly.

I had Horace in the palm of my hand, but Jasper still wasn't very convinced.

"What are you playing at?" Jasper growled.

"All I know is I couldn't work for someone who shows me no respect. After all, you do all the work for Cruella. I'd say you owe it to yourselves to leave her service. What do you say? I'll tell you the location of the djinn on condition that you leave right now and don't come back." "Cruella will be angry." Horace muttered.

"Leave her to me." I said proudly.

"What can you possibly do?" Jasper mocked.

"I'm stronger than I look…" I said.

With a few shakes and fidgets, I broke free from the chair as the ropes that held me tight fell to the floor.

"H-How?" Jasper said.

"I wished for strength and the djinn gave it to me. I really don't want this to end in a brawl, so spare yourselves some pain." I said pathetically holding up my fists in a weak display of false power. Jasper looked at me, then at Lucas, and back at me.

"It's a deal, ducky." Jasper finally agreed.

"The djinn is located at the stable near this place. My sources tell me the djinns take many forms and this one in particular is found with the Clydesdale." I said.

Jasper's eyes narrowed as if in disbelief.

"If you're not satisfied, you're welcome to come back and take it up with me then, but between me or Cruella? I think I'd rather hit the road."

The two men nodded convinced by my threats and promptly left back up the stairs leaving Lucas and I alone again.

"What the heck was that about?" Lucas asked.

"Manipulation…" I shrugged, "They're not the brightest tools in the shed." I replied as I untied Lucas from the chair. Once we were both free, we wanted to head upstairs to get our bag and leave with our djinns, but then a faint noise began to permeate through the silence. Whining. A whole lot of whimpering and whining and I heard a few distant puppy howls. Rounding around the stairwell, underneath there was a half sized door.

"Ri, let's just get out of here." Lucas urged.

"I'm not leaving these innocent puppies in her hands." I replied as I quickly opened and pushed my way through that small door. Lucas followed behind me and in this room, there were cages upon cages filled with Dalmatian puppies. All whimpered upon our appearance and began pawing at the cage doors.

"You poor things. We'll get you out."

"How many of them does she need?" Lucas wondered.

"Ninety-nine." I replied simply.

"P-Please hurry...that mad lady surely will come back soon." A puppy immediately spoke.

For a second I froze thinking I had just imagined what I thought I heard.

"Lucas...did you hear that dog speak?" I asked him immediately feeling like I had somehow lost it.

"No...all I hear are puppy whimpers. Are you okay?"

"Please hurry…" Another puppy urged,, "She's gonna make coats out of us."

"Yes, I know. We'll get you out, but we have to be quiet." I replied to young pup.

Lucas looked at me completely dumbfounded.

"Once we're free, we're taking you to a doctor. A.S.A.P." He told me.

"Lucas, I'm fine." I insisted, "Noella, could talk to animals too. I think it has to do with my light. Anyways, let's free these pups."

Lock by lock and cage by cage we freed those poor pups and finally as quietly as possible went up the stairs to escape. I led the slow crawl up the stairs since I knew the puppy claws would make a bit of noise and as I opened the door, Cruella herself was standing there at the top of the staircase looking angry.

"And where do you think you're going?" She snarled looking angry.

She looked down assessing the situation growing more angry about the puppies being freed.

"Those idiots...If I want something done right. I have to do it myself." Cruella grumbled.

Cruella quickly snatched my wrist grabbing me in an iron grip that was unexpectedly strong.

"Ow, let go!" I said trying to push against her.

Her grip sustained.

"Let go of her!" Lucas growled trying to push his way toward Cruella, but the stairwell was too tight.

"You brats, aren't exactly worth all this trouble you're giving me. I could push you down these stairs and leave you for dead if the fall doesn't do it first." Cruella paused pondering her idea grinning widely in my face, "It's a delicious idea."

Seconds later, a puppy with a black ring around his eye leapt to the front of the pack and began to bite Cruella at the ankles. If I knew anything about puppy teeth, they're sharper than most and are capable of doing some damage. Cruella howled and let me go taking a step back. All of us quickly corralled up the stairs and into the front room. The puppies began to swarm Cruella in a bold manner to stand up to their captor by jumping on her and biting anything they could. Cruella fell to the floor doing her best to push the puppies off her, but she was greatly outnumbered. I dashed to the closet and grabbed our bag trying to find either Nebula's card or Azozel's necklace. I found the card first summoning my fiesty, pink djinn from her home. At the appearance of Nebula, the whole room froze especially Cruella.

"W-What is that?" Cruella muttered looking nervous.

The puppies stared in awe as well and Nebula picked up the one puppy who led the charge against Cruella.

"You're a brave boy, Patch." Nebula smiled as the pup licked her face.

Nebula glared at Cruella.

"You have a lot of nerve, lady." Then she looked at me, "What do you wish of me, Riley?"

"I wish for Pongo and Perdita to lead a platoon of officers to this house and arrest Cruella for her crimes." I said proudly.

Nebula gave a simple nod and before long there were bright red and blue flashing lights we could see through the windows. Seconds later, two adult Dalmatian dogs came into the house.

Once the chaos settled down, the police arrested Cruella on numerous counts of dognapping, animal cruelty, and theft hauling her away in a squad car. The puppies thanked me many times along with Pongo and Perdita for helping their family. I reiterated all the gratitude to Lucas since all he got was jumping puppies and licks to the face. Pongo and Perdita didn't at all question our involvement with Cruella's scheme. I wondered if they could sense the light. The cops asked Lucas and I a few questions about our involvement, but we kept it vague and we knew that we had to keep going. After maybe a few hours of delay, I used my hand to continue on and guide us forward.

* * *

AN: Can you imagine being in a puppy dog pile of endless biting like Cruella? One word...ouch. XD

Hope you readers enjoyed the chapter! Writing the last few days has been interesting after spraining my wrist... but I am a writer so I press on whipping out new content ;D

Stay tuned for more!


	39. Chapter 38

~Chapter 38~

Jafar

The final djinn was close at last and opening the gate was near at hand. All I had to do was keep Cassim in the dark for just awhile longer. After all, he was my master, I could bear him no ill will, but it didn't mean I couldn't manipulate. If he caught onto anything, my chances of opening that gate would disappear entirely. However, I still held the ace to gaining his alliance and once the gate on the Isle of Djinn was opened, nothing could stop that. Once the oracle pointed the way to the final djinn, we came to a large, plain of a grassland. A tall slab of rock lay at the distance towering above all else and the oracle highlighted that rock clearly. I ordered Cassim to go on his own and I would meet him there. After all, I had unfinished business to take care of with his family.

* * *

AN: There you have it readers. Anybody speculating about where the rock in the grassland is referring to? ;D

More out soon! Stay tuned!


	40. Chapter 39

~Chapter 39~

Riley

In the surrounding chaos of rescuing the Dalmatians and Cruella's arrest, we left with no insight as to where the next djinn was. I mean there was no knowing for sure that it would be like it was in the bayou. Maybe it was already taken? Lucas and I were a bit distracted with being kidnapped by that mad woman.

"Lucas, stop. We have to go back!" I said suddenly.

He was just a couple strides ahead of me and looked back at me curiously.

"What? Why?"

"The djinn, we never looked after one."

As I turned myself right around, Lucas quickly grabbed my hand stopping me abruptly.

"Um, hello we need to go back." I snapped harsher than I intended.

"Do you feel any warmth in your hand going back in that direction?" Lucas asked.

I paused curiously and tried to focus on what my palms were feeling. I felt nothing.

"Maybe there was no djinn there." Lucas continued.

"Yen Sid told us to follow the trail of the djinn and doing that will lead me to my stepdad…" I muttered, "And that's what I'm trying to do."

"Riley, if you don't sense anything then I think it's best that we just move on."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked searching his eyes.

"Call it a gut feeling." Lucas shrugged.

I bit my lip trying to hide my reservations about not going back to be sure there was no djinn in that dog infested area of dalmatians. However, Lucas was so confident in his opinion and my palms gave off no warmth whatsoever. Moving forward made sense. Lucas gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"We got this, Ri." He smiled warmly, "Just feel our way forward with those handy palm detectors." He teased.

I dropped his hand playfully pushing him in the shoulder walking ahead of him briskly trying to let the light in my hands guide me.

While we weren't entirely sure where to go next, I just let the warmth in my hand lead us forward. We passed a small village that each building was built quite closely together. Cherry blossoms lined the streets bringing a strong floral note to my nose. There was a marketplace of sorts with people buying and selling food and groceries of various kinds. I got no sense of warmth from this place, so Lucas and I pressed on, but for a moment I stopped when I saw a familiar face among a line of women. Her hair was done up in a neat bun wearing an asian style dress almost like a kimono. A bright red color covered her lips and her face was covered in white makeup reminding me of a porcelain doll. I wanted to go right up and meet her, but as the line of women gathered in front of another building in the village and a stern looking woman emerged from the place carrying a clipboard, I knew this wasn't a good time. Passing through the area, I felt no warmth, so I silenced the fangirl inside me and kept moving on.

Shortly after leaving that small village, I began feeling a faint warmth coming just ahead of us. It was subtle, but I noticed the difference and Lucas also took notice of the change in scenery yet again. The trees took new shape and everything around us was really lush and green. Dampness and moisture filled the air, but it wasn't cold. Our path rounded a corner and we apparently were pretty high up because we found ourselves looking down upon an oasis.

As far as the eye could see, nothing, but green, rich vegetation with a vibrant blue waterfall in the distance falling from a mountain peak. Lucas and I stared in awe at the sight.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Lucas pondered.

I shrugged.

"The sun will be down in an hour or two, we best figure out where to camp for the night since there seems to be no sign of civilization anywhere near here." Lucas added.

"If we're to make camp, should we get closer to the falls?" I replied.

"Fresh water is important, but let's not drink it carelessly and make ourselves sick again." He smirked clearly mocking me.

"It was one time!" I said rolling my eyes.

We moved on and found a small clearing near us below the rocks we had to climb down. Lucas grabbed a bunch of large leaves to make sleeping on the ground less hard on the back while I gathered up some firewood. The moisture in the air had really brought out the bugs and there were plenty flying and buzzing around. In the distance, I suddenly heard a little tune rising. It was a fast pace song with some chanting percussive sounds to it. Two voices were heard and I quickly dropped off my firewood with Lucas before I went to follow the voices. Lucas was making up our leafy beds before he followed after me understandably. As we pushed back a few bushes, I saw two animals treading along the path. One was a meerkat with tan fur and a warthog trotting behind him happily.

"In the jungle the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight." The meerkat sang proudly.

Lucas pulled me back as they approached.

"What?" I said, "They're friendly."

"You don't know that…" Lucas insisted.

I quickly threw my hands in the air all dramatically.

"They're singing." I said trying to hold back a laugh.

"I watch Animal Planet and …"

"This isn't the same." I insisted unable to contain my laugh anymore.

With all the ruckus, the singing stopped and the two animals seemed alert glancing around realizing they weren't alone. Though in the jungle, there is always something near you. Excitedly I stood up alerting to my presence.

"Hey Timon...Pumbaa." I said with a friendly wave.

The two animals looked up at me in horror and screamed wildly. Timon hopped up on Pumbaa's back and the two sped off like a bullet.

"Hunter!" Pumbaa wailed as they zoomed off.

Immediately I felt bad that I scared them and ran after them. They ran through the brush and we were suddenly in the middle of a thick grassland. The changes in terrain in this world was random enough to give me whiplash.

"Stop!" I cried, "I'm a friend...I-I know Simba."

With that comment, the two animals stopped suddenly, which was perfect so we could all just take a moment to catch our breath. After this sprint, I might add track to my athletic roster.

"Did you say Simba?" Timon asked curiously.

"I'm a friend. I mean you no harm." I said with a warm smile, "My name is Riley and this is Lucas." I added gesturing to him.

"Uh, hi." Lucas said rubbing a hand through his hair awkwardly.

I wondered if we met up with Simba that he would be able to help us with our djinn hunt. Maybe his ultra sense of smell would be of use in tracking down anything in the world that doesn't belong here like a djinn altar. All I knew was that my hand grew warmer and warmer as we worked our way through this oasis and grassland terrain.

Timon and Pumbaa definitely chilled out once they realized Lucas and I were harmless. Plus, I did mention Simba, so that did help. Timon offered to take us to him and as we all turned to follow the meerkat, I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. Whatever it was blended in with the grasses, but I saw a subtle whip of the tail. A lioness was prowling the grasses and while terror at first resonated through me, I also thought about who it might be. The predator charged and Timon and Pumbaa hollered loudly again yelling for Simba. Lucas yanked me by the arm trying to get us to safety, but I stopped.

"Nala?" I said looking her in the eyes seriously.

Most other predators, eye contact was a sign of aggression, so this was a terrorizing gamble playing the guessing game. Though it paid off because the moment I said that name, the lioness backed off her jowls softening and ears perking up curiously.

"Who are you?" She asked.

* * *

AN: Who got the Mulan cameo? ;D

Enter Lion King cast! I'm so pumped for this province, guys! Hope you all are too!

More to come soon! Stay tuned! ^.^


	41. Chapter 40

~Chapter 40~

Riley

The lioness stared at me blankly as I introduced myself to her and Lucas did so as well. I willingly let her sniff me as a sign of trust though being this close to a lioness still shook me in my boots. Once Timon and Pumbaa saw my interaction with Nala, they calmed down a bit and Nala apologized for almost eating them as a side dish. Soon, a much louder roar was heard from the oasis thicket. Another predator leapt from the bushes looking aggressively on toward Nala and Lucas and I. A lion with tan fur and red mane gnashed his teeth protectively for his friends unknowing whom to attack first between Nala or us. This lion was Simba.

"Let's run, Ri." Lucas insisted grabbing my hand.

"No, he won't hurt us." I reassured him.

In that same breath, Simba leapt for Nala first, which she reacted instinctively to protect herself. Several swipes of paws were exchanged and were dodged. The roars heard from the guts of both these predators were very intimidating. Timon and Pumbaa cowered behind Lucas and I as we all watched the two lions go at it. Suddenly, Nala leapt toward Simba with her powerful hind legs and pinned Simba on his back to the ground. That was it, Simba started at Nala in surprise.

"N-Nala? Is that you?" Simba stammered.

She immediately got off him seemingly recognizing his voice.

"Simba?" She pondered.

The two lions quickly exchanged squeals of delight at the realization of seeing each other. As the pair hopped excitedly around in circles headbutting each other excitedly. The rest of us watched for a brief moment before Simba glanced at Lucas and I. In a single moment, Simba went from tame to fierce. He pounced on me pinning me to the ground knocking the wind out of me.

"Riley!" Lucas cried.

"What are humans doing here and why are you with my friends?" Simba growled as he stood on top of me with only his front paws.

"Do you treat all your friends this way, kid?" Timon asked.

"Simba, don't hurt her, they're not like other humans." Nala said quickly trying to nudge Simba off me. Simba glanced at Timon to answer him.

"I've never seen these humans before." Simba answered, but he raised a curious brow as he bent his head down toward me putting his nose uncomfortably close to my face.

"Riley, you lied to us!" Pumbaa complained.

"I'm sorry!" I choked out.

"Give us a chance to explain." Lucas reasoned.

Simba glanced between us as if he was judge, jury, and executioner. He took several close whiffs of me before looking back in my eyes.

"We've never met, but I recognize this smell. So strange…" Simba muttered.

He backed off a bit giving me a chance to sit up. Lucas helped me back on my feet quickly.

"You're right, we've never met, but you have met my sister, Noella." I told him.

Simba looked at me completely dumbfounded and he knew I spoke the truth. His sense of smell proved my alibi and I think we were in the clear.

"I'm sorry to be a bother, but I need your help. Not only traversing the area since I don't know it, but tell me have you seen any humans in the area recently?"

I continued explaining the situation to Simba and he looked concerned about the lot of it. He didn't like hearing about humans in the area, but judging by the look on his face, I think he was thinking about more than just what I had shared.

"As Noella's sister, I'm happy to help how I can, but my capabilities are limited I must say." Simba replied.

"It will be dark soon." Nala commented.

"Follow me, you can stay with us." Simba said charging forward through the trees.

Nala followed and then the rest of us.

"We got some time before dark…" Pumbaa started to say, "Riley...Lucas, you have to try out our vine swing. It's fantastic."

"And I can rustle up some pretty tasty grubs." Timon added.

"Uh, what's a grub?" Lucas asked timidly already guessing the answer would be one he wouldn't like.

"Hold the beetles and worms Timon…" I replied, "Lucas and I have human food in our pack."

With that, we followed Simba to their home in this beautiful oasis. We headed a good ways east before coming to a small clearing underneath a tall oak tree. You could hear the thundering sounds of the falls nearby. The six of us settled down after that hike and everyone took a load off. Simba profusely apologized for knocking me down earlier and I just smiled and told him: Hakuna Matata.

Twilight hit the sky in beautiful hues of blues to purples and pinks just edging on the horizon. It was stunning. Fantasia never ceased to amaze me. After all in the city, our skys never quite looked like this. Timon and Pumbaa chowed down on bugs and showed us their watering hole with the vine swing. Lucas was the first to try it out and I laughed as he cannonballed into the water. He egged me on to swing too, but I opted to stay dry and frankly even though it was just for the night and we have the down time, I just didn't feel like messing around. My stepdad was still out there. Near or far, I wasn't sure where he was. The warmth in my hand would lead to the djinn, but I wanted it to lead to Cassim. I felt so stupid as to how I treated him in the past. It wasn't right and I knew that from day one and yet, I was a selfish brat to him. Of course, nobody could replace my dad, but after being worried about him this whole time, I just wanted desperately to bring him back home to my family. I would work so much harder every day at being the stepdaughter that he deserved to see in me. I owed him that and it was very much past due.

After the vine swinging shenanigans were over, Timon and Pumbaa started to doze off probably from eating so much. Simba and Nala slipped away together quietly. I knew they had a lot to talk about. Just like that, Lucas and I were alone again. Sleep sounded good even though it was still pretty early. I laid down on my back at the foot of the oak tree when Lucas walked up shaking me.

"Party pooper, the night is young." Lucas smirked.

"Tired...must rest." I said turning over.

"But you haven't eaten." He said.

"There's trail mix in the bag." I mumbled as I closed my eyes trying to drift off.

"Come on, Ri. I have a surprise for you." He replied.

My eyes popped open and I sat up very much intrigued.

"What have you been up to?" I said raising a brow.

"Follow me." He grinned giving me a hand up.

I followed him a short distance away. It would be foolish to go too far away from our hosts home in such predator infested territory. Though truthfully with two lions and djinns on our side, I think we could handle ourselves alright should anything come prowling. Just a short distance from camp, with a perfect view of the night sky, there was a picnic laid out complete with red checkered blanket and basket.

"Join me for dinner, Ri?" Lucas grinned.

My heart melted at the kind gesture. This was exactly what the doctor ordered...a nice dinner with my best friend.

"How did you pull this off and when?" I smiled at him.

"I took the initiative while someone was dozing off, "He grinned mischievously, "Besides, Azozel did the heavy lifting since I wished it. Two wishes down and one is left for me."

I frowned crossing my arms sternly.

"You shouldn't have wasted one of your wishes!" I insisted.

"It's not a waste!" Lucas snapped, "We're here for the night, so I thought it would be a nice change of pace for the both of us to relax tonight."

I sighed heavily sitting on the blanket pinching the bridge of my nose feeling bad.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I just don't want to get distracted." I muttered sheepishly.

"It's going to be fine." Lucas insisted sitting beside me putting a hand on my shoulder.

I shook myself from my worrisome thoughts and clapped my hands together sliding them up and down vigorously.

"So, what did Chef Azozel prepare for us?" I asked raising a curious brow.

"Oh, I just had him whip up your favorite…" Lucas smirked gesturing me to open the basket. My eyes narrowed feeling skeptic. As I opened up the top of the basket curious, I was shocked and equally elated that Lucas wasn't teasing me.

"Pizza? Are you serious?" I said grabbing a hot, ooey-gooey piece.

I hadn't realized how much I missed pizza until it was right here in front of me. Embarrassed to admit that back home I would eat pizza pretty often, mom put a limit on me. I couldn't help myself, I craved that cheesy, triangle of crust after all my sport practices. Soccer or basketball, it didn't matter. I scarfed down two pieces before Lucas finished his first and he just laughed.

"I've missed your pizza craze face." He teased as he finished off the last few bites of his first piece.

"Thanks for this. It's perfect."

We finished eating and by now we saw Nala return through the trees and she looked angry.

"Hey, where's Simba?" I called out to her.

Nala looked over at us and snorted in annoyance.

"He needed some time alone...he's different and denying the truth about his lineage within the pride. Hakuna Matata, my paw." She growled, "I'll see you both later, I need to think."

The lioness scurried off in a rush and Lucas and I were alone again.

"Is she always that moody?" Lucas asked.

"I'll explain it to you later." I replied.

After all I knew what had happened.

When our stomachs got full with pizza, we just sat underneath that beautiful canopy of stars. We played a game trying to find constellations, but pretty sure real world constellations don't exist, so we opted to make up our own here. Though after a while, the game stopped being fun. My obsessive, worrisome thoughts began to bleed through my mind to make me focus on that. I wish I could just let myself relax, but apparently I was incapable. Before I knew it, my cheeks were wet as I sat there in silence. Lucas was still captivated with the stars making up hilarious constellations, but he stopped when he glanced at me.

"Riley...what's wrong?" He said with concern in his gaze.

I quickly wiped my face smiling pathetically trying to put up a facade.

"Nothing. I'm fine just probably tired." I smiled weakly.

Clearly he didn't buy it. Lucas brought his hand to my cheek wiping my tear-streaked face clean.

"You know better than to shut me out." He scolded, "I know you're worried about your stepdad and I probably sound like a broken record for saying this, but I know we'll find him. Cassim is smart and whoever took him doesn't even know who he's dealing with. If we weren't close, I don't think you'd be feeling that warmth in your hand."

"Think so?" I replied looking down at my hand.

"I know so." He smiled with a slight nod.

His eyes searched mine and I was reminded of how thankful I was that I wasn't on this journey alone.

"Ri, whenever you're feeling scared or even the least bit apprehensive, I want you tell me by taking my hand. Then you don't have to even say the words...I'll just know."

My heart was beating like a drum as looked up at him summoning up my courage. I placed one hand on his cheek as I leaned in pressing our lips together for the first time. For awhile I had the desire to do this, but I didn't want this to ruin our friendship or make it awkward. Maybe it was being here in Fantasia or just the moment...no, it wasn't just in the moment. Lucas is my best friend and this wasn't weird. In fact, it felt right. Our mouths parted to take in a breath and I dropped my hand smiling pathetically at him. Neither of us said anything even though I was dying to know how he felt. We stared up at the sky again, but soon Lucas broke the silence.

"Riley…" He muttered.

"Yeah?" I said.

Our lips met yet again and the two of us got lost in the moment. This would be quite the memory captured with Lucas that I'd likely never forget.

* * *

AN: Oh gosh guys, I've been apprehensively excited for this chapter. Now that it's here I think I'm still trying to take it all in. Well, I hope you all liked it. Fantasia Forsaken is slowly, but surely coming to its conclusion *sigh*

Anyways, stay tuned! :D


	42. Chapter 41

~Chapter 41~

Cassim

I can't believe I was left alone. Jafar trusted me enough to finish the job though I was afraid of what would happen when Riley would catch up to us. She was in possession of the final two djinns for the gate and Jafar wouldn't let anything get in the way of opening the gate. I was so close, once this was all over Riley, Corissa, and I could all return home and this would all be a distant memory of a bad dream.

I took my time walking over the grassland toward that big, tall rock formation at the distance. At one time, I wondered if that place was important in its prime, but the land around me was dark, dismal, and decaying. Nothing was green, but in fact, devoid of any life displayed by the numerous carcasses of animals I found along the way. Though after maybe a twenty minute hike, Jafar appeared before me, of course he did.

"How long does walking possibly take you?" He mocked.

"I'm getting there." I growled in annoyance.

"Getting straight to the point, your stepdaughter Riley is here."

This information shook me. I glanced around curiously, but we were alone.

"Where is she? I swear, if you did anything…"

"I didn't feel the need, she has a guide that is leading her right to us." Jafar sneered.

"You'll get your djinns, Riley will gladly hand them over as your apparent ransom over Corissa and I. Just don't hurt her."

"Tell you what, if she agrees willingly to give them to you then I won't harm a hair on her head. When she comes, she will not know of me and my involvement. You will meet her alone."

"Where will you be?" I asked.

"Nearby." He replied, "Now, in the meantime, let's get over to that rock."

The two of us moved forward again and I picked up the pace cause I was eager to be done with this. I wanted to go home. This world was once my home, but not anymore.

"You're almost done with your task. I'm a man of my word." Jafar said mockingly.

"You are no man, you're a snake." I snapped.

"I was once actually." He replied.

"Are you trying to be funny?" I growled trying to ignore him.

"Just think of it, Cassim. Reuniting with your family as soon as I have the djinns, we will part ways with ease. Just think, you, your wife, and your son…"

I stopped dead in my tracks balling my hands into tight fists.

"W-What did you say?" I stammered.

"You heard me." Jafar snapped, "I met him not too long ago. He has your fighting spirit and also like you, a thorn in my side."

"Aladdin is a-alive?" I muttered in disbelief.

"Finish the job and I will tell you where he is." Jafar offered.

Too many things were happening at once in this moment, my mind was reeling with this new revelation. The news shook me to my core and managed to weaken my resolve, but I had to shove those feelings aside. As a husband and father, I had a job to do in order to reunite my family.

* * *

AN: I can't even imagine being in Cassim's shoes right now... finding about about his son being alive after all these years? Heavy...

Anyways, stay tuned for more soon guys! :D


	43. Chapter 42

~Chapter 42~

Riley

Last night seemed like a blur of what happened, I think my brain was still trying to catch up. I slowly sat up and Lucas was sleeping soundly a couple of feet away. Timon was resting on Pumbaa's stomach since Pumbaa was on his back sawing logs. It looked rather uncomfortable, but to each their own, I guess. Simba and Nala were nowhere to be found. Lions, maybe they went for an early morning hunt. I carefully and quietly got up not wanting to disturb anyone and took the pack with our water bottles inside to fill them up for our continued journey. The warmth in my hand hadn't faded, but remained so that was a good sign. I knelt down at the bank of water checking for anything in and around the water, but regardless I'd be boiling it for safety later. Once the bottles were filled, I splashed some water in my face. It helped to wake me up a bit. Nebula poofed out from the bag joining me.

"Good morning." I greeted.

"It is isn't it?" She smirked at me raising a brow.

"What?"

"You know very well what...you and Lucas?" Nebula stated get right to the point.

I simply nodded grinning widely at her tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"All I gotta say is that it's about time!" She said, "That boy has been carrying a torch for you a long time."

"How do you possibly know that?"

"Oh honey, I'm a djinn. I know." She winked, "Speaking of which, here he comes."

Nebula quickly retreated to the bag back to her home as Lucas came trudging through the bushes.

"There you are! Way to make a guy nervous, Ri." Lucas scolded.

"Well, good morning to you too." I smirked.

"Of course, you'd be by the water.

"I'm nothing, if not very resourceful." I winked.

I stood up sliding the pack on my back and he walked over to me. As we turned to head back to camp, Lucas grabbed my hand holding it gently. My heart jumped at his touch and I hope it didn't show on my face, but what did that matter, he was smiling too.

Timon and Pumbaa were awake by the time we got back and Timon offered Lucas and I his cockroach breakfast, which we politely declined. Lucas and I opted to snack on some trail mix.

"Has anybody seen Simba or Nala?" I asked.

Everyone fell silent shaking their heads. However, as soon as I asked, Nala came out of nowhere joining us.

"That's one cat down." Timon said.

"Where's Simba?" Nala asked looking around.

Suddenly, a guttural laugh emerged above us in the trees. We looked up to see a grinning baboon.

"Oh you won't find him here."

"Huh?" We all said in unison.

"The king has returned." The baboon said.

"Rafiki!" I greeted.

The primate curiously descended from the trees and joined the rest of us on the ground. Unlike the rest of our friends at the first introduction, Rafiki seemingly showed no fear in approaching Lucas and I.

"I know what you want, Riley." He murmured gazing in my eyes, "Follow the king to Pride Rock and only there will you find what you seek."

I wanted to question him further as to how he possibly knew that, but I knew better than to possibly ask because I'd probably receive an answer that didn't make sense.

"Well, let's go!" I urged everyone.

"We'll help." Pumbaa cheered as Timon hopped on his back.

"Lucas, Riley on my back," Nala urged, "I'll get us to Pride Rock before you know it."

The offer to ride her was nice considering she can out distance many land mammals. The strength she had to carry two teenagers on her back blew my mind. I got on her back just behind her front paws and Lucas got behind me securing his arms around my waist. Was I going to react with a sharp breath everytime he would touch me now? I could only hope I would get used to it soon. With our plan in motion, we put it into action and Nala led the charge taking off through the trees.

The oasis disappeared behind us as we moved out through a gorge. The cliffs surrounding us were tall and massive and we pressed on quickly. Nala was pretty fast she had two humans on her back with Pumbaa and Timon bringing up the rear. Everything was going fine up until Nala stopped suddenly as we approached a gap between two of the cliffs with a fallen log acting as a makeshift bridge.

"Can we go around?" I asked.

"No, this is the only direction to Pride Rock that I know of." Nala replied.

Lucas and I climbed off her back and Lucas peered over the edge. He gave a brief whistle that sounded like a character in a cartoon falling down.

"That's steep. Look away, Ri." He told me.

"You don't even have to tell me to do that." I replied.

"We'll go." Pumbaa said and quickly sped past the log like it was easy. Nala waited for us.

For everyone else it was easy, but for me, I was terrified. I grabbed Lucas's hand trying to hide my shakiness, but he knew how hard this was for me.

"Ri, we gotta go." He urged grabbing my hands leading me forward slowly.

"No, I-I can't." I muttered sheepishly, "You guys go. Find the djinn and maybe bring back an elephant to help fill that gap."

My hands were shaking, my palms sweaty as I dropped Lucas's hands and turned the other direction. Lucas stopped me in my tracks grabbing me by the shoulders.

"You got this, Ri. I'm right here with you every step." Lucas smiled warmly.

The gap wasn't that bad honestly, I wish I could just run right through. I needed a big boost of courage or something just to get me across. As I turned back around attempting to face my fear, Lucas grabbed my hand again and pressed his lips to my forehead sweetly. Then he knelt down in front of me with his back facing me.

"Hop on my back." He urged.

I exhaled a heavy breath and did as he asked. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he grabbed my legs as he stood up.

"Close your eyes, Ri." He urged.

He didn't have to tell me to cause I already was. I leaned my head down in the nape of his neck hiding my face just trying to remember to breathe. With every step he took I just tried to keep myself from panicking. Before I knew it, Lucas dropped my legs letting me down back on my own feet. His lips curved into a smile as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded simply thanking him for the assist. With our animal friends patiently waiting, we both got up on Nala's back and continued to charge forward through the gorge. After maybe a mile, we made it to the grasslands of Pride Rock or rather wasteland. There was no sign of life as far as the eye could immediately see. However, the heat emanating from my hand as we approached the rock grew more intense. We were close and I knew Pride Rock held the key.

We located Simba a short distance away from the rock. The place was covered with vicious looking hyenas, so we came up with a plan. Simba had to take his rightful place in the Pride Lands and also take down his uncle, Scar.

"Hey Simba, about your uncle. No matter what, don't trust him. If he attempts to back down from a fight, don't believe it. He's just trying to nail you for a surprise attack." I warned him.

"Riley, don't take this the wrong way, but for a human, you seem to know a lot about my home." Simba replied.

"You don't even know." I smiled.

Simba urged Lucas and I to hang back a bit until they cleared the place a bit of the hyenas. Timon and Pumbaa led the distraction committee and Nala went to get reinforcements of allies within Pride Rock, more than likely other lionesses. Lucas and I did as we were told and we waited patiently though I hated being unable to help. Of course, what could a couple teenagers do against a small army of blood thirsty predators? Timon and Pumbaa helped clear out a section of the area enabling us to move a little closer while still remaining undetected. Lucas kept a firm, supportive grip on my hand as we waited.

"I don't like this." I muttered.

"How's your hand?" He asked.

"The closer we get, the warmer I feel." I answered.

"I feel that." He replied.

Dark clouds began to set in the sky and clearly rain was on its way. Soon, we saw Simba being backed up by another lion with darker fur and black mane. It was Scar. He was leading him to the edge of the cliff of the rock.

"Simba, look out!" I cried.

Though I don't think he heard me especially in that moment when lightning struck the dried up bushes and brambles below the rock starting a fire. Simba clung to the ledge as Scar looked over him ready to finish the job of pushing him off the ledge to this death. Though this didn't last because soon Simba leapt back up onto the rock. Now the real fight began, but I didn't want to just stand down here and wait. I began to charge toward some climbable rocks to get up there, but Lucas stopped me.

"Ri, it's high up there." He warned.

"I-I'll be okay so long as I don't look down."

Lucas didn't look convinced. Roars of angry lions were heard up from the rocks and the fire was spreading quickly. Hoards of the hyenas ran away in fear of blaze that had been swallowing up the dryland.

"Besides," I continued, "I don't feel like frying in a fire today."

Before I began my climb, Lucas summoned Azozel quickly.

"Azozel, I wish for rain." Lucas directed.

"As you wish." Azozel replied.

Seconds later, I felt droplets of water begin to hit my face. It at first was a small shower that soon turned into a downpour luckily taking care of the ferocious blaze surrounding the area. With that taken care of, Lucas helped me steadily climb up the rocks. The wetness made the climb all the more difficult, but Lucas was right there leading me up. Once I got onto the flat upper level of Pride Rock, I moved as far from the edge as I could trying to not take notice of the height. We came face to face with a small group of lionesses including Nala. Timon and Pumbaa were nearby too as well as the baboon Rafiki. Simba appeared shortly after climbing down from a higher area of the rocks. Nala approached him.

"Scar?" She asked.

"Let's just say he made enemies from his formerly allied hyenas." Simba replied.

Simba then explained our presence to the other lions and made it clear we were not meant to be harmed. With that, Rafiki approached Simba with a wide smile on his face.

"It is time." He said.

Simba turned and began to climb up to the narrow point of Pride Rock. With each step of his paw, it was a powerful moment to witness. Once he stopped, Simba glanced into the sky and promptly roared that shook me to my core. This king had once again reclaimed what was rightfully his. Lucas and I took a step back so all the animals could celebrate, I didn't want them to think humans were crashing the party. There was a den carved into the rock, so I figured we could be in there for a bit to get dry. As we made our way toward the cave, my hands felt like they were on fire as we approached. When I looked up, I saw that the cave wasn't vacant. Cassim appeared from the darkness coming toward us.

* * *

AN: To get myself in the mood for this chapter, I listened to King of Pride Rock by Hans Zimmer. Perfection! :D

At last the reunion! Riley found her stepdad. More to come soon guys! Stay tuned! :D


	44. Chapter 43

~Chapter 43~

Riley

I was afraid to blink and maybe he would disappear. I did just about all a person could do in this moment of disbelief, which was just stop, stare, and blink a few times. Once I came to terms with the reality of the moment, tears flooded my eyes and I ran to my stepdad with open arms. I collided with him like a freight train and he hugged me tight.

"Riley…" He murmured.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" I wailed not even trying to compose myself.

The relief I felt was a welcome change.

"I can't believe you're here… and with Lucas." He added looking up toward him.

We parted as I glanced back at Lucas with a smile plastered on his face.

"I have so much to tell you, but first are you okay? Who took you away? How did you end up here?" I asked like an assault rifle peppering him with questions.

"I'm fine, Riley, but our questions will have to wait because we need to do something urgently." He said.

Lucas joined us once Cassim gestured toward him giving us our brief reunion alone.

"It's good to see you again." Lucas said.

"Thanks for accompanying her, Lucas." Cassim smiled, "I'm glad she wasn't alone."

"I'd do anything for her, sir." Lucas nodded.

"I know it's been a while, but drop the sir." Cassim smirked.

"So what do we need to do?" I asked curiously.

"My captor released me," Cassim said, "And I found the only place to summon the portal to go home to Seattle was on the Isle of the Djinn. It's why I've been after them."

"But why would you be released just like that by someone who clearly went all the way to Seattle to abduct you?" Lucas asked.

"Their intent was to trap me here, which they almost succeeded until I found out about the djinns." Cassim continued.

"So let's go then." I urged, "Let's go home, but let us say goodbye to…"

"No!" Cassim spat harshly.

I looked at him raising a curious brow. He seemed on edge though I would be too if I'd been in the same situation I'm sure.

"Sorry, it's just your mother is waiting for us, I'm ready to see her." He said.

"Okay then let's go." I urged.

Cassim asked us to join hands and close our eyes. To my surprise, he made a wish himself and I peaked open a single eye and watched Pride Rock disappear and were in a new location in seconds. A large golden gate that closed the way to a garden with a pavillion in the center and there was a staircase down below it.

"What is that, a tomb?" Lucas whispered.

"Shh." I said, "Cassim, where are we?"

"This is where we go home, but first I need your djinns to unlock the gate." He replied.

Lucas and I exchanged looks, both of us feeling hesitant.

"This portal is powered by djinns, so they must go in the gate." Cassim urged.

I went first fishing Nebula's ace of hearts from the backpack and Lucas grabbed Azozel's necklace and we promptly handed them to Cassim. Without a word, he turned and placed them in the gate. A surge of light emanated from the gate as the final djinn was placed and the gate opened quickly all on its own. Cassim turned toward us.

"Wait here...I'll be right back." He urged and quickly turned and ran toward the pavillion descending the stairs and went out of sight.

After a minute, I grabbed Lucas's hand feeling nervous.

"I don't like this." I muttered.

"When we came here, the portal didn't require anything, but you and your sister's power. So all this djinn power doesn't make sense." Lucas said.

"Let's go down there and ask him." I replied.

"I'm with you, Ri." He nodded.

Without further delay we raced toward the pavillion and climbed down the stairs. We found ourselves in a hallway bricked together in stone with torches lining the walls. After rounding a corner, we saw Cassim with his back toward us facing a huge, round stone blocking entry to another doorway. Cassim tried pushing the rock to the side, but he wasn't alone. A red djinn was with him with an all too familiar twisty beard and slick black ponytail.

"Jafar?" I called out.

Cassim looked on at us in terror as Jafar smirked maliciously.

"Ah Riley, I finally meet you face to face, but I can't say it's a pleasure." Jafar sneered.

"It's been you all along?" I muttered.

"Open the door now!" Jafar spat.

"It won't budge." Cassim replied.

Lucas and I glanced around for a key or mechanism of any sort, but whatever was inside Jafar clearly wanted and would probably be bad news for the rest of us. Then I saw a weird symbolic inscription above the blocked doorway, similar to what I saw in the Jabberwocky cave and once again I could read it. The inscription read: _The laws of the djinn are finite, but offering the willing blood of the master will open the way to unlocking the ultimate power of the djinn._ I didn't know what that meant, but I didn't like what it said about willing blood of the master, which made it sound like a sacrifice.

"Don't open it!" I cried.

"Riley, he has your mom!" Cassim said, "I have to do this."

"Cassim, mom is fine. She's a home!" I said.

Cassim froze trying to take in the information and he glared at Jafar. He quickly whispered something in Cassim's ear that of course was too quiet to hear. As Jafar pulled away mysteriously, Cassim sighed heavily and looked back at me.

"Riley, I have to do this." He muttered.

Jafar conjured up a small jeweled dagger making it seem like an ominous ceremony. Cassim offered his hand to Jafar.

"No!" I shouted.

I tried to run toward him, but Lucas held me back.

"Let me go." I pleaded with tears streaming down my face.

In a simple swipe of the dagger, Jafar sliced Cassim's palm deeply as blood oozed out. Cassim took his hand and smeared it across the boulder and seconds later the rock rolled away on its own.

"Perfect." Jafar whispered.

Jafar and Cassim rushed through the opening and Lucas and I tried to follow, but apparently there was a barrier over the opening, so we could only watch from the opening. In the room, there was a stone pathway leading up a few steps to an altar with a scroll sitting on top.

"At last." Jafar said.

"What is that?" I asked though I didn't think he would answer.

"My dear, this is the ancient scroll of the djinn. Reading this unlocks the ultimate powers of the djinn and wipes the rules of the djinn away."

He actually answered my question probably just to rub it in our faces.

"By the rules, you mean…"

"I mean, I can warp the laws of nature bending free will at my command...Messing with mortality. No restrictions." He grinned.

"No, you can't!" I said.

"Riley, you should go wait outside." Cassim urged.

"No, not without you!" I snapped.

"You've fulfilled our terms." Jafar said to Cassim, "You can go too, Cassim. It's true I don't have Corissa, but I wasn't referring to her."

"Who's her?" I asked, "Cassim, what is he talking about?"

Jafar snatched the scroll and eagerly began to read from it. Cassim took several steps back joining us in the entryway. The rest of us could do nothing, but watch. Once Jafar touched the scroll it began to glow and soon more symbols appeared suddenly floating in the air. It was a warning that read: _Beware this scroll, while you get full control of cosmic powers, all of it comes at a price. You have been warned._ The symbols disappeared and Jafar began to read an incantation. Apparently he wasn't going to heed any warning.

"Powers over earth and sky,

Sun and moon,

Life and death,

Free will and beyond,

I call forth these powers of the djinn…"

A blast of light emanated from the scroll enveloping Jafar and he howled almost as if in pain. Perhaps this was the sacrifice. Immediately the ground began to shake and dust from the cracks in the ceiling began to fall on our heads.

"Let's get out of here!" Lucas urged.

"Cassim?" I said..

"Right behind you both." Cassim replied.

The three of us fled that underground and came up on ground level. The shaking continued to get worse and I ran just ahead of the boys. I didn't know if I could summon the portal without Noella, but I had to try. I maybe hadn't felt confident in the beginning, but after everything, I knew I was capable. With some fierce concentration, I closed my eyes and before I knew it, that all too familiar blue portal appeared before us. When I turned to face the guys, they looked as they were having a serious conversation. Cassim had his hand on Lucas's shoulder and Lucas looked downcast. I slowly approached them and Lucas walked to my side as the two of us faced Cassim.

"Good job on the portal, Ri." Lucas smiled, "I knew you could do it."

"Thanks, but what's going on with you two?"

Seconds later another quake shook us a bit causing a crack in the ground between us and Cassim.

"Okay, well let's get out of here." I urged.

Grabbing Cassim's hand, which he pulled away from my grip gently.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked with a racing heart inside me, I didn't like the look on his face.

"Riley, I-I can't come home." Cassim muttered.

"What do you mean you can't? The portal is right there...Jafar let you go. I don't understand!" I cried out with tears in my eyes, "Mom is counting on me to bring you home. Why are you doing this?"

"There is unfinished business for me here. I have to stay. I'm sorry."

"No Cassim! You have to come with us!" I persisted.

Cassim glanced at Lucas.

"You two need to leave. Get home. Tell your mother I love her." Cassim urged.

He began to turn his back, but I grabbed him in a fierce hug.

"Don't do this! Our family needs you back home!" I cried.

He held me snuggly for a few moments and I felt him kiss the top of my head. Seconds later, he pulled away handing me over to Lucas.

"Get her out of here. Be safe." He urged and turned his back walking back toward the pavillion.

"Cassim!" I screeched, "No, please, come with me."

I couldn't lose another father figure. My heart couldn't take that loss again. Lucas did all he could to pull me through the portal. With the numerous earthquakes and things happening around us, I finally composed myself and went through the portal with Lucas holding my hand.

As we went through, a bright light hit us and seconds later, Lucas and I fell down hitting the familiar carpet of my living room at home. Mom was on our leather sectional resting her eyes on a pillow and Joel and Noella were sitting near her with two babies in each of their arms. Everyone looked up surprised by our sudden abrupt arrival. So many questions flooded my mind in this moment of what had happened here while Lucas and I were away. However, mom stood up and rubbed her eyes in a sleepy stupor and muttered three words that broke my heart.

"Where is he?"

* * *

AN: And that is it ladies and gentlemen! Fantasia Forsaken has come to its end, but worry not, the story is not over. Find out what happens next in the sequel: Fantasia Undone.

It will be posted as this chapter goes up, so be sure to follow and show your support. You readers rock and I'll see you on the next adventure. :D

P.S. In addition to my Fantasia series, I've been working hard on a fun sequel to Frozen. A few months ago, the new teaser trailer for Frozen 2 came out and I got inspired by a series of "what ifs", so if there's any interest, I'll be posting another new story titled: The Phoenix. Hope to see you all over there. Stay tuned. :D


End file.
